The Artist's Daughter
by BeautyBelle14
Summary: 14 year old Josephine Dawson has never known her father. Her mother won't tell her anything about him other than her being just like him: Her looks, attitude, especially her artistic talent. Now when she is accepted to a exclusive art school she finds out her father is a lot closer than she thinks and is about to find out more about her mother's past. More than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I have had this idea for a while and since it's the 100 year anniversary of Titanic's sinking, I decided to write it down. I will get to Josephine's Pov in the next chapter. Also, I know that this "Jack, Rose, child" thing has been done a lot but I am hoping of putting my own twist on it. This first chapter doesn't have that much dialogue because it's a prologue but the next chapter will** **have more of it.**

Don't own Titanic!

The pain was unbearable. Rose wanted this baby out now. Rose was sweating uncontrollably and her matted red curls stuck to her face. She didn't even notice, or care, that she was cutting off the circulation in Molly Brown's and one of the nurse's hands. All she could do was scream and try to bear the pain. Rose needed someone with her to do this, and Molly was right there ready to support her in the birth.

She had found Molly Brown when she was on the Carpathia. Molly desperately wanted to go tell Ruth that Rose was alive. But, it was out of kindness to Ruth because apparently she was a wreck, thinking that her daughter died. Which made Rose very surprised and vaguely sad, but she still knew that if she ever saw her Mother again she would drag her back to her cage that was her first class life. But Rose throughly explained to Molly, everything she hated and she need to break away and live a new life as Rose Dawson. Molly had understood, and when she asked where Jack was, Rose felt her whole body erupt with pain and sorrow. It took everything Rose had to hold herself together to be able to tell Molly what had happened to Jack. Molly had gasped and gave Rose a bone crushing hug. Molly told her there was no way she would be out on the streets alone, and Rose could come live with her for a while until she got back on her feet.

During her stay with Molly, Rose began repairing herself. The loss of Jack devastated her. She would rarely talk or eat during the day and whenever Molly had passed Rose's room in the night she would hear her heart breaking sobs. Rose couldn't bear even breathing. She couldn't stand the thought of her taking in each breath when Jack was dead. She missed him. His kind, beautiful blue eyes. His blonde hair that always seemed to fall in his face. Most of the time she despised looking at that damned Heart of the Ocean necklace, that she found in Cal's coat. But sometimes she found herself looking at it, reminiscing and thinking of Jack. But it still made her heart break whenever anything reminded her of her lover. Sometimes she just wanted to give up and die just so she could be at peace with Jack, but then she always remembered the promise she made to Jack. She slowly, but surely, started to talk and eat more and her sobbing fits would eventually die down. Once she got most of herself together, she had made plans to move out. Molly had offered to pay for everything, but Rose declined. She needed to learn to do things on her own. She hated the idea of using Cal's money to support herself but she had no other choice. She never wanted to sell the Heart of the Ocean because if she did she would be filthy rich, which is what she wanted to get away from in the first place. She only used Cal's money when there was an absolute need for it.

Rose had moved into a fairly nice apartment in the middle of Brooklyn. She got a job as a waitress and began living her life as Rose Dawson. The diner where she worked was owned by a nice family that sort of embraced Rose into their family a bit and treated her like another daughter. Then a few weeks after she moved in and about three months after the sinking, Rose had began to feel extremely ill. She could barely manage to go to work, where whenever she smelled something odd in the kitchen she always ended up halfway down the toilet puking her insides out. She eventually contacted Molly when she couldn't take it anymore and she insisted Rose immediately go to a doctor. Molly had secretly known what was wrong with Rose, from how she described her symptoms, but had wanted her to find out from the doctor just in case if she were wrong. At the doctor's office, Rose had a few tests done and when the doctor had come in her room and told her the news, Rose almost fell over in shock. She was pregnant; with Jack's baby.

As her baby grew inside her, it slowly made her happy again. Before, she was numb, yes she was better, but she wasn't fully happy. Now she was. Jack not only gave Rose her freedom but also something very special, a child. But it also made Rose very heart broken at the same because Jack couldn't be here. She wanted him to see their child and watch them grow. Rose spent her remaining months of pregnancy preparing physically and mentally for what was coming. With the joy of having piece of Jack, she also gained a lot of fear. _Would she be a good mother?_, crossed her mind occasionally during her pregnancy.

Heaven forbid she be anything like her own mother. During her pregnancy, Molly visited her and helped her a lot with motherly worries. She reassured Rose that she would be a fantastic mother. Rose knew that Jack would have been an amazing father. Whenever the thought of him never meeting their child came to mind, tears sprung in her eyes. She would do anything to have him here with her and their baby.

Finally after a long 9 months and now many hours of labor, a newborn baby's cry was heard. The nurse squirmed out of Rose's death grip on her hand and took the baby away to get cleaned up. Rose caught a glimpse of her child's little red face and she felt tear's swell up in her eyes. That was her baby. Rose leaned back against the hospital bed, breathing heavily, wondering about her child. The nurse came back in the room a few minutes later and handed Rose the baby bundled in a bunch of pink blankets. The nurse rubbed her throbbing hand and forced a smile onto her face. The nurse obviously noticed that Rose was very young and had no wedding ring on her finger. She looked at her disdainfully and said half-heartedly, "Congratulations Ms. Dawson. It's a girl."

Rose remained unphased by the rude nurse, not giving a damn about anything in this world other than the baby in her arms. Rose felt tears of joy welling up eyes and fall down her cheeks. A huge watery smile broke out on her face when she stared down at her daughter for the first time. Molly gave an approving smile to Rose. "She's beautiful darlin'."

Rose smiled back, speechless at what is happening at this moment. She had a little girl. She stared down in amazing at this little girl in her arms. The baby was sniffling and her chubby face was a red that matched her mother's hair. But the hair on top of her head had blonde curls that were barely visible. Her warm, little hand wrapped around Rose's index finger as Rose gently kissed her head. Rose already felt an overpowering feeling of love for the little body in her arms. She couldn't believe that just one year ago, she was engaged to get married to a man she loathed. And now, after meeting Jack, she had a daughter. Rose's eyes flickered back to her child and watched as her eyes slowly drew back and she saw the little girls eyes were a sparkling blue. Just like her father's.

Rose stared in awe at this little girl. This was a little piece of her and Jack, their daughter. Molly interrupted her thoughts and kindly asked her, "What are you going to name her?" Rose frowned; She hadn't thought about that much. She had been so busy preparing she never had he chance to think about names. A song start to play over and over in her head. The memory of her and Jack belting out the song when Jack walked her back from the third class party came flooding back to her. Then another memory, of her and Jack standing at the bow of the ship. Her arms extended, feeling like she was flying. Jack's beautiful lips whispering in her ear. _'Come Josephine in my flying machine.' _It even felt as if he were whispering it in her ear at that moment.

She snapped out of the memories and gazed at her beautiful child. She whispered in a loving tone, "Josephine. Josephine Dawson."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Three weeks later)

Rose couldn't take her eyes off the little human being in her arms. It had only been three weeks but it felt like Rose has been with her forever. She loved Josie with all her being that she couldn't imagine life without her. Her employers at the diner had been kind enough to give her time off for a few months while she took care of her daughter and Rose had been extremely grateful to them for it. She spent most of her time in Josephine's nursery. Every time Josephine looked back at her with those eyes, Jack's eyes, she felt like he was with her.

One moment Rose was quietly rocking Josephine who was sound asleep until she woke from her slumber and started crying. Rose frowned and crooned to her softly. But Josephine continued to wail. Rose hated hearing her cry. She thought frantically what to do. She had done everything neccesary the past hour and she just got her down for a nap. But now she was crying again and Rose did the very first thing that came to mind. She sang softly to her,

"_Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_Going up she goes, up she goes _

_Balance yourself like a bird on a beam _

_In the air she goes, there she-"_

Josephine abruptly stopped crying and looked up at Rose. Rose was surprised at her expression. Her tiny face was blotched with red like when she was first-born into this world and her eyes shined with unshed tears. But her upward gaze was as if she were intently looking at Rose. Examining her features. Her bright blue eyes locked with Rose's green eyes. Like her child's, Rose's eyes started to form tears. At first, Rose mentally kicked herself. She always was crying. But now she had to be strong for her baby girl. But it was hard because whenever she looked into her eyes she saw Jack.

Rose broke the intent eye contact with her child and kissed her daughter's forehead, continuing to rock her. She closed her eyes and whispered quietly, "I'll never let go."

**A/N: Ok this was short but this is just the prologue. Next chapter will be when she is older! Please review and tell me if I should even move on! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! It really means a lot to me that you guys are reading this. Anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

**_Josephine P.O.V_**

**_Fourteen years_**_** later**_

"Mom?" I call out nervously. I frantically search my room for my sketchbook. Shit Shit Shit! Where is it? I have to leave in 5 minutes for my interview and if I can't find it than all my hopes and dreams go out the window! I swear to God, last time I used it I was sketching the sunset last night by the window. Now it is gone!

"What is it Josie?" I hear her distant voice call back from downstairs.

I run over to my open bedroom door and swing out into the hallway holding onto the door frame, yelling. "Have you seen my sketchbook?" I suddenly remember seeing it in a specific spot. I run to my closet and swing open the door, expecting to see it in there on the floor. My face drops when I don't find it. Just unhung clothes and my old shoes. _'Could it be under my bed?'_ I think remembering the times it has slid under there by mistake. I walk quickly over to my bed and throw myself on the floor. I squint into the darkness under my bed trying to see any book like shape. But still, there is nothing but dust under there.

"It's on the couch!"

I let out a sigh of absolute relief. Oh yeah! That's right after drawing the sunset yesterday I brought it downstairs with me to dinner to show Mom! I pop up smiling with relief and straighten out my dress. I hurry out of my bedroom and downstairs flinging myself around the corner into the living room. I see my mother holding up my sketchbook with an amused grin. She waves it in front of her and asks with an amused tone, "Josephine? Why do you always seem to lose your things?"

I shrug, not really listening to her and feeling the overwhelming nerves twist in my stomach. I take the sketchbook from her out stretched hand, sighing. I purse my lips and ask worriedly, "What if I don't get in?" Today I am going to an interview for Millard's Art Institute. It's an amazing art school I have been dying to go to since I was seven. I have finally saved up enough money to go, with a small donation from my mom. It's supposedly extremely hard to get into and I have made myself sick with worry for the past few weeks. My mother frowns with a stern look on her face. She walks over to me, her expression softening and wraps her arms around me pulling me into a hug. I hold her back tightly wanting not to let go and leave her warmth and protectiveness to go out and do something I have never done. She whispers encouragingly in my ear, "You'll get in honey and if you don't they will be missing out on a fantastic artist."

I sigh, not really believing her and ask again stubbornly, "What if I'm not good enough?" I look up at my mother who's soft and gentle expression turned back into a stern, hard expression on her face. She grabs my face with her hands and looks intently into my eyes. She furrows her eyebrows and exclaims baffled at my negativity, "Josephine Dawson, don't say that! You are good enough!"

I nod, yet I am still terrified I won't get accepted. Her stern expression disappears and was replaced back with her soft gentle smile. She gives me another quick hug and kisses my forehead. "Go," she whispers. "You're going to be late!"

I smile and pull away from her. "Thanks Momma!" She half smiles and I run out the door. I look back once more and yell obnoxiously, "Love you!"

I hear her faint laugh and her voice yell back mimicking me. "Love you too Josie!"

I smile to myself and run out onto the familiar streets. Millard's was an art school that they made a year after we moved here. My mother and I lived in New York until I was six and then we settled here, in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. I have no idea why my mom chose Wisconsin out of all places to go. Whenever I ask her, it's always the same reply. '_It would be good for you to grow up here.' _I laugh to myself mimicking her voice in my head.

Don't get me wrong, I love this place! It's my home! But why would someone move from a place like New York to a little city in Wisconsin? It just doesn't make sense to me! I think it has something to do with my father though. I never knew my father; he died before I was born. The only thing my mom has ever told me about him is his name, Jack, and he had saved her. I never knew from what exactly but that's all she would say to me. That is always about how far she gets and she _always_ gets choked up when I bring him up. But another thing she tells me, is that I look like him: Same hair color, eyes, the attitude, and my mother also says that I inherited my artist ability from him. But one thing I inherited from my mother is her wild curls. However, Mom says I am mostly like him.

I glance at my wristwatch that I had recently gotten for my birthday last year and start to pick up my pace. I have to walk 7 more blocks and ten minutes to do so. I get to the main part of town on Main Street. I quickly walk across the street and then onto the other sidewalk. I nervously check my watch again and speed walk as fast as I possibly can without running. I have 2 blocks to go and 5 minutes.

I could see the huge brick building across the street and my heart leaped with joy. The school that I had dreamed about going to is just a block away. I let out a squeal of excitement but my stomach is also doing huge flip-flops. I finish my walk and am now standing in front of the building that reads 'Millard's Art Institute.' In front there are two large doors and I suddenly get an overwhelmed feeling. I can't believe I am scared to open these doors. _'Josephine you have dreamed about going to this school, you finally have an interview and now you want to back out? Just because you are scared of the interview! Get in there and impress Mr. Millard God Dammit!' _A voice screams throughout out my head. I take and deep breath, swallowing my fear and I push open the two doors. I am welcomed by a clean scent and a nice, simple, white room which I am guessing is the lobby. There were a couple of couches for seating and some potted plants to add some decoration to the room. I examine the room and my eyes land on a woman sitting at a large desk, who looks about in her fifties. I walk over to her and get a better look at her. She has thick framed glasses around her brown eyes and her graying mud brown hair was pulled into a sophisticated bun. Her wrinkled face was scrunched into a look of determination as she quickly scanned through a stack of papers and scribbling what was on those papers onto another paper.

At first she is working so hard doesn't even notice me so I let out a loud cough. Her head snaps up and her brown eyes stare into mine. She asks with a bit of annoyance in her voice, "Yes dear?" I smile, ignoring her tone of voice and say kindly, "I am here for the school interview."

She curtly nods and asks, "Name?"

I reply, "Josephine Dawson." The receptionist nods again and points to a hall to her left. "Go down there and it's your first door on your right."

My heart beats faster. It's now or never. I force my feet to move over to the door and my shaking hand grips to doorknob and pushed. The door opens and I walk into a big room with dim lighting and a man sitting behind a mahogany table at work, scribbling down things on a notepad. I recognized the man as Joseph Millard, principal and creator of the school. He is a middle-aged man with graying brown hair and grey eyes that have a thin wire frame glasses around them. He is my access to this school. I hug my sketchbook to my chest and wait for him to say something.

He hears the door open and looks up from his work. He examines me with his quizzical grey eyes for a moment and then gestures to the chair in front of him. He smiles and says kindly, "Hello, Miss. Dawson. Your right on time. Have a seat."

I nod once, smiling back at him and take a seat in the cushioned chair in front of his desk. He holds out his hand and asks, "Your sketchbook?" I hand him the sketchbook and he flips it open. Most of my drawings are of my Mother. I always like to tell my mother that when she becomes a famous moving picture actress I could sell them. Other's are of my best friend Maddie, some of kids playing in my local park, and some are just of interesting people come across in this town. He examines each one carefully and when he is finished he glances up at me. "Not bad, Miss. Dawson."

I internally let out a sigh of relief. I smile gratefully and politely say, "Thank you sir."

He nods smiling and he tells me, "Miss Dawson, you are a very good artist. Which is why I am going to skip most of these useless questions. You obviously have enough talent to be in this school. But there is one question I have to ask you. Why should we enter you in this school?"

I take a deep breath and smile about what he just complemented on but I have always despised this question. If I had it my way I would say, '_I don't know you tell me.' _But obviously I couldn't say that so I responded, "You should place me in this school because I have been dying to go here since I was seven years old. I love drawing and it's not just a hobby for me, it is part of my life. It's my passion, I want to draw something and make a person go _Wow! she drew that?_ I don't want someone to just look at my work and just see it's a drawing, I want to make them feel something. Even if they hate it they are feeling something. This school, this experience, would really help me be what I want to be, which is an artist."

He half smiled at my answer and replied, "Well said Ms. Dawson. You will be getting a letter in the mail."

My eyes widened. "That's it?" I blurted out.

Mr. Millard laughed quietly, "Yes miss. That's it." I nod and take back my sketchbook. I walk out of the room and out of the building with a huge grin on my face. That was easier than I thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really mean a lot to me! Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

I walked out of that door feeling as if a weight was lifted off my chest. I smiled to myself and decided I was going to take my time walking home. I regretted walking so fast and figured I was going to have sore legs tomorrow. I kept replaying the interview in my head and wondered if I would get in. He seemed like he liked me a lot but I still don't know. When doubt started to creep up on me, I told myself to keep it positive.

I glanced down at the ground for only a second and I slammed into something. Pain shot through my body as I fell straight on my ass. I groaned and winced at the pain. I looked up and saw a man on the floor as well, guessing that this is the guy I slammed into. He looked in his mid 30's and had shaggy blonde hair that fell in his face and piercing blue eyes. He had a bit of facial scruff on his face but other than that he had young boyish features. A sudden feeling came over me that I knew this man from somewhere. He had an apologetic expression on his face and he quickly said, "I am so sorry!"

He quickly got up and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I shook my head and said nicely, "No it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

He shook his head and argued, "No really it's my fault. I gotta job interview now and I am kinda freaking out." he paused, smiling and shaking his head. He said regretfully, "Sorry, did I just say that out loud?"

I give a little laugh. I feel like I gotta talk to this guy. Like an invisible magnet was pulling me to him. My mother's voice popped up in the back of my head telling me when I was six years old and living in New York City, '_Josephine, never talk to strangers!'_ But I just had to urge to talk to him. So I ignored my mother's voice. "It's fine. I just had a schooling interview, scared me shitless!"

He laughs and then gave me a curious look. "What school?" he asks.

I turn around and point to the school down the street. "Millard's."

The corners of his mouth perk up a bit. "That's were my job interview is. They are looking for a vice principal and I applied."

I smile and exclaim, "Small world! Hey if I get in and you get the job, I guess I will be seeing you around."

He smiles and nods. "Guess so," he holds out his hand and introduces himself, "I'm Jack."

The name painfully reminds me of someone but I force a smile and grab his hand. "Josephine." I see something flicker in his eyes but I not sure what it is. We awkwardly shake hands for a couple of seconds before we let go. He kindly smiles and says, "See ya around."

I smile widely and repeated the same thing, "See ya around."

We both walk in different directions and I kind of hope that he gets the job. He seemed like a nice guy and well, if I get in, I would see him again. I start to make my way back home but decide on the way back to stop at my best friend, Madeline Henderson's, house. That's the only down side to the school. If I get in I would be leaving Madeline, or Maddie as she demands everyone calls her, (she loathes being called Madeline; too formal for her personality) at my old school. We have been friends since as long as I can remember. We met in the first grade and had been attached at the hip ever since. Our mothers are also very close. I also love her mom Tammy Henderson. She is like a second mom to me. I offered the idea that Maddie could try to get in to the school but hey! She can't draw anything if her life depended on it.

So I have to see her as much as possible now. I keep walking straight until I reach her street and turn the corner. I walk across her front lawn and up onto the porch to the door. I knock and hear someone yell, "Just a minute!"

I stand there for a few seconds before the door creaks open and Madeline's mother standing in the door way. I smile widely and exclaim, "Hi Tammy! Is Maddie here?"

She smiles back at me and exclaims back. "Hello Josephine! Why yes, she is," she turns her head back and yells, "Maddie! Josie is here!"

I hear footsteps pounding on hardwood floor and Madeline pops into the doorway. Her mother smiles at the two of us and walks back into the house. Madeline's green eyes were full of excitement and a pile of her ash blonde hair was in messy bun pinned on to the top of her head; as it always is. She grins and practically jumps on me to hug me. "Josie! How I've missed you!"

I laugh and pat her back. I say playfully , "Maddie, it has been one day."

She pulls away and exclaims, "I know! But that is too long!" I roll my eyes and grin. I yell happily, "Wow Maddie, you make me feel loved!"

She grins back. "Well that is a good thing!" she opens the door and says in a fake British accent. "You may enter!" I can't resist a smile. I can't resist a smile and I roll my eyes at her. Typical Maddie; Very energetic and sometimes extremely crazy. She asks me excitedly as we are walking up the stairs to her bedroom, "Oh! How did the interview go?"

Before I can tell her anything I see Maddie's father sitting in his large comfortable looking chair reading his newspaper. I wave to him and exclaim, "Hi Mr. Henderson!" He glances up from his newspaper, looking at me from over his glasses. He smiles warmly and nods, "Hello Josephine!" I smile I him again and he disappears from sight as Maddie and I get upstairs and into her bedroom. I start telling her every single detail from the interview. I even tell her about Jack, the guy I ran into after the interview. She makes a face and smacks me in the arm, "Josie he was a complete stranger! What if he tried to kill you?"

"Hey!" I exclaim and playfully smack her back. I cross my arms and sit down on her bed. I sarcastically say, "Yes Maddie. A guy would try to murder me on a busy street with hundreds of witness' and in broad daylight!"

She sighs, sitting down too and grumbles, "I don't know it could have happened!"

I laugh at her and I ask hopefully, "Do you think I will get in?" She smiles and places a hand on my shoulder, exclaiming in a happy tone, "Of corse you will Josephine! Mr. Millard seemed like he liked you and you draw way better than anyone I know!"

I shrug and lay back against her pillows. She says encouragingly, "Your amazing Josephine! I'm positive you will get in!" Her voice starts to drift away as I close my eyes. I never realized how tired I was until now. A few seconds pass before I feel something smack my leg. "Josephine! You can't be falling asleep on me now!"

I use all my energy to pull out of my sleepy state and try to concentrate on crazy Maddie to keep my eyes open. Maddie gasps and quickly says, "Oh my god! I totally forgot to tell you! Remember Hazel from English class? I heard" My eyes start to close sleepily and I quickly open them widely. This process continues as her story continues. Maddie stops abruptly and says kindly, "Go home Josie. You look exhausted."

I gratefully smile at her. "I'm sorry Maddie." She shakes her head and replies, with a small smile on her face, "It's fine. Go home and take a nap!"

This is why I love Maddie. She's crazy but still cares about my well-being! We walk arm in arm back down her stairs and give each other a goodbye hug as we got to the door. As soon as I am one foot off her porch she calls, "Josie!"

I turn around and ask dumbfounded, "What?" She points to her chin and rubs it. She grins mischievously, "You got a little something right here."

I scowl as she laughs. I wipe the drool off my chin with the back of my hand. I yell, "Goodbye Madeline!" and step on the porch. I throw my head back laughing as I turn around and see the look on her face at me using her full name. I blow her a kiss which with a scowl she pretends to "catch" it and throw it on the ground and stomp on it. I laugh again and continue to walk, shaking my head. Luckily, Maddie only lives a few blocks away from me so I don't have to walk that far. By the time I get home, I am totally exhausted and can barely keep my eyes open. I grab my house key from my breast pocket on my dress and unlock the door. I walk in and hear my mother call, "Josie? Is that you?"

I call back with sarcasm dripping off my tongue. "No this is a robber here to take the cat!" My mother and I recently got a cat named Neville at a local shelter. He is a bright orange cat with big green eyes. I always joke with my mom that he has her hair; which she highly disagrees. He is the cutest thing although he is completely overweight. My mother and I were just out running errands and we came across the adoption at our local animal shelter. I begged my mother to let us look and when she reluctantly agreed, I had pulled or half dragged, her inside. I looked around at the various animals. I had really wanted a dog but my mom said I had to get something smaller than a dog.

That's when I saw him, my beautiful Neville. I didn't think he was the most attractive cat but I already loved him. I went over to him and picked him up. He was probably one of the sweetest cats and he purrs to anyone who holds him. Except Maddie, he tends to avoid her. My mom also liked him and asked the employee how much he was. The employee said that he was free. Apparently no one wanted him. Hearing this it saddened me and made me want the cat even more. Now, we have a third addition to the family! Neville Dawson.

I hear my mother laugh and say, "Oh no! Not my baby!" I follow her voice to the kitchen and her reading a book at the dining table. She glances up at me her green eyes lighting up. I put on a fake insulted face and scoff, "What am I then?"

She rolls her eyes and smiles at my insulted face. She pouts her lip and says in a baby voice, "You're my baby too," she gasps, returning to her normal voice, and asks excitedly, "How did the interview go?"

I sit down opposite from her at the table, grinning. I go through every little detail, like I did with Maddie but this time I leave out the talking with stranger thing! Heavens knows what she would do if she found out I was doing that. I end it with, "I answered his question and then he said I could leave. I think it went pretty well but I don't know."

My mother smiles, crossing her arms and says happily, "Of course it went well honey!"

I smile back at my mother and twirl a piece of my blonde hair around my finger for a moment, I let out a loud yawn and remember how tired I am. I stand up from the wooden and say tiredly, "I think I am going to take a nap." Mom nods and pickes up her book again. "Ok dear, I will wake you up at supper." I nod back to her and slowly climb the stairs to my bedroom. I collapse on my bed and soon fall into a deep sleep.

**A/N: There's the end of chapter three! I will update Asap! Please Review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! So sorry about the late updating! I am sick and have been too lazy to write :P.. But anyways, here is the next chapter! **

I woke up to something shaking me and a feathery feeling on my face. I groan and peek out from under my eyelids. I see that the thing on my face is head full of red hair and my mother's aggravated face behind it. "Josephine! It's time for supper!" I groan again and roll over pulling the covers over my head. She pulls the covers off my body and tries to pull me off the bed. So, I grab onto the headboard, laughing inside my head.

"Josephine Dawson! You have-" _tug _"Slept-" _tug _"Four hours! It's time to get up!"

Oh god! Really? I must have really been tired then! I let go of the headboard and glance at my panting mother, trying not to burst out into laughter. She sighs and puts her hands on her hips exclaiming, "Come on Josephine! You really need to get up!"

I reluctantly sit up and get up off the bed. My mother crosses her arms and gives an annoyed sigh. "Finally! My God Josie! You are so difficult sometimes!" She mutters something under her breath but I don't really catch it.

I stretch my arms out and let out a big yawn. I grin and exclaim, "Sorry mommy!" My mother rolls her eyes but the corners of her mouth turn up. She starts to walk out the door but then turns around and demands, "Go wash up and be downstairs in five minutes."

I nod and walk to the bathroom, thinking about my interview, and what we are having for dinner.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Four days later)

I'm sitting at the table with my mother eating breakfast. The light is shining through the window and brightening up the room. The air is filled with the smell of hotcakes and bacon; my favorite. We rarely have food like this. We only eat it on Sunday's, like today. Well we used to because that was the only day Mom had off from her waitressing job. But she had recently quit to start working at our local theatre as an actress. They had loved her so much they had offered her money to be or just audition for their shows, which was rare and Mom was thrilled about. Their pay was also quite large too, and lasted us more than needed. Also one of the director's had some connections with some professional producers and he said Mom was exactly what they have been looking for. Which makes me so excited for my Mother. She had always wanted to be a moving picture actress.

So now there can be more delicious Sunday breakfasts. I am shoveling the delicious food into my mouth while Mom scans through the newspaper occasionally glancing up at me and shaking her head. I am quite proud to say that my mother's cooking has gotten a lot better over the 14 years of my life. I remember, when I was younger, trying to shove down the burnt and stale bread my mom had made. But hey when that's all you got to eat, you learn to love it. I start to get a series of hiccups from eating too fast, causing Mom to laugh at me. I slow down and take a drink of water. Mom asks with a smile on her face "Josie, can you go get the mail?"

I nod, popping another piece of hot cake in my mouth as I get up from the table. I wipe my hands on my dress causing Mom to laugh about my horrible manners. I glance at her, smiling back and see something in her eyes. I don't really know what it is, but her eyes are filled with an ironic happiness. I look at her strangely and shrug as I walk to the front yard. I step onto the fresh green grass that feels cool under my bare feet. I walk over to our baby blue mailbox with both of our handprints on it from when we painted it last summer. I open the burning metal lid, thanks to the summer sun and heat, and grab the pile of envelopes. I shut the lid and start to look through the mail.

_Bills_

_Mom_

_Bills_

My eyes widen and my heart almost stops beating when I see the next envelope. I see the Millard's logo on the top right of the envelope and I let out an excited squeal. I throw all the other mail on the grass and tear it open. I grab the piece of paper within it and quickly open it up. So fast I almost rip the letter.

_Miss. Josephine Dawson,_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted-_

I scream excitedly, getting a strange look from neighbors outside and run across the lawn back into the house. I did it! I got in! I hear my mother's worried voice. "Josephine? Is everything alright?"

I scream again in response to her and run into the dining room. I jump up and down and dance around, screaming like a maniac. I shove the piece of paper into her hands and grin ear to ear. She furrows her eyebrows and looks at the paper. She reads, "Miss. Dawson – proud to inform you – you have been accepted?"

She laughs and let's out her own excited scream before pulling me into a bear hug. I laugh and hug her back exclaiming, "Mommy I got in!"

She smiles and pulls away from the hug to grab my face in her hands. She grins and says happily, "I am so proud of you Josie. I knew you could do it."

She hands me the paper back and I beam down at it. I am going to Millard's Art Institute! I read the rest of the paper and I find out that school starts in one week! I turn to Mom and say baffled, "Mom! It says here that school starts in one week!"

She nods and shrugs, saying in a happy tone, "Well then we have to go school shopping for you then," She bites her lip for a second and then adds, "I have a little something for you Josie."

I furrow my eyebrows and ask a little oddly, "What?"

She leaves the room for a second, while I stand there confused listening to the sounds of paper rustling. Mom comes back into the kitchen with a wrapped gift. My mouth opens a little in surprise. I give her a huge beaming smile and ask gleefully, "What's this mom?"

She shakes her head and says, "Just a little something I got for you when you found out you got in." I raise my eyebrows and ask, "What if I didn't get in?"

She smiles, "But you did. Just open it Josephine!" I smile and start to tear open the wrapping paper. Once I rip off all the paper; I see a leather book and open it up. It has many pencils, pastels, and charcoals. Then in the back it has a stack of parchment. I gasp and turn to my mom, "Mom! You shouldn't have! This must have cost a fortune!"

Mom shakes her head and says casually, "It wasn't that much and I have saved up for it! I still had a lot of money leftover from that play I did last month, so it was nothing. Just think of it as an early birthday present."

I set the sketchbook on the table and go over to my mom. I wrap my arms around her and whisper appreciatively, "Thanks Mom."

My mother hugs me back and answered back, "Your welcome honey."

The next week goes by like a blur. My mom put all my registration in and sent in my money. We went school shopping and I got a few new cheap dresses and a new pair of shoes. I also got a few school supplies and I am ready to go! I wake up Monday morning feeling excited yet nervous. I could not wait to start but I remembered that I didn't know _anyone_. Hell, if Jack got the job, then he would be the only person I would know at that school. How stupid does that sound! The only person you know at a school is the vice principal!

That morning I kiss my mother on the cheek and say goodbye. She tells me to have a good day and I leave feeling butterflies in my stomach. On my walk to school, I think about the fact that this is the first time I have been actually excited to go to school. I think because, my classes revolve around art. I usually spent most of my classes doodling in my notebook and not paying attention to anything. Then in the end failing most of my exams, which just made me want to go to Millard's even more. They have several class categories in the school. The main categories are drawing, painting, and acting. Then there are the classes in those categories that you can take. For me, I just can't wait to get to drawing!

I finally get to school and walk into the lobby once again just like I did almost two weeks ago. I look around unsure of where to go. There are a few students in the lobby but I don't really want to go up to them because they are talking, laughing and I feel out of place. Then I see the familiar receptionist and I walk up to her. I smile and exclaim "Excuse me, where do the students go?"

She glances up from her work again and says bluntly "Oh , it's you again," Before I could respond to that she adds with a bored tone, "Go right and there'll be an elevator. You can't miss it.

I nod and reply with a semi glare, "Thank you." That woman definitely seems to wake up on the wrong side of the bed every morning. But as I comprehend her words I think, _An elevator? Damn this place must be rich! _I have only been in an elevator a few times in my life and I had always loved them; thinking they were the most fun things ever. I follow the grumpy lady's directions and go down the hall on her right and spot the elevator. I step inside and see the elevator operator in there. He is a fairly old man with gray hair and a receding hair-line. He has laugh lines around his mouth and has kind brown eyes. Something flickers in his eyes when he sees me but he quickly asks, "Going up?"

I smile and nod. He cranks the lever and he turns his head back at me smiling. "You a new student? I haven't seen you here before."

I nod and answer nervously, "Yeah." He smiles and exclaims quietly, "Well welcome to Millard's Art Institute!"

I respond back with a smile, "Thank you!" He stops cranking and opens up the doors. I take a deep breath and then step out of the elevator.

**A/N: Please review! Again, I will try to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I am in a play at school and rehearsals have been going till 8. Then after that I have homework so I have no time to write! But to make it up to you there is lots of Jack in this :)! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Titanic!**

I star in amazement at the room in front of me. I feel like I'm in a dream or something **(A/N: Ten brownie points to whoever guesses who said that in Titanic! xD) **It's a huge long hallway with individual class rooms on both sides. But instead of having clear white walls, there are murals decorating them like a canvas. The murals consist of bright colors all around and they all connect like a big puzzle. Blues, purples, oranges, reds, basically every color of the rainbow and more. On the far back wall, there is a large gold plaque that says, _'Painting'_

There are piles of students in the hall. Laughing, talking, just like in the lobby, and also exchanging schedules. In this school, there are five levels. Everyone starts out as a level one but then progresses on your skill and grade. This school is for grades 7th through 12th. Most 7th graders are level ones and then 12th graders are most likely level fives. Well that's great. I am probably not even going to be put with people within my age group. Just because I couldn't afford it two years ago! My stomach and attitude drop when I realize Maddie isn't going to be here with me. I am all alone. But I push those thoughts away and I am about to walk away but the elevator operator taps me on the shoulder. He smiles and says, "Miss, this is the 1st floor where you will get your schedule. What letter does your last name start with?"

I furrow my eyebrows and answer puzzled, "D?" He nods and points down the hall to the 1st door on the right hand side. "102 is where you will be going."

I nod and smile at him. "Thank you Mr.-"I hold out my hand. He grabs it and responds, "Collins. Mr. Collins. But please call me Andrew."

I politely smile at him and give a shake to his hand. "Nice to meet you Andrew! I'm Josephine Dawson."

His brings my hand to his mouth and kisses it. "Pleasure to meet you Josephine!" I laugh and look over my shoulder. Behind me there are a couple of aggravated looking students waiting for the elevator. I bit my lip and say quickly, "Well I better get going!"

He lets go of my hand and says, "Yes, I better go to! Got a lot of students to bring down and up here!"

I nod and smile again. "Ok, see you later than Andrew." He gives a curt nod and closes the elevator door. I take a deep breath and walk a little farther down the hall. I mutter, "101" as I walk past the classroom. Then I get to the 102 and think to myself _'Here we go!'_. I walk over to the door and turn the knob. I pull open the door and there are five tables with students in singled filed lines in front of them.

Each table has a little sign taped to the front of the desk signifying the letter of each last name. I search the room for table 'D'. When I spot it, it barely has anyone in line. I thank God for that. God knows how impatient I am. I walk over to the table and wait for the last people to finish. When they do, I step up and there is woman, who looks very similar to the woman downstairs, handing out schedules, "Name please." She asks.

I reply, "Um- Josephine Dawson." The woman curtly nods and searches through a medium height stack of papers. She pulls one out and hands it to me. "Here you go dear."

I smile and thank her. I quickly walk out of the room and look down at my schedule:

_Josephine Dawson_

_Level: 1_

_1: Drawing 2 Rm 305_

_2: Painting 1 Rm 108_

_3: Theatre 101 Rm 206_

_Lunch_

_4: Pastel Drawing Rm 310_

_5: Art History Rm 304_

I smile down at the paper. I suddenly get a rush of excitement. They put me in a year 2 course! I grin to myself and beam at the piece of paper but then I knock into something –again. I fall onto my butt hard, just like a few weeks before, and my schedule flies out of my hand and I hear the piece of paper hit the ground. God I seriously need to watch where I'm going; I am so clumsy now a days! What is with me? I look up to see that, yet again it's Jack I have bumped into. I throw my head back laughing at the fact we meet like this again. He starts with a sincere tone, "Oh God! I'm sorry-"

His blue eyes land on me and he lets out a loud laugh too. "Oh! Hello again Josephine!" I smile back at him, "Hi Jack -or should I say Mr. Vice Principal! I can see you got the job!"

He laughs again and nods, "Yeah, yeah I did. I can see you got in!" I laugh and say proudly, "Yes I did. See! The interview wasn't that bad, was it?"

He drapes his arms on his knees and shakes his head chuckling. "No it wasn't that bad. But why does it seem we always meet like this?"

I laugh and shake my head. "No idea! Guess the universe is trying to tell us something!"_ 'But I have no idea what it is though.' _I think bitterly. Students pass us in the hall and look down at us strangely. We both notice that we have sat on the floor for quite some time. We both burst out into laughter as we both start to get up. He holds out his hand to me, like before and I take it, smiling. When I get up I wipe off my dress from the semi dirty floor and realize I left my schedule on the ground. I start to bend down to pick it up but Jack gets to it before me. He picks it up and starts to hand it to me but something catches his eye on the paper. Confusion starts to form all over his face and he looks from the paper to my face. He stares at me intently and carefully for a few seconds, examining my face but then looks back at the paper and mutters with an absolute puzzled tone, "Josephine Dawson?"

I furrow my eyebrows and ask puzzled, "What?" He breaks out of his confusion like trance and sees my similar puzzled expression. He shakes his head and stutters, "Uh- what? Oh it's -um- nothing."

I look at him strangely and I nod hesitantly unsure of what he was getting at. "Um- ok." We both look at each other for a couple of moments. His blue eyes bore into my identical ones and I get that weird feeling again. That I know him from somewhere. Then we both notice we have had intense eye contact for more than 10 seconds before we both look away. We glance back at each other and we both give each other nervously smiles. The bell ringing through out the halls finally breaks our awkward silence and I shrug and exclaim, "Well time to go to class! I'll see you later."

He glances up at me from the ground and he says warmly, despite the awkwardness we just experienced, "Ah Yeah. See you later Josephine!" I smile and wave at him as I walk away. I start to make my way to the elevator but then I see how many students need to use it. This is where some patience would come in handy with me. I sigh and bite my lip, contemplating my options. I could always take the stairs. But where the hell are they? I hear Jack call from behind me, "Hey Josephine!"

I turn around giving him a confusion look. He shoves his hands in his pockets and gives me a smug smirk, point\ing to a door behind him. "Stairs are right here." I laugh at his ironic timing and quietly thank him while I walk to the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**(Jack P.O.V)**

Dawson? Josephine Dawson. Maybe somehow we are related? She sure as hell looks familiar to me. Maybe she's a distant cousin or something? This is Chippewa Falls for crying out loud, my hometown! I watch as all the students shuffle into their classrooms until I am the only one left in the halls. I had come out here a few months ago, when I stopped looking for her. Rose. I feel dread wash over my body as I think of her name. Fifteen years ago, I had been sure she was alive. Now I'm not so sure.

I remember being under the freezing water on that horrible night and not being able to breathe. I started to give up and let the dark cold water take me but then I remembered her beautiful face. Rose. I burst out of the water, coughing up all the water in my lungs, and I saw the floating board was empty and Rose was gone. I knew that there was to scenarios. Either she had been saved, which I had hoped for, or she had fallen into the water. I prayed to God that she was saved. I saw another life boat in the distance and after trying to call out to it, my voice was only a hoarse whisper. So I used everything I had to swim over to it. I just kept thinking of Rose, to motivate myself to get to it. The people on the boat pulled me onto it, and I had passed out. The next time I woke up was on the Carpathia, in the infirmary. I had an extreme case of hypothermia and had been so close to dying.

When an officer came in the infirmary and took my name, I looked over at the clipboard. That's when I saw it. Her name, right next to mine. _Rose Dawson._ That's how I knew she was alive. Once I started feeling normal again I searched everywhere on the ship for her but unfortunately I never found her. When the ship docked, I put my whole life into finding her. I had rarely eaten because I never had any time to get I job. I had been so busy, going into every inn, hotel. Asking for a Rose Dawson, but all of them told me the same answer; she wasn't there. I looked all over the place, just in case she was sleeping on the streets; which terrified me because she was alone. I just prayed to God that Cal and her mother never got a hold of her again. I had searched everywhere. All these years, I just got my hopes up each time. I was never going to find her. It was only until a few months ago when I had given up. That's when I decided to come back to my roots and I have been living in my old childhood home.

When I got back, I found out the built an art school here, and they were looking for a Vice Principal. It was perfect and I was so happy when I got the job. I needed something to get my mind of Rose. Then I met Josephine, who was a very sweet girl. The first time I saw her, the thought of Rose just kept sweeping over me. It didn't help at all that her name reminded me of a certain song. Then just now I saw Josephine's last name. Dawson.

I sigh and put a hand through my hair before shoving my hands in my pockets again. Ah well, I better get back to my office. I start walking to the elevator when I see Mr. Collins glaring at me his eyes in tight slits. My lips press together and I nod to him with a small smile. He nods back and I turn around. Feeling the sudden need to take the stairs. I walk back to my office with Josephine and Rose on my mind.

**A/N: :D Yay! Got that done! Hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you think and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the late update! I have been so busy you have no idea! Hopefully next week, when my busy schedule calms down, I can update sooner! But thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! Oh! And to PullMeIntoTheDark and Supervillegirl, both of you get ten brownie points! Lol :)**

**(Josephine P.o.v)**

I was exhausted when I finally got up all those stairs. When I got on the last step I let out something between a groan and a cry and opened the door. My mouth dropped when I saw the hall. Instead of having painted murals on the walls, it was drawings. A lot of the drawings were of famous people in Art History. I grin when I see the plaque at the end of the hall reading, _'Drawing'._

I look down the hall and see many students shuffling into their classrooms. I look down at my schedule again. Room 305. I get another rush of excitement when I realize I have drawing right now, I can't wait. I still wish my friends were here though. I walk over to the door and take a deep breath. I open the door and see many tables with chairs pulled up next to them. I purse my lips and look around for somewhere to sit. I spot an open seat next to a nice looking boy and girl. The boy has a curly mop of brown hair on the top of his head and has an olive tone skin. The girl is very beautiful. She has long straight black hair and clear white skin. Looking at her she reminds me of one of those China dolls I saw while walking past a store in New York when I was younger.

I walk over to them and sit across from them. They look surprised at me for a moment and I feel like leaving to go find another seat. But both their kind smiles stop me. I smile back and let out a quiet breath of relief. I sit there staring down at my folded hands in my lap. But my head snaps up when I hear the girl's voice say, "Hi, I'm Ivy."

I smile warmly at her and reply shyly, "I'm Josephine. Nice to meet you." I take notice that her eyes are a pretty brown. She smiles politely back and points to her friend, "This is Nico."

He gives a smile and greet him back. Ivy leans on her hand and exclaims, "You have really pretty eyes." I smile and say sincerely, "Thank you." I like these people they seem really nice. But the kind atmosphere suddenly turns silent again. This is awkward. I want Maddie to be here so she can break the ice of getting to know someone. She's good at those things. Everyone in the room starts to get quiet and I look over to the front of the room to see a young-looking man. He has jet black hair and olive-green eyes. He clears his throat and announces, "Hello class! My name is Mr. Harrison and welcome to my class. I hope you like where you are sitting because this is where you will be sitting for the rest of the year."

All the three of us sitting at the table glance at each other and smile. Mr. Harrison continues, "So I suggest you get to get to know and love your neighbors. I know every first day of class you go over class rules and regulations. But you lot seem civil and well-mannered enough so we can skip all that boring stuff. First of all, right now, I want you to draw something. Anything really, but something small. Something you can draw in under ten minutes. Think of it as a warm-up. You may start now."

I pull out my sketchbook and flip through a few used pages that I drew a few days ago of Maddie. She had demanded that I draw her in order "that I remember her beautiful face". I try to hold in a laugh at all the photos I drew of her and turn to a blank sheet in the back of them. I purse my lips and look around the room for something to draw. I look down at my bag and decide to draw that. I quickly sketch the outline of the bag and keep looking at the object to refresh my memory with the image. Ten minutes pass and I look down at my drawing satisfied with myself. Mr. Harrison walks around the room taking attendance but also checking out our drawings. He gets to our table and asks Ivy and Nico's names. After, he turns to me and asks, "Names?"

I reply, "Josephine Dawson." He slightly tilts his head and looks like he about to say something but then just shuts his mouth. He scribbles my name on the seating chart and then his eyes land on my drawing. His eyes slightly widen and he approves, "Wow! Very good Miss. Dawson! Very well done!"

I smile proudly and thank him. He nods and smiles back. He walks back to the front of the class and says, "Most of you seem to have excellent drawing skills. This year we will be working on these skills and making them even better. We will also be working on all drawing techniques to help you become a better artist."

We spent the rest of the class listening to Mr. Harrison go on about what we are going to do this year. He stopped a few minutes before the bell and let us interact with our table. Nico turns to me and smiles, "So are you new? I haven't seen you around."

I shrug and pull a blonde curl behind my ear nervously. "Well kind of, I am actually a first year." Ivy turns to me with a big grin on her face. She exclaims "Me too!"

I laugh and exclaim back, "No way!"

"Yes! Oh my gosh! That's so amazing! I thought I was the only one."

I inwardly beam to myself. I was happy I wasn't the only first year around here. I turn to Nico and ask, "Are you a second year?"

He nods and crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair casually. "Yeah, I am. I just know Ivy because I went to primary school with her." Ivy excitedly nods next to him.

I laugh at the two of them and then ask curiously, "How old are you guys?" Turns out Nico is 15 and Ivy is 14, like me. I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship with Ivy and I. I think of Maddie and wonder if she would be jealous right now. I snort in my head and think _'Probably'_. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing throughout my ears. Wow that went by quick. I get up from the table and push in my chair. I grab all my belongings and start to walk out of the door.

But once I get right outside the door Ivy stops me. She smiles and asks curiously, "What class do you have next?" I look down at my schedule and answer, "Painting 1 in room 108."

She grins and grabs my arm jumping up and down, exclaiming, "Me too!" I laugh, I can tell she is very energetic, like Maddie. We both walk together to class talking and giggling about our previous schools. Turns out Ivy had a best friend she had to leave too and she just thanked God that she had Nico with her.

The rest of the day seems to go by in a blur. I found out from Ivy, who probably found out from Nico, that each floor has a different theme. Like the painting hall has a painted mural. Then the drawing hall has a drawing mural. Then the theatre hall has a connecting mural of Comedy and Tragedy masks and many interpretations Shakespearean plays painted on the walls, During lunch, on the ground floor, I ate with Ivy and Nico. It seems like they are the only people nice enough to make friends with here; and I am okay with that.

By the end of the school day, I am pretty much exhausted. But I can't wait to get home and tell Mom everything about it. This school is everything I hoped for and more. I walk out the brick stoned building confident and completely satisfied with myself. But suddenly I get the uneasy feeling that someone is watching me. I know it's probably stupid but I can't shake the feeling. I glance around, but no one is looking at me, they're just minding their own business. I know it's probably just paranoia but I start to pick up my pace. It's probably just my New York instincts acting up again. I am about to start to run but I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. I let out a yelp and jerk away from them. But when I spun around to face my "attacker" I see that it is only Jack. He has an apologetic expression on and he holds his hands out in surrender. I notice he is holding a sketchbook, my sketchbook. He calmly says, "I'm sorry. I just found this and I saw your name in the inside."

I look at him confused. I could have sworn I put it in my bag. I look down at my bag and notice there's an empty space between two of my books. I didn't even notice that I left it there! I gratefully take the sketchbook from him and thank him sincerely. He nods, giving me a warm smile. He shakes his head still smiling. "They are very good. You're a really fantastic artist."

I smile genuinely and say, "Thank you." I look at my watch and see it is a little past three. "Aw damn, I gotta go! My Mom will probably worry if I'm not home soon. I'll talk to you later!"

Jack smiles and nods, putting his hands in his pant pockets. "See you later Josephine." I grin at him a slightly nod. I turn away from him and walk quickly down and across the street. Right before the school is out of sight, I subconsciously look back at it. I see Jack is still staring after me, looking like he is deep in thought. I furrow my eyebrows and turn back around. I stop for a minute biting my lip and start to think what he could be thinking about. Eh it's probably nothing.

**A/N: I know! Kind of a boring chapter! I will try really hard to write these next couple days, but I might not get the next chapter up till maybe this weekend. But please review! Also I would like to thank my bestest friend ever, Ivy, for letting me put her in my story. Love ya girl! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again! I am sooo sorry for the late update! Hopefully this makes up for it! But thank you for the helpful and wonderful reviews! I am going to rewrite the last chapter a bit because Mayakaur, pointed out some of my language wasn't really in the correct time period. That was a woopsie on my part xD haha… I say it all day at school so I don't even notice when I write it into my stories! So thank you for pointing that out Mayakaur! :) **

I ran onto my front porch excited to tell Mom everything. I felt around for my key in my bag but found nothing. I must have left it here this morning. I lean my head back and let out an exaggerated groan. I was probably so nervous this morning I forgot to take my key with me. I lean against the door and knock three times. I hear Mom's footsteps coming to the door and her yell, "Coming!"

I smile and groan back at her in response. She opens the door and I stick out my bottom lip to her. She puts her hands on her hips and says half scolding, half laughing, "Josephine Dawson, how many times have I told you to remember your key?"

"I'm sorry Mommy!" I exclaim, while placing my hand to my head dramatically. She jokingly rolls her eyes at me and pulls me inside. SHe leads me towards the kitchen and sits me down at the dining room table. She sits across from me, grinning and she shrugs, "So?"

I smile cheekily at her and prop my feet up on the empty chair next to me. "So what?" She rolls her eyes at me and says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "How was your first day sweetheart?"

I grin and exclaim, "It was amazing!"

While we prepare dinner I tell her everything. I go on and on about the beautiful murals, my new friends and every class I have gotten. I even told her about Jack this time. "The vice principal is really nice." I say as I put the silver ware on the table for dinner. My mother brought over two bowls for the two of us and poured the thick soup we made into each one. She asked curiously, "Is he? What's his name?"

I freeze. His name is Jack. My father's name is Jack. Whenever she hears anything Dad related she gets into this weird mood for weeks that I always somehow have to pull her out of. If I tell her his name then she will probably get like this again. I absolutely hate seeing my mother like that. Even though I would never admit it, it terrifies me. Whenever she's in the mood, I always choose to stay away from her. Because whenever I get near her she would burst out into tears. This was something that sometimes occurred when I was younger. And when you're a little kid and your mother spontaneously burst out crying whenever you come near her can freak out a kid. But, that rarely happened. Only when I really pushed her about the "Dad" topic. Other than that, Mom and I really had an amazing relationship.

It's time like those, when she got really sad, that I wonder how he died. It must have been something really bad. My mother's stern face brings me back into reality. I could always use his last name. It's um, um. Shit, what was it again? Did he even tell me his last name. I think back to when we first met. Nope, he just said Jack. I stutter nervously, "U-uh. I didn't catch it."

My mother eyed me suspiciously but said slowly, "Uh well ok. Whatever you say Josie," I give a nervous giggle and she throws me another suspicious look. "Are you okay Josephine?"

I give her a big smile to show her every thing is okay and I exclaim, "Yup! Everything is fantastic!" Okay I have never been the greatest liar. I back up and turn around to go back into the kitchen to get a glass of water. But turns out one of the bottom drawers on the cabinets was open and I end up swinging my shin into it. I gasp as pain shoots throughout my whole leg and grip the counter in a grimace. I slowly fall to the ground, in a semi dramatic way. I hold my leg to my chest and lay in a fetal position. During this incredible pain, I hear my mother... Laughing.

Okay, I'm glad she is smiling but she is laughing at my pain! I sit up and stare at her in shock. I hold my leg up to her and say in an exaggerated tone. "What you think this is funny?" More of her laughter indicates that she thinks this is hilarious. I scowl at her and grumble "Wow Mom nice to know that my pain is hilarious to you."

She holds in her laughter and walks over to me. She bends down and kisses, my soon to be bruised, shin. I cross my arms and scowl at her. "Yeah that's what I thought." Throughout dinner I make a grumpy face at her whenever she looks at me. Once we are done eating, I place the bag of ice for my leg onto the table. Mom calls from the kitchen sink, her back to me, "For the millionth time darling, I am sorry for laughing at your pain. You can't stay mad at me forever!"

I play with the bag of ice as I call back in a sing-song voice, "Yes I can!" I look down at my bag of ice and a mischievous smile spreads across my face as I get an idea. I grin and grab an ice-cube from the bag. I creep over to my mom and carefully pull back her dress collar. I drop the ice-cube in her shirt and laugh hysterically as she tries to get it out. Once it falls out she turns around trying to hold back a smile and scold me. "Josephine Margaret Dawson-"

I stand their smiling like an idiot until I run upstairs into my bedroom. I run into my bed and hide under the covers. A minute later I hear my door open. I peek out from under the covers. My mom is standing in the doorway, with her wild hair out of the loose bun she had minutes earlier. She is trying to hold back a smile while saying, "Josephine, I am sorry for laughing at you but was that really necessary?"

I sit up and nod my head. My mother gives up and lets a big smile come across her face. She walks over to me and sits down next to me on the bed. She wraps one arm around me and I hug her back. Well until I feel something freezing cold and wet slide down my back. "Mom!"

She looks at me and says back calmly, raising her eyebrows, "You didn't think I was going to let you get away with that, were you?"

I laugh and try to get the ice cube out of my dress. When it falls out, I stick my tongue out at her and shake my head. Suddenly I think of my parents, both Mom and Dad. I constantly think about how they met. Or what it would be like if he was here. When I was younger, around 6 or 7, I would imagine that one day I would wake up and he would be here. I start to wonder now if he would be proud of me, for getting into the Millard's. I know it's foolish because I have never met him before, but I miss him so much. Everyday. But eventually, I had to face the truth; and the truth hurt. A lot. My father is dead. End of story. But it would be nice if my mother would actually tell me things about him. Hell! I AM his daughter!

I lean back against my headboard and hesitantly ask my mom, "Mom? How did you and dad meet?" I see her body tense up and I see her familiar smile disappear. "W-what?" she chokes out.

Dare I say it again? I don't know if I should do it or not but I just ask again, a little more forcefully this time. "How did you and Dad meet?" Her face is a blank canvas. God I hope I didn't make her go into her rut again. She licks her lips and starts, "Josephine I don't think I should-"

I know I shouldn't be, she is sensitive on this topic, but I can't help but feel the anger that is boiling up inside of me. I let it consume me and I jump up from my bed and I yell at her, "Why can't you just tell me? God, do you know how selfish you are being to me!" Hurt appears on her features but I can't stop once I'm started. Tears start forming in my eyes and spill over my cheeks. I say a little calmer now, "You don't understand! All the time I see kids with their Dad's! It's not fair! And _you _don't even tell me about him! He is my father! Dead or alive! I have a right to know about."

My mother stares at me with wide eyes full of surprise after I finish my rant. I am even shocked at myself for my crazy mood change. I never yell at my mom like this. But I am so angry right now, I just don't care anymore. She is silent for a few moments, and I'm waiting for her to say something. But I take her silence as an answer to my rant. I let out an aggravated sigh at her and storm out of my room, slamming my door on the way out. I ignore her calling, "Josephine!" and I get down into the living room and my thoughts over come me. Like there is a full-out battle going throughout my head. I have to go get some fresh air. I grab a piece of paper and a pen and scribble down,

_Mom,_

_I need to get away. Be back soon._

_Josephine_

I look outside and see the dark sky. I walk out of the house and think of where to go. One place looks pretty good right now.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I am really self conscious about this chapter. Please review! Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Thank you to those whose reviewed! It means a lot to me :)**

I run out of my house feeling my face burn with anger. The cool summer night air hits my face and already starts to cool me off. I start to walk down the street. I take a deep couple of breaths and try to calm down. I walk a couple of blocks until I get to town. I cross the semi busy street and pass a few more streets until I get to my destination.

It's an old abandoned apartment building. People never come here, they claim it's haunted. But I think it's just a foolish claim adults start to keep kids from vandalizing it. It's basically on the outskirts of our small town, hidden by the bushes. But it's pretty creepy the first time you see it so I don't blame people for thinking it's haunted. I look up at my entry to the building. It's pretty high up but there is a fence close to it that goes up high enough that I can climb up the fence and then climb up the railing to the first floor. I place my foot on a wire in the fence and keep climbing up until I get to the railing. I grab the cold metal railing and pull myself up onto it. I climb up that railing and then place my feet onto the first floor. I walk over to the chained sign hooked onto the opening of the stairs. It reads,

PRIVATE PROPERTY

KEEP OUT!

I roll my eyes and simply unhook the sign. I climb up the stairs passing each floor before stopping at the roof. I step out onto the concrete roof and walk over to the edge. I sit down and lean back against one of the old chimneys that haven't been used in years. I sigh and look down at my town. Even through the darkness of the evening, I can still see the beautiful green hills that seem to go on for miles and miles. I see my small neighborhood where practically everyone lives in town. Maybe that is why this building had gotten abandoned. From this view, I can even see Lake Wissota.

I started to come here when I was nine years old. That's the time when I was probably most curious about my father. My mother shut me down each time and whenever I got too upset or angry, I'd come here. Sometimes I would never want to leave. Knowing that when I get home I would have an angry mother scolding me for leaving the house without telling her. But hey, I left her a note this time!

I start to think about unfair my mother is being to me. Hell I know it must be hard for her but she should tell her only daughter about her dead father. I feel tears sprang in my eyes and a lump form in my throat. Great here comes those angry tears again. But this time I don't wipe them away. I let them freely run down my cheeks and bring my knees to my chest.

I hear a voice behind me say, "Josephine?" I turn around and see Jack. I quickly turn back to the amazing view and wipe all my eyes and runny nose. What is he doing here? I try to smile and seem like I am perfectly fine but my stuffy nose and red face give me away. "Hey Jack. Um- what are you doing here?"

He ignores me and walks over to me. He kneels down next to me and looks at me with a concerned look on his face. He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks sternly at me. "Josephine are you okay?" I sniff and say, "I'm fine." Although I know my voice says otherwise.

He furrows his eyebrows and slightly shakes his head. "No you are not Josephine! Why are you crying? Did something happen?" I stubbornly shake my head. "It's nothing."

He crosses in front of me and sits down. He gives me a smug look and simply said "I can wait," God he isn't gonna leave is he? He pulls out a box of cigarettes and takes one out. "Mind if I have a smoke?" I quickly shake my head and look back out over the town trying to hide more tears coming from my eyes. I feel Jack's eyes on me as he lights his cigarette and I turn to him, pursing my lips.

I bite my lip and force out, "It's just that my father died before I was born, so I never knew him. Then when I try to ask my mother about him she won't tell me anything. Right now was one of those days where I hope she would tell me something, but like always I get my hopes up every time!"

I freeze. Did I really just blurt that out? I rarely pour my feelings out to people and I barely even know Jack! But something in me feels like I can tell Jack anything, which is kind of odd. Well, because he is the vice principal of my school.

He furrows his eyebrows and takes a puff of his cigarette, "Josephine, I know it might seem like your mother is being unfair. But, maybe she is still distraught from it, maybe?"

I snort. I can feel my voice crack while saying, "It's been almost 15 years! That is enough time to get your shit together and tell your daughter about her dead father! I deserve to know about him!" Tears spring in my eyes again. Jack looks at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry Josephine. I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

I look up at him with curious eyes. I respond quietly, "Really?"

He nods, with a vague pain in his eyes. He explains, "Both of my parents died when I was 15 and then-." He broke off from his sentence and stared out into the distance.

"Then what?" I whisper. He looks at me and I am taken back at his expression; complete and utter sadness. "I lost the love of my life."

Boy do I feel like an ass. Here I am complaining about not knowing anything about someone I have never met before and Jack has lost important people in his life and remembers the pain of losing someone. I look at him sympathetically and say sadly, "I'm so sorry Jack."

He slightly smiles and says, "Don't worry about me. But just give your mother some slack Josephine. I know the feeling she is going through and trust me, it is horrible. So just give it some time and I bet she will tell you more about your father eventually."

I give him a grateful smile. "Thank you Jack," I pause and remember my unanswered question. "Oh and Jack?" He looks up from his hands and asks, "What?"

"Why are you here?"

He smiles at this. "I used to some here all the time when I was a kid." My eyes widen and I give him a baffled look, "You lived here?"

He fakes a country accent and exclaims, "Born and raised." I throw my head back laughing which feels pretty good right now considering my attitude and look at him gratefully. "Thank you Jack."

He smiles and says, "Your welcome Josephine." I look at the sketchbook in his hands and curiously ask, "Is that yours?" He nods and half smiles. I grin and say nonchalantly, "Since you have already seen my drawings…"

He playfully rolls his eyes and hands me the sketchbook. "Here!" I smile triumphantly and take the leather book. I open up the first page and my eyes widen. He is amazing! The first drawing is of a little girl smiling with big round eyes, dimples, and short curly hair. I flip through a series of pages and stare at each one's one beauty. I look at him amazed "Wow. You are amazing!" He smiles gratefully and says, "Thank you." I flip the page and I see another which is of a man sitting on a stool at a bar, staring into his drink like it was way more than just a cup with alcohol in it. Jack notices what page I'm on and as he finishes off his smoke he says, "That man's name was Frank. I met him in a bar in New York. He lost his wife a few years back and turned to the bottle. Nice guy even though he was drunk most of the time."

I smile down at the drawings and say shaking my head, "This is exquisite work. I underestimated you." His eyebrows raised up and he jokingly exclaimed, "What? Just because I'm the principal of an art school doesn't mean I can't be an artist?"

I look up from the sketchbook and shake my head quickly, laughing. "No it's just that, I don't know. You are just really good! I quite jealous actually." He laughs and I hand him back his sketchbook. I remember that Jack is my Vice principal but he doesn't seem like that. He seems like a close friend; or somewhat of a father figure? I shake my head. I don't want to think about it anymore.

We both look out on the view and Jack starts to hum a familiar tune. The tune my mother used to sing to me as a child, the tune she hums while cooking, the tune I was named for. I start to add words to his humming, "Come Josephine in my flying machine."

He grins. "I see you know that song." I give him a grin back. "Well of course! It is the song I'm named after."

He smiles as that something that I saw when I first met him flashes through his eyes. Now it kinda seems like pain. His eyes leave mine and look down at his watch. "It's getting late and your mother might start to worry."

I nod and say bitterly. "Probably." We both stand up and get down the stairs. I get to my first floor railing and start to climb down. He looks at me with a confused look until recognition comes over his face. He let's out a laugh and exclaims "You know Josephine. There are stairs right over there." He points to his left and over about 6 feet are some stairs. He laughs again and adds, "God! I did the same thing when I came here the first few times."

I hold onto the railing and look from him to the stairs. "Are you serious? I have been coming here for 5 years and I have never noticed-." I am cut off by the feeling of my foot slipping on the railing and my hand loosing its grip.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I just had to.. :) I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful and helpful reviews! They really mean a lot to me like always. This chapter is really longer than usually, so I hope you like it! Thank you for reading :)**

I feel my foot slip and I let out a terrified scream as I feel myself falling off the building. Just before I can react, something has stopped me, grabbing my right hand and arm. I open my eyes barely breathing and I see it's Jack. I tell myself _don't look down!_ But I do the opposite of what my brain is forbidding me to do but I can't control the urge to look down. I glance down and see the concrete that seems a mile away. I feel a rush of absolute fear and let out a yelp trying to pull myself up. But it just makes me slip again and I let out another scream. I look up to Jack and cry out, "Please help me, Jack."

He looks down at me and promises, all sincerity in his eyes. "I got you. I won't let go." Even though my whole body is filled with terrifying fear, I trust him. He gets a grip on my arm and starts to pull me up. Once I get to the railing he puts his arms under my arms and pulls me back over the railing. We both fall back onto the 1st floor with a thud. My heart is pounding in my chest like if at any moment my heart could burst outside my chest. My breathing starts getting uncontrollably fast and I start hyperventilating. And my whole body is shaking violently from the adrenalin and fear from my terrifying experience. Tears start forming in my eyes and spilling over to my cheeks. That has to be the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to me. He engulfs me in a hug and I hug him back as tight as I possibly can. After a few seconds he pulls away from out embrace and puts his hand on my shoulder. He bends down and looks me in the eyes with a seriousness and sternness in his eyes I have never seen before. His face is formed into a terrified expression and he looks just as scared as I am. "Josephine! You have to be more careful! You scared me to death!" he exclaimed with his voice filled with breathless fear.

I just nod quickly and try to control my violent shaking because I am still frightened beyond words. He notices this giving me a somber expression and pulls me into another tight hug. I clutch onto him like he is the only living source of life I have left. I feel more tears fall out of my eyes as I clutch onto his jacket. I don't give a damn that he is my Vice principal. He just saved my life for crying out loud, he was way more than that. He pulls away from the hug and says gently, "Come on, I'm taking you home." I can still barely walk, the fear still flooding throughout my whole body and he notices this. He tightly wraps his arms around my body, helping me take each step. While we walk down the stairs, he keeps muttering things like, "It's okay." or "I got you." I have never felt so secure and safe in my life. I wonder if this is what it feels like to hug your father. I feel more tears coming to my eyes but for a different reason this time. I try to push down those feelings and focus on trying to get home. I start to feel a lot better after my feet are firmly on the ground but Jack insists that he still help me. I start to take the route back to make house and Jack doesn't let go until we are a few blocks away from the apartment building that almost killed me. But he still keeps a hand on my to make sure I am okay. I turn to him and say in a hoarse whisper finally finding my voice after my horrible experience, "Thank you Jack. Thanks for saving me."

He shakes his head and slightly squeezes my shoulder, saying softly back, "No it's fine Josephine." He added in a heartwarming voice, "It's not like I could have let you fall." I slightly smile and whisper nodding my head, "I know."

We keep walking in a comfortable silence and feel myself start to go back to normal. My heart rate is back at a steady beat, the violent shaking has stopped and my breathing is back to its normal pace. I start to think about my mother. I must have been gone for more than an hour. God she is going to kill me. I think about telling heer about what just happened but then I quickly think I better not. If I do she would probably just freak out. Then she would start to ask questions about Jack. Then just end up going in a downward spiral. I suddenly notice Jack examining my face from the corner of my eye. I turn my head and look at him quizzically. He quickly turns his head with red painting his cheek. I ask puzzled, "What?"

He looks at me again with the same curious look he has given me since we have met. His eyes reading my face like I'm an open book. _His eyes. _They look so familiar. I realize they probably look familiar because I see them every morning when I look in the mirror. Also now that I mentioned it, we also seem to have some similar features too. After a few moments of subconscious staring at each other, we both look away and Jack shakes his head, slightly laughing. "It's nothing. You just remind me a lot of a person I used to know."

I tilt my head giving him a curious look. "How is that?"

Jack shrugs and continues to examine my face. "I don't know. I guess it's the way you act. Both of your laughs sound a lot alike and the way you talk about art. A lot of other things too." I furrow my eyebrows. That is odd; most people say that I have the same laugh as my mother. I feel like saying something about Mom but then I keep my mouth shut and just simply shrug. But then I ask jokingly trying to give some comedic relief to the situation that just happened, "Did you like this person or did you secretly despise them?"

Jack laughs quietly, shaking his head. He says, still laughing, "No. I liked them. A lot. Not trying to sound weird when I say this but you remind me of the girl I told you about." I smile at him but then say with a sudden seriousness, "What happened to her?"

Jack purses his lips for a moment before saying, "Do you really wanna know? Might weird you out hearing about one of your school administrator's love life."

I think back on the last hour. I don't think of Jack as just an administrator at my school. I realize I never thought of him that way, he is more of a really close friend now. I purse my lips and shrug saying half heartedly, "Well we aren't in school, and considering the situation that just happened twenty minutes ago. I can honestly tell you you're more of a Vice Principal to me." I turn to him giving him a small smile. "You can tell me."

Jack hesitates for a moment and mutters something to himself but then comes out saying, "We met on Titanic," my eyes widen and gape at him. Titanic? The ship that sank fifteen years ago? I learned about it sometimes in school. There is always a newspaper announcing it's anniversary, and whenever Mom see's it her eyes go dull. I never know why though. He notices my shocked expression and gives me a nod. "I know. But yes Titanic. I won two third class tickets for me and my really good friend Fabrizio in a lucky hand of poker. When we were on the ship, I was on the third class deck and then I saw her on the first class deck, Rose."

My eyes widen at the name of his lover. That's Mom's name. I open my mouth to tell him but then Jack continues, his mind deep in his memories. "She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't stop looking at her, literally," He shook his head and gave a slight chuckle, " I can still remember what this man named Tommy, who I had befriended on the ship, said._ 'Forget it boy'o. You'd as like have angels fly out of your arse as get close to the likes of her.'_" He said interpreting a Irish accent which made me laugh, making me forget all about my near death experience. He looked over and smiled at me, "Then that night, while I was laying on a bench on deck for a smoke, I heard crying and footsteps. Then I saw her run past me, with her red hair blowing behind her." My eyes widen more and I gape at the ground with a dumb expression. Mom has red hair and her name is Rose. _No! _I yell at myself. He can't be talking about mom! Mom wouldn't have been on Titanic!

"Jac-"

He cuts me off again and continues. "I got up and saw her dangling off the edge of the ship about to jump. I honestly was terrified but I had slowly talked her out of it. Right as I was about to pull her back over she had slipped on the railing and almost fell." His eyebrows raised as he glanced at me. My eyes widen and I get why I probably remind him of her. Wow Jack just saves everyone doesn't he? He continued on about his experience with this "Rose" on the Titanic. I find myself getting engulfed in the story. He went on about how the officers had came over and almost arrested him for thinking he was going to do something to Rose. He talked about Rose's asshole fiance (as Jack put it) and how he got invited to the first-class dinner. I could tell by his facial expression's he was leaving out some details. Like when he talked about drawing Rose a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Letting me know it wasn't your regular old portrait which made me hold in a giggle. When he started to talk about the sinking, he had a painful hollow look in his eye. Then he told me that after waiting for the boats to come back, he had fallen asleep and he woke up under water and found Rose gone. He told about how he saw her on the list and has searched for her for almost 15 years. Then just recently he had given up on it.

I felt like I should tell him not to give up. That he should keep looking for her if he truly loved this girl. I say softly unsure of what his reply would be, "Jack, I don't think you should give up! I mean, she might be just around the corner."

Speaking of around the corner, we were almost to my house. Mom was probably freaking out right now, calling up Maddie and seeing if I'm over there. Jack shrugged at my comment and said sadly, "I don't know. I might just be taking a break now. I have gotten my hopes up too many times and maybe when I get motivated enough I will look for her again."

I nod and say bluntly, "I know how you feel about getting your hopes up." He licks his lips and says shyly, "Sorry about telling you all this. You probably didn't wanna hear all that."

I turn to him and give him a baffled look. I exclaim, "No! Of course not! It's fine." He glances at me and a little smile forms on his face. He sighs and shakes his head, "Well, alright."

We get to my house and I stop. I give him a little shrug and say quietly, "This is me. Thank you for walking me home Jack," An idea pops into my head and I ask, "Would you like to come in and meet my Mother. Maybe she will go easy on me to find I was with an adult."

He smiles but says sadly, "Sorry I would love to Josephine. But I better be getting home. It's late and I have a dog back home, waiting for me." The corners of my mouth prick up and I exclaim, "You have a dog?"

He grins and nods. "Chocolate Lab I found just outside of town. She didn't have a collar or anything so I thought I'd take her in. Named her Mimi, because she reminded me of this girl, Mimi, I met in Paris about I dunno 17 years ago?," He paused shaking his head. "God I feel old. But she had this look puppy dog face. Let me tell you she wasn't the most attractive person but she was real nice."

I raise my eyebrows and say slightly astounded, "Wow. Paris?" He gave me a nod and a small smile. I continue smiling back at him. "I've always wanted to go to Paris."

He smiles back at me and adds, "Maybe I could bring Mimi over for you to see her one time." I grin back and exclaim, "That would be great! I love animals!" I look over my shoulder and look at a light on in my house. Shit Mom is still up. I still have no idea what I'm going to tell her.

"I better go! Goodnight Jack." I hesitate for a moment before hugging him. "Thank you again." I whisper into his jacket.

He hugs me back and whispers back. "Your welcome." I pull away from the hug and start walking towards my house. Once I get half way, I quickly turn around and yell to him, "Jack wait! What's your last name?"

I see him nervously hesitate for a couple of seconds before yelling back., "Just call me Mr. D or something if you can't call me Jack at school."

I look at him suspiciously for a few moments before I nod slowly calling back, "Alright then Mr. D." I turn around shaking my head and look around for my key. God dammit! Not again! I take a deep breath, slowly bringing my hand up and knock on the door, bracing myself for the worst.

**Jack P.O.V  
**

I sigh. Why didn't I just tell her my last name? I slightly curse myself, _'Mr. D?'_ That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I don't particularly know why I did but I felt like I should. I still can't wrap my head around her last name being Dawson. It freaks me out how much she is like Rose sometimes. Especially tonight, with her slipping on the apartment's railing. But I feel like this girl has a trail that will lead me to Rose. God, I hope I am right.

**Josephine P.O.V**

As I knock on the door, I hear an immediate response with my mother's footsteps. She swings open the door looking frazzled and exhausted. Her red hair is up in a messy bun and it kind of looks like she has been crying. Which makes guilt hit me in the stomach. When she sees me her worried face was replaced with relief. "Josephine!"

She pulls me in the house and cradles my face in her hands. She says worriedly "Are you alright?" She places her hands all over my body making sure I am not hurt in any way. I nod my head, ignoring the voice in my head wanting me to tell her about my almost fall, "Yes Mom I am fine! Besides it's not like we are in a rough neighborhood"

Her concerned face was switched to a furious expression. She pulls her arms away from me and places them on her hips yelling sternly, "Josephine! Where the hell were you! I was worried sick-"

I wince at her yelling. She never yells. I swallow and exclaim back,"Mom I left a note this time!"

"No Josephine!" She yells back stubbornly. "Note or no note! Something could have happened to you! Whenever you do this do you know how worried it makes me?"

"Mom-", I start, now regretting telling her about my close fall. She would have gone easier on me.

My mother's cheeks are getting as red as her hair. Her green eyes have this fire, that I can't explain. I have never seen her this angry in my life. She interrupts me and puts her finger out in front of her. "No Josie! I have had it with you leaving and I am not sure if you are coming home or not. Go to your room and get ready for bed! You are grounded for 3 weeks!"

I sigh trying to hide the fact I'm feeling a little anger bubble up inside me. I mean, come on! She started this whole thing. If she just answer my damn questions, I'd be fine! But I remember Jack's words telling me to give her some slack and then I remember his story. I scowl at the ground for a moment, a wise comment on the tip of my tongue. But I quickly turn around and stomp my way upstairs.

**Rose P.O.V**

I take a deep breath and slump down in my chair. I hate getting mad at my daughter. She drives me nuts but when I yell at her and her innocent blue eyes look up at me. It makes me feel like I'm a horrible mother. I think that's why I never get mad at her. Because she looks too much like Jack and it hurts too much to think that I got angry at Jack. Or well, a piece of him.

Josephine's words were echoing through my head the whole time she was gone. She was right. She was right about all of it and it hurt. I _know _I should tell her about him. Everytime she asked me about Jack, I could never bring myself to tell her about him. Then after she asked me about him, all I saw in her was him. I usually wouldn't talk for a couple of days and I knew it frightened her. But I couldn't help it. All I could see was those blue eyes. I could never keep myself together, and I always would burst into tears. I always felt so horrible, and I feel the same now.

I sigh and walk over to the couch by the window. I start to fold some of the blankets I just washed and I unintentionally look up, out the window. I gasp and drop the blankets. Jack. Jack standing in front of my house. I stare at him for a few seconds in complete shock. No. _'No Rose!'_ I scream at myself.

No it can't be him. He's dead and has been dead for 15 years. But this man sure does look like him. The flop of blonde hair and his facial features. The man is furrowing his eyebrow and looks deep in thought. He turns his head toward my home before starting to walk away. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

_'Come on Rose. It's not him. You are just seeing things. He is just a man who looks like him.'_ I chant to myself inside my head. I rub my forehead with my hand and flop down on the couch. I close my eyes and take another set of deep breaths.

You are just seeing things Rose.

**Josephine P.O.V **

I lay in my bed staring up at the although I am exhausted I can't seem to fall asleep. All the things that I said to my Mother come back to me. I feel a stab of guilt in the gut and sigh deeply. I should apologize in the morning. Jack's story pops into my head again and how Jack's Rose sounds a lot like my mother. It can't possibly be her, can it? No.

There is no possible way. If that was almost 15 years ago then that would have been around the time I was conceived with _MY_ father. If _THAT_ Rose was my mother that would mean Jack would be my father. I snort and roll my eyes at the idea. Yeah right. My father is dead and nothing can change that. But I know there is something up with Jack and I am going to find out what it is.

**A/N: I hoped all of you enjoyed that! It was about 2000 more words than usual! Please review and tell me what you think. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you soo much for the reviews! You guys just inspire me to write more and more! I know the suspense is killing you guys for when Jack and Rose are going to meet! Sooooo you will just have to keep reading! Hahaha ;)... But seriously I LOVE that you guys give me positive feed back! ANYWAYS I am talking too much and here is the next chapter! **

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through my curtains and into my unsuspecting eyes. I groan and groggily open my eyes. I look at my wall clock, and it says it is 6 o'clock. I think sarcastically, wow what a fantastic night's sleep. I went to bed at about one so I got about five hours of sleep last night.

I start to remember last night and how I am grounded for three weeks. Maddie is going to be so mad at me! I start to feel a little anger and resentment towards my mother, but I keep in mind, I said a lot of shitty things to her which makes me feel horrible. I am going to dread seeing her this morning. Most likely she is still angry at me and I can't shake the guilty feeling for what I said. I guess I will just have to be a wonderful child for her today and be super nice. I also think of Jack, which reminds me of last night. Did that really happen? It feels like it was all just a dream but I know it wasn't. I get an excited feeling at the thought of seeing him again. But it is weird to think that I will have to call him Mr. D at school. _Mr. D?_ God it still confuses me.

I hear my mom yell, "Josephine are you up yet?" I wince. Oh great! She sounds angry! I have to put on my happy mood for her. Whenever I used to do it, she would always go easy on me. It worked more when I was five though, now it's kind of just very strange. So I always try to add some comedy in there to make her laugh. But hopefully she will un-ground me and I can go visit Maddie and tell her everything about school. But I highly doubt it. Before I can answer her, my door opens and she is standing in the door way. Her hair was pinned up with some loose spiral curls hanging out in the front and back and she is wearing a medium length pale yellow and white dress. I never really notice how beautiful my Mother really is. No wonder, my father fell for her. I start to think of ways to butter her up.

I sit up and sweetly smile at her. I bat my eyelashes and say in the most sugar-coated voice, "Good morning Mommy. Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in that dress?"

My mother's eyes widen, and her face was taken back by my nice voice. She examines me strangely and she crosses her arms. After a minute of some uncomfortable silence Mom, who is still staring at me like I'm crazy, nods slowly. I start to smile again but then I touch my cheeks. I exclaim, "Ow! God, I need to stop smiling like that for so long!" I start to rub my cheeks and continue, "How do people do this all the time! It is painful!" I look hopefully over at my mother, hoping that some of my immature behavior will make her laugh. I got a half-smile, but not a laugh.

I sigh, slowly loosing my smile and lean back against my pillows, closing my eyes again. My mother wags her finger at me and exclaims, "Oh, no Josephine! You have to get up and get ready for school!"

I groan loudly and pull myself out of bed. As I walk toward the bathroom, I groan every time I take a step. Once I pass my mother and go into my bathroom. I become silent and pop my head back in the room to see if I made her smile. I see my mother's serious expression and I frown. _Nothing!_

**Rose P.O.V**

For some odd reason I could not get that man I saw last night out of my head! It looked so much like Jack; it scared me. Before I went to bed last night, I regretted not running out there, just to make sure. But then I told my inner self I was being ridiculous and that Jack is dead. But I start to day dream about if it was really him.

My daughter, God bless her soul, is trying to make me go easy on her. She always has done this, from the moment she first got into trouble. I also think she feels a little guilty for last night. Sometimes it is so difficult. I want to give into her but she had me worried sick last night and she isn't getting off the hook so easily. I walk out of her room and downstairs. I go into the kitchen and make some tea. I sigh and sit down at the dining room table. I sip my tea and rub my temples. It's times like these that I wish Jack was here. Here to help me with my crazy teenager. The man on the street pops into my head again and I shake the thought away. I was just angry and my mind was playing tricks on me. It wasn't Jack. My thoughts were interrupted by my daughter trudging down the stairs.

She has a dress on that I got for her last year. I found it at a second-hand store and it had been pretty cheap. It was a baby blue that had white buttons and collar. I thought it was a nice dress but she claimed it to be too childish. Which just painfully reminded she wasn't my little baby girl anymore; she was growing up. I remembered when my mother forced me to wear awful things so I never forced her to wear it. But she only wears it when she wants something and I know she wants me to forgive her and un-ground her. She had her bag slumped on her right shoulder but then she quickly drops it on the hardwood floor.

She twirls around the room and gleefully exclaims, "I never realized how beautiful this dress was," I snort and roll my eyes at her. She notices this and comes over to me. She places a huge kiss on my cheek, "Thank you Mommy."

I can't help but smile. She sits across from me and gives me a dazzling smile; Jack's smile. Memories of that smile come flooding back to me and I quickly think of something else to distract me.

**Josephine P.O.V**

Since the happy mood didn't affect her, it was time for business. I brought out the dress. I hated this dress with a passion; it made me look like a 5-year-old. The collar suffocates me and it's really itchy. But my Mom bought it for me and I always feel bad because I never wear it. So usually when I am in a situation like I am in now, I bring out the blue monster. I did my twirl and kiss on the cheek for her. Now she just needs to respond. But all I get is a blank stare and thoughtful, earnest eyes. I know that look. She is thinking about Dad.

I cough and smile, asking. "Uh, Momma?"

She breaks out of her trance and says not all the way there, "Huh?"

"You okay?" I ask concerned as I pull the collar away from my neck so I can breathe. She nods with a slight smile. "Yes I am fine," she continues with a smirk. "Go take it off Josie."

"Yes! Thank God!" I sigh. I go over to Mom and say again in a sweet tone, "Thank you Mommy-"

She cuts me off with her exclaiming in an irritated voice. "Josephine Dawson! I will change it and ground you for 2 weeks, but only if you cut the _'I love you Mommy'_ act. It's driving me insane." I shrug and grin at her. Hey 2 weeks is better than 3. I smile and hug her saying a lot more calmly. "Thanks Mom."

She laughs and hugs me back, exclaiming. "Much better!" I kneel on the floor next to her and ask quietly with a somber expression growing on my face, "And Mom?"

"Yeah?" she asks, taken back my my seriousness, while throwing me a puzzled look. I lick my lips and say shamefully, "I'm really sorry about last night. Not only about why I left but about what I said. I was-"

She places a finger to my lips, cutting me off. She shakes her head and says in her sweet, understanding voice. "No sweetie. I'm sorry, I _know_ I should tell you about.. him. But it is just so hard for me to talk about it and-." I copy her action from a couple of seconds earlier and place my finger to her lips, "It's fine Mom."

I kiss her cheek and say, "Love you Mom."

She kisses my cheek back and says, "Love you too! Now go get ready!" I hurry up the steps and start to unbutton the blue monster.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At lunch I am sitting with Ivy and Nico again. These two talk about the most random things, but they are so much fun. We are hysterically laughing over something Nico said about a sculpture he saw once. "Did it really look like that?" I ask shocked between laughs.

He nods his head with his body rolling with laughter. Ivy started to laugh while her milk that she was drinking squirt out her nose; which made Nico and I laugh even harder. Ivy wiped her nose and exclaimed, "Eww! That is so gross!"

We spend the rest of lunch teasing Ivy about it and we are disappointed when the bell rings. Nico turns to Ivy and I and asks, "Hey guys? Do you want to go to the park after school?" Ivy exclaims, "Sure!"

I want to go really bad but I remember I'm grounded. I sigh and tell them sadly, "Sorry but I can't. I got into trouble and I'm grounded for 2 weeks."

Ivy's eyes widened and said sincerely. "Oh I'm sorry! Maybe we can all get together in 2 weeks!" I grin and exclaim, "Of course!"

We all say goodbye to each other and go to class, while I angrily reflect on the fact I can't have any fun for the next two weeks.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

After school as I am walking out of my last class, I see Jack walking down the hall and I feel a gleeful smile appear on my face. I walk up to him exclaiming, "Hey Ja- I mean Mr. D!"

Jack chuckles and stops in his way to talk to me. He says smiling, "Hello Josephine. I hope your Mother didn't worry too much."

I snort and exclaim. "Yeah right! I was grounded for 3 weeks but then I sweet talked her into 2 weeks." Jack smiled sympathetically and said, "Well when you get home tell her that Mr. Daw- D said that you were perfectly safe."

Yeah if I told her I was out with you. It's not like I can go you to her and be like,_ 'Hey Mom! It's okay I was out past midnight! I was with my vice principal! Who happens to have the same name as my deceased father!'_ That is the most weirdest thing that has ever popped into my head. I subconsciously look at my watch and sigh. I turn to Jack and say half-joking half serious, "Well I got to be home soon or my mother will literally kill me. See you later Jac- Mr. D!"

He smiles at me and pats me on the shoulder, "Goodbye Josephine."

I smile at him and walk quickly to the elevator before it becomes too over crowded with students.

**Jack P.O.V**

I hope she didn't catch my slip up. Why am I even hiding the fact that both of out names are Dawson. Oh yeah that's right, I don't know! I sigh while my thoughts get all rambled up. I watch as all the students start shuffling into the elevator or down the stairs. I should probably get going. I start to turn away but something catches my eye on the floor. A piece of paper with a drawing on it, that I can't really make out from my view. I chuckle when I guess it's probably Josephine's. Wow Josephine looses things a lot doesn't she? I smile, bend down, and pick up the paper.

My breath gets caught in my throat and I swear to God my heart just stopped beating when I saw what was actually drawn on the paper. It was totally, no doubt about it.. Rose

**A/N: Cliffhanger! God I know we all hate them, but I just couldn't help myself. Thank you so much for reading everyone! It really means so much to me! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! They make me super duper happy! :) Sorry for the late update! I was going to write last night but I fell asleep while writing! Haha Anyways here is the next chapter! **

**Jack P.O.V **

I couldn't breathe, talk, or even think! All that was in my mind was Rose, Rose , Rose. When I had gotten home today, I could not stop staring at that drawing. It was Rose. She looked just as beautiful as she did 15 years ago. I live not too far from Josephine. Just on the other side of the large neighborhood in town. Josephine...

I knew she had something to do with her. But why would she-? My eyes are as wide as they can go and I fall back onto my couch.

It hit me.

It all makes sense now. Her features, the way she acts, her last name! How old did she say she was? Did she even tell me how old she was? If she was fourteen or fifteen, she could possibly be my... _child_? How is this possible? I bury my face in my hands. _'Jack you know very well how this is possible!'_ a voice yells in my head. Another thing proves her being my child, her first name also. She is named after our song. I start to smile thinking about it. I have a-a child? _'No Jack!'_ I stop myself. You don't even know if she is your daughter yet.

Josephine did say her father was dead and her mother wouldn't tell her anything about him. If Rose was her mother, why wouldn't Rose tell her about me? Than I remembered Josephine saying because she was so distraught. I feel a stab of guilt hit me in the stomach. If only I had found her sooner! I had left her alone to raise a child for 14 years! I groan and lay back against the couch. I see a flash of brown and Mimi comes over to me whining. She licks my hand and wags her tail. I sigh and pat her head. "Mimi what are we going to do?"

**Josephine p.o.v**

I am walking on the sidewalk, my curly hair blowing everywhere in the wind. I struggle to hold it back and be able to walk at the same time. I try to pull it over to the side but it ends up just hitting my in my face again. Just as I go to fix it again, I bump into someone. God! Why am I so clumsy? I fall to the ground and fall on my butt. Again? Really? This is the third time I have done this. But this time it seems to hurt a lot more. If I keep it up my butt is going to be so bruised it is going to fall off.

I look up half expecting it to but Jack. But instead of seeing those friendly, familiar blue eyes, I see cold dark ones. He is dressed very fancy, like a man of high class, which is something rare in Chippewa Falls. Wonder what he must be here for. He scowls at me and stands up brushing off his nice clothing.

I quickly say. "Oh my gosh Sir! I am really sorry!" Although he doesn't seem very friendly I still feel bad about knocking into him

Unlike Jack, this guy gave me a malicious sneer and snapped at me, "Watch where you are going you filth!"

My jaw drops in shock. I say defensively "Excuse me mister! You're being rude!" He gives me a disgusted look and spats back. "Well I don't have to have manners for people of your kind."

I insecurely look down at myself. Do I really look that horrible? He is the one who is dressing in the wrong environment! What is a guy like him doing in a small town in Wisconsin? I stand up, lifting my head proudly and confidently say, "Sir, In this down we dress and look however we want to. So either adapt to it or get the hell out of here!"

A surprised look pops onto his face of my braveness. But then he quickly covers it up with a smirk and drawls,"I am afraid I can't do either. I'm here on business so I can't leave if I wanted to."

I snort and cross my arms saying in a annoyed tone, "What business? Going on the way you dress, you must be a rich guy with a big business. There are rarely and large business' out here. Only if you are working with the Art Institute."

He snorts back retorting "Like I would invest my time and money on such foolishness! No I am here on," he pauses to think of the correct word. A sick smile spreads across his face as he continues, "_Personal_ business."

The way he says personal makes me sick and uncomfortable. I have no idea why though. There is just something about this guy that rubs me the wrong way. I need to get away from this guy as soon as possible. I put on an obvious fake smile and say sarcastically. "Mister-" I pause.

He raises his eyebrows and replies bluntly. "Hockley."

"Mr. Hockley, it has been wonderful meeting you. But I must go now. My mother might start to worry."

With that said I made a face at him and walked away from him. God what a jerk! I started to pick up my pace. One reason is If I get home late Mom will kill me and another is that I just can't stand being within 10 feet of this guy! I really hope he leaves town soon.

When I get home I end up being right on time which makes me relieved beyond comprehension. I finally remembered my key this time and open up. I walk in the house and yell out, "Mom?"

I close the door behind me and hear her call back, "On the couch!"

I walk into the living room and see Mom, like she said, on the couch reading the newspaper yet again. I walk over give my mother a peck on the cheek and lounge on the couch next to her. She puts down the newspaper for a minute and asks about how my day went.

"Pretty well actually. But on the way home I bumped into some ass of a man."

My mother scolded with a surprised tone. "Josephine! Language!"

I put my hands up in surrender and exclaim. "Sorry!"

Mom sighs at me and then says in a smart tone. "Well if you see him on the street again just avoid him." I snap my fingers and point to her, exclaiming. "Perfect plan Momma!"

She smiles and rolls her eyes, getting back to her newspaper. I get inside my bag and pull out my art history homework onto my lap and start to work on it. I occasionally glance up at her and I notice she is looking at an ad for our local theatre. By the look on her face I knew she was going to audition. But I can still see her comtemplating about it, glancing towards me occasionally. I knew the rehershals took up a lot of time and Mom always felt bad about leaving me to go, which made her think twice about auditioning, even though it payed good money. But I always loved watching her on opening night, she was so amazing and talented. She was in her element up on stage. After about twenty minutes into homework and decision making, she stands up and turns to me. "Sweetie I will be back soon. I am going to go into town to get some information papers at the theatre."

I grin, throwing my books on the ground and ask excitedly. "You're auditioning?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes Josie, I'm auditioning."

I grin cheekily at her and exclaim. "Yay!" I pick up my books and ask her, "Do you want me to come with you?"

She smiles but shakes her head. "No you don't have to come sweetheart. I can see you have homework and also remember you're grounded." I glance up at her with a grumpy face while she grabs her small purse, laughing at me. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the head. "Be careful. I will be back soon. Don't answer the door."

I roll my eyes at her and exclaim in a bored tone, "I know! I know!" With that she gives me a smile and leaves the house.

After she left, I continue to work on my homework. After a while I notice the eire silence and start to feel nervous. I sigh and place my head in my hands. _'Josephine, you have been home alone before. Stop being so nervous all the time!'_ a voice in my head scolded me. I start to work on my homework again but then the silence starts to make me very uncomfortable again. Just then the silence is broken by four knocks on the door. I let out a girly shriek but then cover my mouth quickly. _Just the door Josephine!_

As I get up I remember my mother's words, _"Don't answer the door!"_ I stop and purse my lips hesitating. I think about it for a second. I will just see who it is. If it is someone I don't know then I won't answer. If it is someone I do know I will. I smile and nod my head content with my plan and walk over to the door. I lean over and peek through the curtains hung from the window next to the door. It's Jack. I smile, What was he doing here? I suddenly notice how frazzled and stressed out he looks. He nervously knocks again.

I turn the door knob and pull the door open. I furrow my eyebrows at him puzzled at why he is here. I say confused, "Uh hey Jack!" He examines my face with a blank expression on his face. I look at him strangely and he notices how long he has been staring and looks away. He runs a hand through his hair and says uncomfortalbely. "Hello Josephine. Um is your mother home?"

I look at him confused. Why would he want to see my mother? I shake my head. "Uh no she isn't. She left about an half an hour ago to go into town. I think she will be back soon." He sighs again and mutters something under his breath. He looks up at me and puts on an obvious forced smile. "Oh ok. Thanks anyways. I will just come back later."

As he is turning away, I gently grab his arm. I shrug and say thoughtfully, "No. You came all this way. Would you like to come inside?" He stood there and looked like he was thinking about it for a second. He sighed and answered with a small smile. "Sure. Why not?"

I give him a smile and open the door for him. I shrug and exclaim, "Come on in!" He chuckles shaking his head but he still has that nervous tone to his voice and walks in. We both walk further into the house with me going back to the couch. He looks around the house and smiles at a photograph of me when I was about 3 years old that is hanging on the wall. I twirl a strand of hair around my finger and say politely, "Sit anywhere you like. Do you want something to drink or something?"

He sits down on the couch right where my mother was sitting and replies, "Oh no thank you."

I smile and nod. I sit back down on the couch and start to look back on my history homework. He looks over at it and asks raises his eybrows, "Art History?"

I scrunch up my nose and nod saying bitterly, "Yeah. I reckoned we'd have to have something academic at school." His half smiles and nods saying "Yeah. But next year you will have to take a simple math and english class."

My mouth pops open. He nods again to confirm my shock. I groan and ask dramatically, "Are you serious?"

He nods and gives a shrug. "Yeah. I know, it's horrible. But they said students also need academics."

I open my mouth to reply to him but I hear the door open and my mother yell, "Josephine! I am home!"

I smile and yell back. "Ok! Mom we have a visitor!" She walks into the living room and starts, "Josephine! What did I tell you about answering the-" She freezes up when she gets sight of Jack and I. She drops her purse and her eyes are popping out of her head. At first I think she is staring at me, but then I notice she is staring at Jack. I throw her a confused look and I look back Jack, who's face is the same as my mother's only he has a look of amazement in his eyes.

**Rose P.O.V **

This cannot be happening. The man I saw a few nights ago is here in my house. Now looking at him close up, It is Jack. I can't believe I am looking at Jack right now. Jack is sitting on my couch with our daughter. He cannot be standing in front of me alive and breathing. I saw him go into the water 15 years ago! Now he is standing here... alive. Jack

**Jack P.O.V**

This cannot be happening. I have waited 15 years for this moment. I can't believe my Rose is standing in front of me. Her porcelain doll face hasn't changed. Her fiery curls and her green eyes are still the same. Rose.

**Josephine P.O.V**

I am so confused right now.

My mother whispers, "Jack?"

Then Jack whispers, "Rose."

I laugh nervously and exclaim, "Josephine!" They don't take there eyes off each other. I watch them both carefully. My eyes widen as Mom's eyes roll in the back of her head and faints.

**A/N: There you have it! They finally met! Just letting you know the story isn't over yet. There is A LOT more to come! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! :) This chapter has a lot of Jack/Rose fluff in it! So I hope you enjoy :)**

**Josephine p.o.v**

Jack and I had carried my unconscious mother to the couch. I still had no idea what was going on. Jack wasn't taking his eyes off my mother and not answering any of my questions.. First off, the knew each other. Which _really_ confused me and made me extremely uncomfortable. Wait could mom be his Rose? _No!_ It's impossible! I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a small towel out of one of the kitchen drawers. I went over to the sink and got the small towel wet. I have always heard that this works when people faint, but I have never tried it. I shrug, well might as well find out. I went back to my mother laying on the couch, kneeling on the ground next to her and placed it on her forehead. I turn to Jack and beg him, "Jack! Please tell me what the hell is going on!"

For the millionth time he ignores me and continues to stare at my mother with wide eyes. After a few minutes of irritating silence, my mother starts to wake up. Her eyes flutter open and the first thing she sees is me. She gives me a smile that is full of relief, "That was odd Josie. I thought-"

She freezes and her whole body tenses up when she sees Jack. She lets out a shaky breath and takes the cloth off her forehead, dropping it onto the floor. She sits up quickly and looks at both Jack and I. She sees my worried and confused expression; my eyes silently begging for her to explain. She puts on what I know as a fake smile and says calmly to me, "Josephine can you please go up to your room for a while?"

"But-!"

Her glare silences me and I stand up reluctantly. I start to walk up to my room but then I stop halfway and look back at her, making sure she wants me to go. She gives me a reassuring smile and I continue to walk up stairs, shaking my head at her. Why would she want to talk with him? _'Because she is Jack's Rose!', _a voice screams in my head. I quickly push that impossible thought away. I refuse to let myself think that. It is impossible? Or is it?

**Rose P.O.V**

I stare into Jack's beautiful eyes. He is here right in front of me. But how? I saw him go into the Atlantic Ocean! After all these years his eyes are the same and they are still filled with amazing love. Which makes me believe this really isn't happening. I bring my head into my hands, clenching my eyes closed and whisper hoarsely, "This can't be happening. You're not really here."

I feel him sit on the couch next to me. I flinch when I feel his hands on my arms. He is real. He murmurs softly, "Rose, I'm right here."

I look up at him, into those beautiful eyes that I have only seen on Josephine these past 14 years and demand slightly loud. "Then how is this possible? How are you here? I saw you go into the water-" I break off as tears start filling my eyes and threaten to spill over.

He sits closer to me, his hands still on me gently stoking my arms, and explains quietly, "I remember being under the water. But then I thought of you and how I needed to get back to you. I got out of the water and another lifeboat came back. It picked me up Rose. I woke up again on Carpathia and when the officer asked for my name, I saw a name on there. _'Rose Dawson'._ I knew it was you and I searched high and low for you on that boat but I couldn't find you anywhere. Then when we docked I dedicated my life to finding you. I have been looking for you for almost 15 years."

I look up at him astonished. He really did that? He looked for me for all this time? I can't take my eyes off him. Jack is alive and sitting right in front of me. I slowly take his face in my hands and give him a smile, trying to hold back my tears. I stroke his cheek, gazing into his eyes and whisper giving him an amazed look, "Your here?"

He gives me a small smile and nods slowly. He whispers back, "I'm here and I am never leaving your side again." I blink and tears start sliding down my cheeks. He is here, and I never have to leave his side again. I think over the past 15 years of my life. Finding out I was pregnant, my entire pregnancy, giving birth to Josephine, her growing up becoming the little lady she is today. I kept his promise that he gave me. I never let go, I never gave up. Even though I couldn't imagine being with someone else, I did have my baby. Now he was here; Jack was here. More tears start coming down my cheeks as I reflect on it. I found my word and I choke out, "I never let go."

His eyes start filling up with tears also and he whispers in a heart breaking tone, "I know Rose."

He closes the space between us and puts his lips on mine. A rush of heat rushes through my body as our lips move together. It is the same feeling I felt, when I first kissed him. The feeling I haven't had since I was seventeen. It starts out soft and gentle but then gradually becomes more and more passionate. I tightly wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close to my body. Like if I let go he won't be there anymore.

Memories from our time on Titanic come flooding back to me. And not from the horrid night that has plagued my dreams for the past fifteen years. But the happy moments. The way he talked me out of my suicide attempt, me going to find him in third class, us walking on deck talking about my dreams and how badly I wanted to do something with my life, us planning out a trip to Santa Monica and him teaching me how to spit like a man, the first and third class party, us flying and our first kiss, the portrait of me and how fast my heart was beating the entire time, and both of us running away from Lovejoy, laughing like we didn't have a care in the world. The last memory was one that was very close to my heart. When we made love in the Renault, resulting with Josephine. Wait Josephine..

Even though I really don't want to and pains me to do so, I pull away from our reuniting kiss. I stroke his face and say with amusement in my voice. "Jack there is another big detail we need to discuss." He furrows his eyebrows giving me a confused look. God he looks so much like Josephine when he does that. "When I got off the Carpathia, Molly Brown was kind enough to lend me a place to stay with her. I had moved out when I finally pulled myself together, with some money that Cal had put in the jacket he put on me," I pause and add raises my eyebrows, "But he also put the Heart of the Ocean in there

Jack eyes widened and his face was full of shock. He exclaimed, "What? Seriously? Did you sell it?"

I shake my head, and say quietly. "No I didn't sell it. I didn't want Cal helping me. I only used the money for emergencies which often came after a few years later. And also I didn't want Cal to track where I sold it and be able to find me. And the reason I started using Cal's money more a few years later was because of a little something else." Jack raised an eyebrow. "About two months after the sinking, I found out I w-was.. pregnant. With your baby."

Jack eyes were wide but understandable. He shook his head and asked bluntly, "Josephine is my daughter right? I kinda guessed that."

I look at him with a confused expression. I start to think about how Jack is even in my house right now. _Because of Josephine._ She has obviously met him, but how? I remind myself of the night I saw Jack in front of the house. How did he even know where I lived? My thought get all jumbled up and I finally ask with a puzzled tone, "Jack? Why are you even here? I saw you in front of my house last night. How?" Jack raised his eyebrows and asked sighing, "So Josephine didn't tell you?"

I shook my head, furrowing my eyebrows at him, wondering what he met. Jack sighed and went through the whole story on how he and Josephine met. How Josephine had bumped into him after her interview, and how they kept on kept on meeting each other on occasion. He told me about how when she left last night, he had seen her and talked to her, then walking her home. He even said, he told her about us, and our experience on Titanic. Which I have never had the guts to tell her. But according to him, she probably doesn't even know that his "love" was me. I could tell he was leaving out some detail from last night, but I didn't make a big deal out of it, and thought it was probably nothing. I remember Josephine telling me about her Vice Principal, whose name she said she couldn't remember. It must have been Jack. I exclaim out, "You are the principal she told me about, whose name she couldn't remember!"

Jack raised his eyebrows giving me an odd look, "She always remembered my name."

I have a confused look on my face when I start, "But she said-" I pause and get it. "Oh! I get it now."

Jack tilted his head to the side, giving me another strange yet curious look, "What?"

I blush and look down ashamed of it. The way I acted whenever Josephine asked about her own Father. I shake my head, murmuring, "It's stupid really." He lift my chin with his finger and says seriously, "It is probably not stupid."

An idiotic smile spreads across my face as I realize Jack is still here and grab his face in my hands. I whisper in amazement, "I cannot believe you are here." I bring his face to mine and kiss his lips. I never thought in a million years Jack would come back to me. He starts kissing me back and I feel a smile against his lips. But then he pulls away, to my disappointment, with a smirk on his face, "What was that thing again?"

I bite my lip and say shamefully, "Well um, When I thought you died I was a little distraught so I couldn't tell Josephine anything about you. I only told her your name and that you saved me. Whenever she brought up your name I kinda went into this silent phase for a while. I know it's horrible but I just couldn't. So she probably did remember you name, she just didn't want to tell me it." I bury my face in my hands with tears forming in my eyes. I whisper hoarsely, "I felt horrible but I couldn't bring myself to tell her anything."

Jack pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair and kissing my ear. I take a deep breath taking in his scent. I let one tear fall down my cheek but I quickly wipe it away so Jack wouldn't see. As soon as I wipe it away, pull back from him and say slightly laughing, "You never said why you were here."

He laughed and cupped my cheek with his rough artist hands. He asked humorously, "Our little daughter tends to lose things a lot doesn't she?" Rose snorts and exclaimed, "All the time." Jack laughed at her enthusiastic reply and continued, "Well after stopping in the hall to say hello, she dropped something. I happened to see it and pick it up. It was a drawing, of you. Which made me come here."

I nod my head, understanding now. I give him a small, jovial smile and whisper, "Well it was her irresponsibility that brought you back to me so I guess it's good she looses things." We sit there for a few silent minutes just gazing at each other getting used to the fact, we are together again, after all the things we have been through. Against all the odds, here we are. I lean my head on his chest, and whisper into his body, "I missed you so much."

Jack smiled and kissed the top of my head, whispering back, "I missed you too."

**Jack P.O.V**

So Josephine is my daughter. A smile breaks onto my face when I think about it. I am a father. Rose and I have a child. God that sounds weird. I have always wanted children. Especially with Rose. But I would have never guessed that, Josephine the girl I accidentally bumped into a week ago, would be my daughter. When telling Rose about last night, I left out the part about Josephine almost falling off the edge of a building. I didn't want to worry Rose out about our daughter. '_Our daughter' _I repeat in my head. Sounds good.

It is odd to think that, that Rose and I, made a child and right now she is upstairs sitting in her bedroom. She is probably really confused right I would be too! I don't even know how Rose is going to tell her that her father, who she thought was dead, is her Vice principal. I look at Rose nervously and ask, "Um Rose, how are we going to tell her?"

She sighs and looks at me with those beautiful green eyes. "I hoped you would know how."

**A/N: I hoped all of you enjoyed that! I will update as soon as possible! Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh my god! I am soo sorry! I haven't updated in a couple of days! It is just that I have been super busy! But thank you for the reviews! I hit a hundred reviews last chapter! You guys are AMAZING! Here is the next chapter!**

**Josephine P.O.V**

I am sitting on my bed, bored out of my mind, staring at the ceiling. What are they talking about? A voice keeps telling me that it's something about mom being Jack's lover. But how can that be possible?! It's a crazy idea and I refuse to believe it. It's gnawing at me to find out though and I am really tempted to go downstairs and eavesdrop. I bite my lip and think it over for a few minutes. It _is_ wrong to do that but... _'No Josephine!'_ I shout in my head. I can't do that...

Maybe for just a few minutes?

Without really thinking about it, my feet start leading me to the door like they have a mind of their own. Just as I am reaching for the door knob, it starts to turn. I jump away from the door, run back to my bed and bounce onto it. In the doorway is my mother narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously. I sprawl out onto the bed and propped myself up with my hand. "Hey Momma! How are you doing?" I try to say as nonchalantly as possible.

She gives me a another suspicious look as she walks over to me, and sits on the bed. She sighs and has a nervous look in her green eyes. Which makes me wonder. She places her lips together and gently says, "Josephine, there is something that I need to tell you."

I sit up quickly, curious about her attitude. She is going to tell me what's going on! "What?" I ask as I go through many scenarios in my head as to what she is going to tell me about.

She bites her lip. "I am not really sure how to tell you." I furrow my eyebrows. Oh God, I think she's Jack's Rose. I can feel it. I can see it all over her face and especially in her eyes. I ask quickly yet casually, "Does it have to do with Jack? Oh and speaking of Jack, What were both of you talking about?" I ask as I put my head on her shoulders and link arms with her.

I feel her tense next to me. Oh God here it comes. She sputters out, "Um well, Josephine. Jack and I, know each other. I mean we have met before."

I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I try to calm myself and not to freak out about this. _'Calm down Josephine.' _I tell myself. You never know! Mom could have been another Rose from somewhere, and NOT from Titanic! I laugh nervously and exclaim, "Well yeah! I kinda guessed that! From the way you guys saw each other." _Calm down. _Here it goes, I am going to ask. "How do you know each other?" I ask smoothly, surprised at how normal I sound despite the war going on inside my head.

I start to think about my suspicions last night before I went to bed.

How I thought how stupid it was that I thought Jack was my father. Then they would have to known each other, fifteen years ago. It's all coming together now.

I feel my whole body tense and sit up more, giving her a somber look. I say in a dead serious tone, "Mom when did you meet Jack?" She swallows and looks at me. "Fifteen years ago."

My mouth drops and I gape at her. I had been so worried about his Rose being Mom, I completely forgot about the fact that I might be his kid. Is Jack my father? No that can't be possible! My father is dead! I grab my head and close my eyes. _'This cant be possible. This can't be possible. My father is dead. My father is dead.'_ I chanted inside my head. In the back my head I start to think of the possibilities that Jack could be my father. We have the same hair and color. Just like my mother said. We both have a gift for art. Just like my mother said. We sometimes act alike. Just like my mother said. His name too! His name is Jack, my father's name is Jack. Mr. D! D for Dawson. Maybe that is why he looked at my funny when he saw my last name!

I have a bewildered expression on my face as I look at my mother. "Mom please tell me what is going on. Please! I am so confused."

My mother sighed and put her hand on my cheek. She gave me a sympathetic expression before saying, "Josie I think it is time I told you about your father."

"We met on Titanic-"

My mother went through the story of how she met my father. I have heard this story before. It was the one Jack told. My heart dropped and my breathing started to pick up. I was right. Oh shit.

It was different though hearing it from Mom's side of the story. I cannot believe my mother was in first class. It was so odd thinking about her in that kind of enviroment. She was so free and fired up with life itself it's hard to believe all she did once was sit and do whatever her mother told her to do. My grandmother. The way Mom described her, made me thankful that Mom never controlled me like that. I don't know what I would do if Mom had forced me into a loveless marriage. Hearing about Cal made me angry. He sounded like a bastard. God I hate that guy just by hearing about him! She told me about why she tried to attempt suicide. She told me about the necklace Cal gave her after. She had a faint blush when she told about the drawing. Which made me think again that it wasn't just any other drawing. And I'm not an idiot, I know how babies are made. So if Jack is my father, obviously him and Mom -you know- had to _do it._ So when she started telling me about the Renault, she blushed and mumbled, "And well, some things happened and uh yeah."

Great I was conceived in a car. Then when my mother started to get to the sinking, I listened carefully and stayed quiet. Forgetting all my worries about Jack and whatnot. It was pretty sad hearing Jack tell it, but the way Mom had a horrible painful expression on her face made me want to cry. I start to feel really emotionally about it as she went throughout the story. It's horrible and sad to think that my own mother went through that.

"The water was so cold. I couldn't feel my body. Your father found for us a board to lay on but only one could fit on. So he gave it to me and he was in the water. I wanted to give up and let go but he made me promise him that no matter what happens to not let go. So I promised him. Time passed and no boats were coming back. Except for one. I saw the light from the boat and tried to tell him that the boats were coming. But he wouldn't respond to me. He was dead. A couple months after the sinking after I moved out from Molly's I found out I was pregnant with you," she paused and smiled at me, even thought she was so close to tears, "You were my little piece of him. But it was still so hard to know that he was gone. Or that's what I thought."

The last sentence hit me. I furrowed my eyebrows at her and asked half bewildered, "What did you mean, or that's what I thought?"

She bit her lip and looked at me with that same nervous look she has been giving me. She says slowly, "That is what I wanted to talk to you about Josie."

I give her a crazed look. "Huh?"

"Y-your father didn't die. He survived, I just didn't know it."

My breath was caught short in my throat. My father is alive? Jack is my dad? I take a deep breath and try not to freak out. "It's Jack isn't it?" I ask calmly although I am having a complete meltdown on the inside.

My mother nervously looks at me and then slowly nods. This _can't_ be happening. My father is alive and my vice principal! My heart beat starts to accelerate and I start to freak out. My eyes space out and I try to wrap my head around the fact that Jack is my Dad. In really bad timing, Jack steps into my room. He awkwardly runs a hand through his hair and give my a little smile. I sit there staring at him like he is a wild zoo animal. It is no longer Jack, the amazing guy I can talk to when I am having troubles. It isn't the guy who saved my life. No, he is my father. And a complete stranger.

I start to feel extremely overwhelmed. Like the room is closing in on me and I can't breathe. And suddenly I feel Mom and Jack's eyes burning holes in my skin waiting for a reaction. I stand up quickly and say, "Excuse me." Then I run. Past Jack, downstairs, out the door, and on and on. While I am running I feel tears sting my eyes. I get frustrated with myself and angrily wipe them away; I run even harder. God I am a coward. I can't just run away from my problems all the time. But I continue to run anyways.

I don't know exactly where I am going. But I need to talk to someone. _Maddie!_ I start to run to her house which isn't that far a walk when you are running. I get to her house in short time and run up to her door. When I stand in front of her house I am tired and holding back tears. I knock on the door quickly. Luckily Maddie answers it. I bite my lip holding back my tears with all my strength. I let out a hoarse whisper, "Are your parents home?"

She shook her head, well aware of my emotions about to burst. She says gently, "No, they just went out to town. Why?"

I shake my head and I can't hold back my tears anymore. Just before I burst out into tears I say, my voice raw with emotion, "because I don't want anyone to see me cry." I let the tears fall and Maddie holds her arms out for me. I accept them and we come into a hug, with me sobbing into her shoulder. She pats my back and whispers. "Come on lets go to my room so you can tell me what's wrong."

I release her and nod, wiping away my tears. God what would I do without Maddie? I walk up the stairs with her and into her room. I collapse on her bed sniffling as I grab one of her pillows to hold. She sits down next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. She says gently and sincerely, "Josie what's going on?"

I let out a bitter laugh, wiping away the rest of my tears. "I have no idea Maddie. The most weirdest thing just happened to me. I don't even know why I am exactly crying. I feel like I am going crazy."

Maddie raised an eyebrow and gave me an odd look. She asked confused, "Uh okay. What was this weird thing that happened?"

I look up at her and say somberly, "You know that guy I bumped into a week ago?" She nods. "Well he got the job and he is my Vice principal. Oh and it also turns out he is my father."

Maddie looked incredulously at me and exclaimed. "But your father is dead!" I let out another bitter laugh and shake my head. "Nope. Turns out he survived. Maddie I am _freaking _out!" I shout at the end. Just as Maddie is about to say something. I remember something and I exclaim. "Shit! I forgot I am grounded!" Maddie gives me an annoyed look because I interrupted him. I purse my lips and mumble "Sorry! Continue!"

She slightly smiles at me and then says seriously, "You have to be kidding me though," She shakes her head and says in a slight humorous manner, "So turns out creepy stranger guy is your father. Wait how did you find out?"

I shrug and grumble, "He showed up at my house asking for my mother. She was out so I told him he could come in-"

"You let a stranger in your house!"

I give her a dumb look. "Maddie I trusted this guy. He saved my life last night!" Maddie gave me a confused look, not knowing about my incident last night. I sigh, shaking my head and continue, "I will tell you later. But anyways! I let him in and then my mother came home. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, but it seemed like forever. Then my mom passed out leaving me completely confused. But I had an idea about what it was about, from something Jack told me. She woke up a few minutes later and told me to go to my room. Then about twenty, thirty minutes later, she came up and told me that my father is alive. And I asked if it was Jack and she said yes!"

Maddie gives me another incredulous look and asked shocked, "Seriously?"

I nod my head. "Seriously."

**Jack P.O.V**

Josephine ran past me, leaving Rose and I completely confused. That look she gave me right now, made it seem like she didn't even know me. We hear the door slam and know that she left the house. Rose quickly gets off the bed and angrily groans. "I told her not to do that anymore! She worries me to death! She is already grounded."

I go over to her and put my hands on her cheeks in an effort for her to calm down. I say softly, "Rose calm down. Didn't you expect her to be freaked out a little?" She sighs and leans into my hand. She pulls me closer and puts her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her head. God I missed her. "I know. It's not everyday her father comes back to life." she replies, her voice slightly muffled from her face in my jacket.

That earns a smile on my face. I start to think, Josephine _is_ my daughter not just one of my students. I have a completely different perspective on this. I understand now, why Rose was so worried last night. I feel a pang of worry shoot throughout my body. She is out there all alone. Even though I know this town is pretty safe, there are still some untrustworthy people here. I pull away from Rose and ask worriedly, "Should we go try to find her?"

Rose shakes her head and replies, "She does this a lot. Scares me to death most of the time but she always comes back. Just let her calm down and cool off." I sigh and give her a nod. Still I am worried. Unexpectedly she leans in and gently places her lips on mine. I feel warmth spread throughout my body. My Rose is back with me. I kiss her harder and enjoy the feeling of having her lips on mine. She pulls away for a second and whispers against my lips, "You have no idea how nice it is to have another parent around here."

I feel guilt hit me in the gut. I practically missed out on Josie's whole life. Rose has done this all by herself for the past fourteen years. But I smile, pushing those thoughts away and kiss her once more. I whisper back, "I love you."

" I love you too."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I am a little worried about this chapter, I had some writers block on it! So PLEASE tell me what you think of it :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am sorry for the late update! This week is my last week of school and I have been studying for finals and such! But here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Josephine P.O.V**

I glance at the clock and sigh. It was getting late. But there was no way I wanted to go back home. I think about school tomorrow. Wow _that's_ going to be extremely uncomfortable. I groan thinking about it and stuff my face in Maddie's thick pillow that's still in my arms. Maddie pats my back understandably and asks kindly. "Josie do you want to sleep over?"

I grumble words into the pillow not wanting to lift my head and face my cold reality. "What?" Maddie asks puzzled, not understanding me.

I lift my head up off the pillow and say again enunciating each word, "I have school tomorrow and I don't have my books with me." She sighs and says with a disappointed tone. "Oh right."

I really wanted to stay the night but mom will be really worried, and dad? I inwardly shudder that sounds so odd. That is a question I have. Would I call him Jack or would that offend him and I should just call him Dad. But I know I'm not ready for that. I force myself to get up and say, "I got to go Maddie."

We both hug each other and I whisper, "Thanks Maddie." She pulls away and smiles at me. "No problem Josie." She walks me to the door and I sadly wave at her as I walk away. She calls out, "Don't worry! It will all work out! Stop being so pessimistic!"

I smile and nod, but I doubt I will ever feel the same way about Jack. I just feel confused and uncomfortable about this whole thing. I glance around outside, the sun has just set and is already dark outside. But I take my time walking home; slowly dragging one foot in front of the other. Dreading going home even more as I shuffle along. Just about as I am going to turn the corner I hear a familiar voice growl, "You fool! She has the Heart of the Ocean! We need to find her!"

I freeze. I know that voice, but from where? I back up against the wall and slowly peek around the corner. My eyes widen when I see it is the Hockley guy. The pompous ass I bumped into earlier. He is holding a scared looking man by the jacket and Hockley looks pretty pissed off with a contemptuous look in his eye. _Heart of the ocean._ That sounds familiar. I remember Mom telling me about it, just a few hours ago. Why is he talking about the Heart of the Ocean? The necklace Cal Hock- _Oh my god_!

Cal Hockley, is the ass I bumped into today! Wow small world! I shake my head. _'Josephine there are more important matters to think about here!'_ I scream in my mind. One my mothers horrible ex- fiancé is here and two he is out to find Mom!

You have to be shitting me!

First my father is alive and now this stupid guy wants to get my mother! This is not a good day for me. Going on what my mother told me about Cal, he would stop at nothing to get that necklace. But Mom still has it? She didn't tell me that she had kept it. My heart starts to beat faster and I listen as Cal starts to speak again. "Those sources told me that Rose resides here. Being a private investigator I don't see how hard it would be to find the lousy woman!"

I get the urge to punch that guy in the face but I hold my ground, gritting my teeth. I hear another voice, which I am guessing is the private investigator, exclaim in a thick New York accent, "I sorry Mr. Hockley! I will get on it right away!"

I look around the corner again, watching them carefully. Cal releases him and says in dangerously calm manner, "Good. Because you know what I will do if I don't find her." The other man nervously shakes his head and stutters, "Y-yes, I-I do sir."

Cal smirked at him before brushing off his suit and walking away. I remain frozen where I stand, praying that neither of them come around the corner where I'm hiding. I feel relief flood over me when I watch Cal walk the other direction and not come close to my hiding place. The other man lets out a sigh of relief and walks off in the same direction as Cal. Once they are both out of sight I run. I run back to my home. When I get to my house I knock quickly on the front door a few times. I start to get impatient after they haven't come to the door yet. I get frustrated and give one loud bang on the door.

Finally I hear footsteps coming to the door. The door swings open. It's Jack. Relief floods his features and he pulls me into a hug. "Josephine thank God! I was so worried!" I start to feel nervous and awkward but I pat his back. He pulls away and I notice at his appearance. His hair was messy and his shirt half buttoned and un-tucked. I stand there staring confused at him, wondering why he looked like that. I shudder when I actually realize why he would look like that. I snort in my head. _'Yeah, him and Mom were probably so worried about me.'_ I think sarcastically. They were probably happy I left, giving them some time to fool around. I walk past him grossed out by the thought of them doing that, and call out crazily, "Mom?" I start to walk up the stairs to mom's room.

Jack rushes past me and then jumps in front of me, stopping me from going up there. I give him a surprised look. He blushes and says uncomfortably, "Uh- She is a little busy right now."

My mouth forms a tight line, getting the hint he was throwing me and I quickly say to him, "I can see that. But this is extremely important!" He gives me a concerned look. I look up at him and say somberly, "She can be in trouble."

He nods his face suddenly as serious and worried as mine and says, "I'll go get her." I nod and he goes upstairs to get Mom. I sigh, and go over to my couch. I collapse onto it and bury my face in the cushion. I feel like screaming. I don't feel like myself. I kind of feel sad because I feel like the Jack I know is gone. Being around him is just uncomfortable and I can barely even look him in the eye. I know he is just the same Jack and don't get me wrong I am happy to have a father. But it isn't everyday when a person you think is dead comes back to life. I feel a hand on my back and I lift my head off the pillow. My mom is standing above with a sad look on her face. I also notice half of her hair in her bun is out and her dress is almost backwards on her, signifying that she had to get dressed quickly. She notices my stare and looks down at her dress blushing. She quickly fixes it and sits down over by my feet. "Josie-" She starts.

I suddenly remember what I wanted to talk to her about. I quickly sit up and cut her off, saying quickly, "Mom! So you know that guy I told you about today? You know the ass?"

Mom nods her head with a confused look. She exclaimed with an irritable voice, "Josephine I don't see how this is relevant to the situation!" I quickly grab her arm and say staring straight in her eyes, "Mom it was Cal! I asked his name today he said it was Hockley, Mom! Hockley!"

She stares at me with disbelief and shock. She asks uncertainly, "Are you sure Josie?"

I nod my head crazily and say quickly, "Then when I was walking home from Maddie's house tonight, I saw him having a conversation with another guy. I heard him clearly say, _'She has the Heart of the Ocean. We need to find her!'_ The other man was a private investigator! So he has been looking for you!"

My mother is still staring at me in disbelief. But I see in her eyes that she believes me. Fear flushes her face she calls nervously out, "Jack?" There is obvious fear in her voice. Jack walks in the room looking more presentable than when I first saw him a few moments ago. He had fixed his wild hair and his whole shirt was now buttoned properly. He gives a worried look between Mom and I, "What is it?"

Mom and I glance at each other, fear on all her features. But yet behind her eye there is a brave-ness, one that says if Cal comes anywhere near us she can beat the shit out of him. That's the Mom I know. She chokes out, "Cal's here. In Chippewa Falls."

Mom shakes her head, looks down at her hands. Jack comes over and kneels down on the floor next to my mother. He glances at both of us and asks uncertainly "Are you guys sure?"

I nod and go through everything that happened. How I met Cal, earlier all the way to what I just heard between their private conversation. His expression was full of concern and worry but also there was that same brave-ness that Mom has. Something pops in my head and reminds me of something. I turn to my mom and ask shrugging. "Do you even have the diamond?"

She slowly nods her head and takes my hand. She stands up and leads me to her bedroom. We stop and she releases my hand. While I stand in the door way staring at her confused, she keels on the ground and pulls off a loose floor board. Her hand reaches in and she pulls out a small box. She wipes the dust from it and lifts the lid. Then she pulls it out, the Heart of the Ocean. It's breathtakingly beautiful and the diamond catches the light in a perfect way, making it shimmer and sparkle. The shining chain adding to the beauty. I am surprised that this thing has been under Mom's bedroom floor boards this whole time. I hear a voice behind me, "Wow. That thing sure brings back memories."

I jump startled at the new voice behind me and move out of the doorway. Jack is standing there with an apologetic expression. He says to me, "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

I nod shortly, still uncomfortable about this whole situation, and go to sit on my mother's unmade bed. That's odd, she always makes her bed. My suspicions of what most likely happened while I was gone, start flooding back to me. I make and face and quickly get off the bed. I hold in a groan. Thinking about how your vice-principal-turned-father having sex with your mother, can kinda make you uncomfortable out a bit.

Thankfully, neither of them notice me getting off the bed like that. Mom holds the necklace in her hand, furrowing her eyebrows at it and says with a distracted tone, "I think we should talk downstairs." Jack nods and I shrug in response. We all go down stairs and sit at the dining room table. They sit across from each other and I sit at the end. I immediately regret my decision to sit here. They both have their eyes fixated on me. I sit there looking down at my hands with my mouth in a tight line.

I finally gather the courage to speak to them. I place my the palm of my hand under my chin for support and say, "So. What are we going to do about Cal?"

Fear flashes through my mom's eyes again. I suddenly get a flash of Mom's story in my head about how Cal chased them with a gun. Now I know why she is so afraid. If Cal almost killed her and jack once, he would surely do it again. And who knows what he will do to me. Her voice interrupts my deep thought as she asks Jack, "Do you think we should leave town?"

Jack puts his hand on her hand says honestly, "If he could find you now Rose, who says that he can't find you later?" She nods and says softly, "I see your point." There eyes meet and lovingly stare continues for a few moments. I can really tell they are in love, which makes this whole situation a lot better. At least Mom is finally reunited with my Father. I see the necklace in mom's hand and I ask her curiously, "Can I see it?"

She nods. shrugging and gives it to me. I am surprised at how heavy this thing is. I run my finger over the smooth blue diamond and sparkling diamonds around it. I examine every inch of it and I really can't take my eyes off it. It really is beautiful and probably worth a lot of money. No wonder Cal wants it back. A thought crosses my mine as I think of the worth of it. I look up at my mother and ask curiously, "Why did you never sell it?"

She slightly smiles at my curiosity. "I never wanted to use Cal's money. I only used his pocket cash for emergencies, which came in handy when you came along. Also I guessed if I sold it, he would eventually find us." her smile fades and she covers her face with a hand. "But still he found us." I see one tear fall down her cheek and I stare at her with a sad look. Memories of Mom crying over my dead (not anymore) father, start coming over me. I put my hand on her arm and say sadly, "Mom don't cry, it will be alright."

I feel really bad for her. I get another thought of Cal chasing Mom with a gun. Hey I would be terrified if he came back too if I was her. Hell I am terrified! I quickly look to Jack and then galnce at his hand which now holding mother's other hand and gently stroking her palm. But Mom is still upset, so I put the necklace down, get up and hug her. She has been through a lot of these phases of crying so I always know how to calm her down. While we are hugging each other I see Jack behind her back.

He looks worried about Mom but then when he catches me looking at him he slightly smiles. I feel guilt wash over me. He has been nothing but nice to me and I have been horrible to him. I never thought about how he is feeling about this whole thing. Well, probably feeling extremely uncomfortable like me. He is still the same Jack I had vented to last night and who saved my life last night.

I sigh and mouth to him, _'Sorry'._ He furrows his eyebrows and he mouths back, _'For what?'_.

_'For acting horrible'_ I mouth trying to make every word visible on my lips and pray that he understands it.

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. I can see him mouth back, _'I would have done the same thing.'_

I smile at him, glad that he doesn't hate me as much as I hate myself for being horrible to him. My mother starts to calm down and she pulls away frin. She sniffs and stands up saying softly. "I'll be right back."

I smile at her and nod. Well that leaves Jack and I alone. Even though I still feel overwhelmed in this whole situation, I feel like I have to try to talk to him. I plop down in my chair and turn to him. "Are you worried? You know about Cal?" He sighs running a hand through his hair, "Well of course I am. But I will do anything to keep you and your mother safe. I really do love her."

Jack does love her. I can see it in his eyes. Silence fills the air and I start to look at the diamond again. I purse my lips and say, "She does that a lot," he looks at me puzzled at my odd sentence. I continue as I gaze down at my hands, "Cry. Hell, she's strong, but she always has a break down now and then. I always know how to calm her down."

He smiles at me, as both our same eyes locked on one another. He says gently, "That's why you're a good daughter to her." That puts a smile on my face. Even though how weird all of this is, Jack _is _my father! I am going to try to have a relationship with him. I smile and say laughing, "We are both really good at lip-reading."

This makes him laugh and makes his eyes brighten up. "I know!"

**A/N: There you go! Again I apologize for the late update! But thanks again for reading! Please tell me what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews again! Sorry again for the late updates! School is out so I will hopefully be updating sooner now! :) Enjoy the next chapter!**

My mother came back in a few moments later, tissue in hand. She sat back down and Jack and I smiled at her. She dries her wet eyes and takes a deep breath, asking. "So, what are we going to do?"

Jack grabs her hand from across the table and looks into her eyes. He suggests in a gentle and honest tone, "I think the best thing we can do now is lay low. Don't give out your name and just try to stay home as much as you can. Josephine and I will be fine."

Mom sighs and looks down, "How? How do you know? What if he recognizes you-"

I see Jack squeeze her hand and he whispers, interrupting her. "You trust me don't you?" Mom gazes into his eyes and gives him a weak smile, whispering back. "Yes I do."

Jack smiles and says with a weak laugh, "Well then trust me," He turns sideways so he is facing both my mother and I. His eyes lighten up when he says with a smile, "I have an idea. How bout both of you come and live with me? It's just on the other side of the neighborhood." I shrug and look at my mother. After, me and Jack's conversation a few minutes earlier, I don't see the problem with living with him. Might take some getting used to but the idea seems kinda fine. She gives me a questionable look, mentally asking me if I am okay with it. I put my hands up in surrender and say honestly, "Fine with me. Whatever you want."

My mother smiles and says, "Well it's settled then!" This is gonna be a bit odd but, for there stakes, I force a big smile on my face and pretend to be super excited. The idea of moving in with Jack is necessarily _bad, _It's just that I am going to miss my house. I love this house. I have lived here for most of my life. But seeing at my Mother's happy expression makes it worth it. I have probably never seen her this happy in my life. And considering the fact that we have Cal coming after us, I can tell she really wants this. Jack grins at Mom before turning to me and giving me a small wink, one that Mom didn't see. He adds, "We can stay here for tonight and move you by the end of the week!"

I excuse myself and say that I'm tired and going to bed. I go up stairs and decide to take a bath to calm my stress and try to comprehend my whole day. As soon as I put my self into the warm water, I feel so much more relaxed. I lean my head back against the tub and try to stay positive about all of this. I have a _father_. He isn't dead. I have someone to confide with when I can't talk to Mom. Someone I can call Daddy. Someone who can walk me down the aisle when I get married. Someone to protect Mom and I. I smile to myself as I think of all the good things. I close my eyes as another good thought pops into my head, _Maybe even I can get some younger siblings out of this_. My eyes snap open as I think of having younger siblings. Woah, I think it is too soon to be thinking about that. I purse my lips in thought. On second thought I don't think it would be too soon to be thinking about that, granted they did do _things_ this afternoon.

After my bath I get dressed in my nightgown and lay down in my bed. Not caring that my wet hair is soaking my pillow and sheets. I sigh and gaze out my window up at the stars. When I was younger I used to gaze up at the stars at night. Just sitting in front of my window, wondering if my father was looking down on me from up there. I used to think each star was a person who had passed on. I used to pick the brightest star and claim it was my father. Well obviously he wasn't up there because he was down here looking for my mother. Why am I so freaked out about this? My wish has come true, I have a Father.

My eyes start to feel heavy and I sigh pulling the blankets closer to me. I slowly close my eyes and feel myself start to fall into a dreamless slumber.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning, waking up hits me like a ton of bricks. I never realized how tired I really was. The past two days have really caught up to me. My mother had to literally drag me out of bed; it hasn't been the first time she has had to do that. After she finally gets me out of bed I stumble towards my bathroom and start to get ready. I throw on a navy blue dress, that I had always been fond of. It was quite stylish in my opinion. Adding to the navy blue there was a tan design to it and the collar and sleeves were loose, which was enough to make me love the dress. I always hated suffocating tops to dresses. Which is probably why I hate that damn monster dress Mom had gotten me a while back so much. I always found myself constantly tugging at them when I wore dresses like that. Actually in first grade, my teacher had scolded me for not being able to sit still. I don't blame her though, I was practically wrestling with the tight sleeves of my dress. I smile and roll my eyes at the memory.

After that I am ready to go. I walk out of my room and go down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs, I peek my head around the corner to look into the kitchen. I make a face when I see Jack kissing my mother. My mouth drops as I stare at them. I mean, I know they're in love, but it looks like there are eating each others faces. I have never really seen my mother kiss anybody so seeing her like,_ this,_ is quite odd. I let out a deep breath and slide down the wall, squeezing my eyes shut and burying my face in my hands. The overwhelmed feeling comes back and I force myself to think of the good things. After a few minutes of that, I hear my Mother's voice call, "Josephine? Come down, your going to be late!"

I roll my eyes, finally they have come up for air. I hear footsteps coming toward the stairs and I quickly get up, bolting it back up to the top of the stairs. My mom steps into view and stands at the bottom of the stairs looking curiously at me. I blow a piece of hair out of my face and try to walk as gracefully, and as normal as possible, down the steps. But sadly my clumsy foot slips and I fall straight on my butt. I feel the pain through my body and I wince. Considering all the times I have fell on my ass the past few weeks, I am surprised that it hasn't fallen off yet. I grit my teeth and mutter, "Ow!"

I look over at Mom who is holding in a laugh. I scowl at her and then proudly stand up. I trudge down the stairs and give her a peck on the cheek. I look to the side and see Jack standing by the front door waiting for me. Well at least I have someone to walk to school with. I give him a small smile and he returns one. I walk over and with one last goodbye to my mother we leave the house.

We both walk in eery silence for a few minutes. Well until Jack bursts out laughing and asks, "You saw us didn't you?"

My eyes widen and I give him an odd look. I ask puzzled, "What?"

He silently chuckles and continues, "Kissing? This morning." I blush and say with a shy smile, "Oh. That."

He laughs again and says with an shameless grin. "I will take that as a yes." I bite my lip and ask with an embarrassed tone, "How did you know?"

"I saw you and plus we are a lot alike. I was just as sneaky as you at your age." he said with an amused grin. My eyebrows raise and ask surprised, "You saw me? He nodded with a smile and I shook my head muttering, "I surprised you even cam up for air to notice."

He threw his head back laughing and I smile, shaking my head and look down at my feet. His eyes flickered over to me. his face suddenly getting serious and says sincerely, "Josephine, like I said last night, I know this whole situation is strange. But I don't want you faking to be excited to move in with me. If you are uncomfortable with it, you don't have to."

God it's like he can read my mind. It's like my thoughts are an open book that he stuck his nose into. I purse my lips shaking my head and turn my head meeting his identical eyes. I say with as much sincerity as possible, "No it's fine. Seriously, I'm totally okay with it. If it makes Mom as happy as I have seen her, then it's amazing for me. Really Jack."

Jack gives me a suspicious look but then slightly smiles. He shakes his head and mutters with an amused tone, "You sound so much like Rose. So stubborn."

I laugh and turn to him, exclaiming, "Well I am her daughter." We spend the rest of the walk talking about what Jack did for the last 15 years. I found it fascinating, all his stories. He talked about how he searched New York for my mom for the first 5 years and his reaction when I told him I lived there until I was six. He never got drafted in the war because he was always on the move. He searched in Philadelphia, when he played for the chance Mom had went back to Cal and my grandmother Ruth. Of course he didn't find anything there, so then he went to California.

"I checked the Santa Monica Pier. Because on the ship, like we told you, we planned to go out there. Drink cheap beer, ride the roller coaster until we'd throw up, then ride horses on the beach."

I turn my head quickly to him and exclaim laughing, "Mom and I went there! It was for my tenth birthday. My birthday is during Christmas break and we took a train over there for a week," I laugh again and add, "Now it all makes sense why we did all that. Well except for the beer. Mom didn't let me have my own, but she let me have a sip of hers!"

He looked at me in disbelief, at the fact we did all the things they promised, and asked astonished, "Are you serious? You did all of that? When riding the horses did you ride with one leg on each side?" I nod and look quizzically at him. I shrug and say in an obvious tone, "Well of course. That's the only way I know how!"

He ran a hand through his hair and laughed in disbelief, "Wow." I smile at him. That was another time I saw Mom unbelievably happy. It was only for a week but still! It all made sense now.

We get to school and I am surprised that walk went by really fast. Maybe because I had someone to talk to for once. It was actually nice and I liked it. We both stepped into the elevator, Jack giving Andrew Collins a nod with a smile and I did the same. Andrew kept looking from me to Jack with a smile on his face, but something weird in his eye. I couldn't put my finger on it. I give him a confused smile and whisper, "What?"

He grins, shaking his head and doesn't answer my question. I smile oddly at him and look away puzzled. When we get to our floor, the bell rings throughout the halls. I turn to Jack and smile at him with a little shrug and say simply, "See you after school," I start to walk away but then turn back to him. Quickly thinking of something. I wink with a grin and say playfully, "Mr. D."

The last thing I hear before I go to my first class is the sound mixture of our laughs.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Kenny Hanron (Private Investigator) P.O.V**

I walk throughout the streets of this stupid town, and curse myself for letting that damn Hockley get me here. I can't believe I left Bronx for this! I ask myself why did I take this case? I think sarcastically, _'Oh that's right because that crazy Hockley man is threatening to destroy your career.'_ Cal barely supplied anything to help me find this Rose woman. All he gave me was a picture and recent evidence of her being in this town. I sigh and walk more towards town. There are barely any people out at this hour.

Caledon Hockley is probably sleeping like a baby in his newly bought home under some silk sheets and I am out trying to find something that is close to nothing. The only people out are a few men going to work and a man and a young girl ahead of me. They look a lot alike. Probably father and daughter?

_Eh!_ Why do I care? I hear the man say, "You sound so much Rose. So stubborn."

I stop dead in my tracks at the words that I hear. _Rose._ Could this be the Rose Cal wants? Well Mr. Hockley did say she was a stubborn woman. I hear the girl reply back,

"Well I am her daughter."

This catches my interest. This could be my ticket out of here. I follow silently behind them, quickly taking out my pen and notepad writing everything possible down. I hear the girl call him Jack and him call her Josephine. I write down their names and listen throughly. I hear the story of how this "Jack" was trying to find this "Rose". I draw a circle around Jack's name and draw an arrow pointing to Rose's name. He mentions another thing about looking for her in Philadelphia and hear Cal's name.

I follow them until they get to their destination. I squint up at the name of the building and it reads, _'Millard's Art institution.' _I quickly write down the name and triumphantly look down at my notepad as they walk inside the building._ Got it._

**A/N: Hopefully you liked that chapter everyone. Thank you so much for reading this. Please leave a review of what you thought about it! Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yay! I got this chapter up really quick! Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Josephine P.O.V**

The bells rings for lunch and walk out of my class walking quickly to the cafeteria to find my friends. I groan at the crowded elevator and reluctantly take the stairs. I find Ivy and Nico patiently waiting for me outside the cafeteria. I smile at them and we all go sit down at an empty table. Ivy pulls out her lunch and excitedly says, "Guys did you hear that next year they are adding a dance course! Now I won't have to pay to take classes in town!"

I smile and ask curiously, "You dance?"

Ivy grins and nods. She twirls a piece of hair in her hand and says in her bubbly voice, "Yup! Have been doing it for eight years!" Nico nods and adds with a face of approval, "Yeah. She is really good."

I give her a genuine smile and tell her, "Well I want to see you sometime!" I open my bag and grab the apple Mom probably threw in there this morning. I take a bite and then purse my lips. I feel like I should tell them about this whole, Jack turning-out-to-be-my-father-situation. I swallow and look up at my two new friends. I had already told them the 1st day of school at lunch about my father being "dead" and I don't want them to get freaked out. I bite my lip and say nervously, "Um guys I need to tell you something. Look it is going to sound crazy but ,um, remember how I told you about how my father died the other day at lunch?"

They both warily nod their heads looking at me strangely; probably wondering what I am going to tell them. I laugh nervously and splutter out, "Well, um. Turns out he isn't d-dead. He is alive," The last word flows out of my mouth and seems to hit them both in the faces. They both stare at me in shock. I nod giving them a look of understanding. Hell I was the same way yesterday. I continue, "It gets worse. Um-the father who I thought was dead is Mr. Dawson, the Vice principal."

Both of their jaws drop and they give me baffled looks. "Your joking right?" Nico asks. I shake my head and look down at my hands. I raise my eyebrows and mutter, "Nope."

We are all quiet for a moment before the silence was interrupted with Ivy's nervous laughter. She exclaims, trying to keep the conversation positive, "Well I think it's cool! At least your father is alive!" she tilts her head, with a pensive look before continuing. "I always thought you two looked a lot alike."

Nico is still shocked. Staring at me with wide eyes. I don't blame him. He looks at me with his wide brown eyes and says shaking his head, "Wow that seems like it would be an odd situation." I nod and sigh out, "You have no idea."

I continue and tell them my parents story. I tell them some, but not everything that happened on Titanic. Then I tell them about yesterday, about how I reacted to the news. During this time of my storytelling, I start to laugh thinking about how much I over reacted. It's still the same Jack. But when I leave out the part about overhearing Cal. By the end of the story, the bell rings to go to our last classes. I yawn feeling the overwhelming tiredness from the past few nights. I can't help but to start day dreaming about going home and taking a nap in my warm bed. I get up from my table smiling at the thought but before I can leave Ivy grabs my wrist. She gives me a small, genuine smile and says in a gentle and quiet voice, "Josie if you ever need anything, just ask. If you want to come over or go out or even just talk, I am here." Before I can reply she pulls me into a friendly hug.

I hug her back and smile. It's nice knowing I have another friend I can talk to. I pull away and put my hands on her arms. I nod and tell her with a friendly, happy smile "Thanks Ivy."

She smiles back and slightly shrugs while saying, "No problem Josephine." We both turn away from each other and start walking opposite directions to our next class. We both wave at each other and give out a small laugh. I look at the elevator again, crowded. God dammit, I really need to hurry up next time so I can get the elevator. On the way to the stairs, my eyes flicker towards a suspicious looking man in the corner of the cafeteria. He is in a trench coat and a hat that covers his face scribbling on a notepad. I look curiously at him for a moment and he glances up, revealing his face. It looks vaguely familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Maybe he is a teacher and I have seen him around? He stares right at me and I feel blood rush to my cheeks as he caught me staring at him. I quickly look away and look down at my feet. I glance again back at him and he is back to scribbling things on his notepad. I start to wonder what he is doing here but then I shrug._ 'He is probably just a teacher.'_ I think trying to reassure myself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I sit in Art History scribbling down notes and start to get extremely bored. I put my pen down, lazily deciding not to write anymore. Whatever, I will just get the notes from someone else. I twirl a piece of my hair in around my finger and wrap it around my pen as I still try to listen to the teacher's lecture. Mrs. Filks, my teacher, was a prude old woman who I wasn't a big fan of. I could see why she was stuck teaching Art History. Don't get me wrong, some things fascinate me in this class but I have always been bad at learning and memorizing History. I hear her voice go on about Greek art and vases and the sound of her chalk hitting the board. I forgot my sketchbook at home this morning, so I start doodling on the side of my paper as my mind drifts off to the man in the coat that I saw after lunch. His face looked so familiar. I can't put my finger on it. After a while of thinking about it, it starts to bug me. I need to find out where he is from, but I still can manage to remember. I sigh, leaning into my propped up hand on the desk and lazily look at the clock. Ugh! Still an hour more to go!

The class seems to go by horribly slow and I thank God when the bell dismisses us to go home. Mrs. Filks writes down the homework on the chalk board and I write it on the top of my notes. Great more homework for me. Ah shit, I should have taken those notes. My homework would have been a lot easier and less of a hassle. I sigh and gather my things, shoving them into my bag. I walk out of the classroom and look around. I am not sure where to find Jack, he is probably around here somewhere. I shrug. I guess I'll just wait down in the lobby for him. I start walking towards the stairs and my eyes flicker towards the elevator. I see Jack emerge from the elevator and I walk over to him smiling.

"You ready to go home?" He asks shoving his hands in his pockets. I nod and answer sighing heavily, "Yes. It has been a really long day."

He laughs and says with an understanding expression, "I know the feeling," he pauses and a look crossed his face as if he just remembered something. "Shi-" he stops himself from continuing the swear word and quickly covers up with, "Damn. I need to run home really quick and feed my dog. Do you want to come with me or do you just want to walk home by yourself?"

I laugh at his accidental swear word and cover up. Now that he is my father, I can tell he wants to hold back his swearing. I shaking my head and look up at him smiling, "I will just walk home. I will be fine," He nods and I continue with a laugh, "You know I have heard you curse before and I thought you were the _'Same old Jack'_!" He looks down and gives an embarrassed smile. He sighs and says with slight amusement, "Well there are somethings I have to change around you!"

I give another small laugh looking down at my feet and my fingers start playing with the strap of my bag. _'This isn't so bad.' _I think happily. I look up at him and start to turn to the stairs. I smile and say quietly, "Okay well see you at home." Jack gives a small nod and replies with the corners of his mouth turned up, "See you later Josephine."

I give him nod and walk over to the stairs. I quickly walk down the steps, trying to avoid bumping into other students going up. I finally get to the lobby and walk out of those doors. Feeling the fall breeze blow on my face. On my walk home, my mind starts to wander. I pass the pet shop and I smile, thinking of my cat Neville. I haven't seen him in a few days! Must've ate too much and is passed out under my Mom's bed. Wow he has missed all this excitement! I start to think of the fact that we are moving in with Jack by the end of the week, and start to wonder if Mimi likes cats. Nev has always been good with dogs. I start to see the familiar houses in my neighbor and feel relief when I realize I only have a few more blocks to go. I sigh, brushing my hair back with my hand and start to turn to corner. I see two unrecognizable men rush toward me and slam into my body. One of them grabs my body and throws me over their shoulder. My whole mind is in a panic. My heart feels as it is going to burst out of my chest, I look up and see the man who was in school today. Shit, now I know why he looked so familiar! He was Cal's private investigator I saw last night! His eyes were full of triumph, like catching me was an amazing thing. What are they going to do with me? What the hell do I do? _'Scream', _pops into my head as a natural instinct. I squeeze my eyes shut and open my mouth to let out a scream, but before any sound can come out the private investigators hand covers my mouth.

I squirm in the other guy's arms trying everything I can to break free from his grasp. But this guys grip on me is strong. I clench my fists and try to pound the guy in the back with my fists but the investigator gets a grip on my arms. Suddenly I see him pull out something and I feel a sharp sudden pain in my head. My suddenly get very sleepy and my vision blurs. The last thing I see before I pass out is the investigator's smirking face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I feel myself starting to regain conciousness. I groan as I tilt my neck and feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I slowly open my eyes, and for a moment everything is doubled and my vision is blurry. My vision finally focuses and I look around to see an unfamiliar room. There is dim lighting coming from a lamp in the corner of the room. The room looks somewhat like a living room or a study and looks pretty nice. Really nice actually. I never knew we had houses like these in my town. I try to move my torso to see the rest of the room but I feel a restraint around my body stopping me. I look down and see some ropes tied tightly around my torso and around my forearms to the sides of the chair.. I try to move my legs and I see my calves are ties the the legs of the chair as well. Well this is not good.

I feel fear overcome my whole body. This is _so_ not good. I have no idea what Cal is going to do to me. Probably hurt me, maybe even worse- I hear a voice behind me drawl interrupting my negative thoughts, "Well look at this. The whore and the gutter rat's offspring is waking up."

My head snaps up suddenly feeling a rush of anger. "What did you just call my parents?" I growl defensively. God if I wasn't tied up right now...

I hear footsteps coming from behind me getting closer and closer until the man who belongs to the voice steps in front of me. Through the dim light I can still see his dark eyes full of disgust and hate. I notice a bottle of liquor in his hand and he takes another swig, never taking his eyes off me. After a few moments I start to feel uncomfortable under his stare but I still stare up at him with a defiant confident look. He bends down placing his scowling face right in front of mine. He spats out, "Wow you're a defiant little girl, aren't you?" I wrinkle my nose and cringe backwards at the smell of alcohol in his breath.

I quickly recover and throw a scowl at him, eyeing him with just as much hate before retorting, "I'm not little. What the hell am I doing here?"

He smirks at my question and says in a malicious tone, "Well since I couldn't find your mother. I thought that you would make a fine replacement. I thought if I took you, your mother would be bound to find you. Or maybe even your father," a pensive look crosses his features and adds," Yes that would be very interesting."

I feel more anger rise up in me but also slight fear at the thought of him hurting Jack or Mom. I quickly shake those thoughts away and spat out, "Look I know you want that damn necklace!"

His eyebrows raise in a curious way. He cocks his head to the side and says in a surprised tone. "You do know," He shakes his head, taking another sip of the bottle in his hand. He sighs out and examines his liquor bottle. He says in a nonchalant tone, "I didn't believe that idiotic investigator. But I know your mother would never give it to me on the spot, so I thought a trade was in order. Then if she still doesn't give it to me, there will be consequences."

I give him a dirty look up at him yet I am getting fearful of what will happen to Mom. He sets his bottle on the table across from me and when my eyes trail to the table I see a silver pistol shining in the semi darkness. I mentally curse myself. Shit this really isn't good! Dammit I should have went with Jack! Why didn't I? None of this would have ever happened. Cal notices my stare and he gives me a dark, malicious look. "You or your good for nothing father." He says with a low voice.

Anger and fear floods through me, as his words sink in. I feel a burst of courage and I yell at him, "Shut up! Even though I just found out he is my father, I have known him for a week! And I already know he is a better man than you! You can go burn in hell for all I care, you good for nothing bastard."

Anger and shock spreads across his features. His body starts to shake with drunken rath. As he walks up to me, I immediately regret my outburst. He raises his hand high in the air and I cringe as slaps me hard across the face. A raging sting spreads across my cheek and I feel tears swell up in my eyes at the pain. No Josie don't give him the satisfaction of hurting you. But it gets extremely hard when the pain only gets worse. I can feel the burning heat coming from my cheek and I can feel some intense swelling happening on the right side of my face. I can't even hold my cheek because both my hands are tied. I feel one hot tear slide down my cheek and I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my head ashamed of the tears coming out of my eyes. I hear his cruel ragged voice say roughly, "I knew from the first day I saw you, you were filth. Clearly you are by who your parents are. You are too much like them for your own good. I am surprised how they even survived the sinking anyways."

I bite my tongue so my special choice words for him doesn't come out of my mouth like word vomit. The more I bravely mouth off to him the more damage he will do to me. I hate him. I hate him so much. How can a person be this cruel?

A part of me wants my parents to come save me. The other side wants them to stay where they are, so Mom won't have to give him the diamond. I feel more tears slide down my cheeks only adding more pain to the mark on my cheek. God I hope they save me.

**A/N: Hey guys hoped you liked that! So suspenseful! Hahahaha :) Please review, it would mean a lot.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I probably won't update again till monday or Tuesday, because I am going out of town and won't have a computer available! But I will be writing during that time though! Enjoy!**

**Jack P.O.V**

I walk out of my home, and start walking back to Rose's and Josephine's. When I had gotten home a while ago, I had quickly fed Mimi and cleaned up a few stray items around the house. Just so that my house is clean when we move in a few days from now. I felt bad leaving Mim, she hated being alone but I don't want to bring her over to Rose's when we are just going to be over there in a few days.

I am now aware of how close our houses are, because I get back to Rose's in a matter of minutes. I walk up to the door and give a knock. I smile when I hear Rose's voice call, "Coming!"

She opens the door and stands in the doorway. My breath gets caught in my throat when my eyes land on her. Her hair was down, her curls cascading over her shoulders and her face looked tired but her green eyes still shined bright. A dazzling and utterly beautiful smile broke out onto her face as she saw me. I smile, staring in awe at her beauty and pull her close to me. Our lips meet, first in a sweet hello but soon ended up being much more than that. After Josephine had left yesterday, we hadn't gotten very far because of her interruption. And the time we spent apart today, didn't diminish our lust but only made it stronger. An example was the kiss in the kitchen this morning, that made Josephine want to gag I bet. I don't blame her. We were really going at it. I remove my lips from Rose's and start placing delicate kisses along her jaw and neck line. She places her hands on my shoulders and asks quickly, "Where's Josephine?" Asking in a way so Josephine doesn't walk in on anything like this morning.

I suddenly stop in my tracks. Why is she asking me where Josephine is? I quickly pull away from her, giving her a confused look. Her expression mirrors mine but also has some disappointment from stopping our activity. I suddenly ask with a puzzled tone, "You mean she's not here?"

All disappointment disappears from her face and was replaced with worry and confusion. Her eyes widen and she points at me exclaiming, "I thought she was with you!" I violently shake my head and exclaim back with worry in my voice. "No! I had to go to my place to feed my dog so I asked her if she wanted to come but she said she will just walk home herself!"

Rose pulls me into the kitchen while I ask, "Doesn't she always run off like this? So she will just come back right?" Rose walked away from me shaking her head and nervously paced the room. "No. That doesn't seem right. When she runs off she is usually upset about something. Did she seem upset about anything after school?"

I think back to anything that would make her upset. But nothing came to mind, she seem ultimately fine. I sigh and finally say, "No, not that I noticed. But just to make she I think we should try to look for her."

Rose took in a deep breath and nodded, taking in my words. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug. I gently rub circles on her back and after a few minutes she looks like she has calmed down a bit. She sighs and places her hands on my shoulders exclaiming, "But I don't even know where to start!"

The memory of the the rooftop a few nights ago, appears in my head. I nod furrowing my eyebrows and answer, "I think I know one place but you should check somewhere else just incase. Any friends houses?"

Rose's face lights up. "Yes! She might be at Maddie's!" I nod guessing that is one of her friends. "You check at Maddie's and I will check the apartment rooftop." I quickly say, forgetting I wasn't gonna tell Rose about that night.

Rose gives me a puzzled look and turns to me. She cocks her head to the side and asks with a confused tone, "Apartment rooftop?"

I shake my head, mentally cursing myself. I sigh and start, "That night Josephine ran off, she went to the abandoned apartment in the outskirts of town to calm down. I went up there that same night just because I went up there when I was a kid and I find that place relaxing. That is were we saw each other," She nodded understanding now. In my head I debate wether to tell her about Josephine's accident. I eventually come to the decison to tell her. She will find out sooner of later. Might as well tell her now. "When I saw her, I talked to her and when she felt better we went down the stairs back down to the 1st level," I give a small laugh continuing, "She hiked up her skirt and started to climb over the railing because she thought that she was the only way down, but there were some stairs right next to her. I thought it was hilarious because I did the same thing my few hundred times going there," My expression grew somber. "But she sorta, um, slipped off the railing."

Rose's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but I quickly held my hands out in front of me exclaiming, "Don't worry I grabbed her. I pull her over and she was fine. A little traumatized but she was okay." Rose placed her hips on her hips and said angrily, "I swear to God, that girl is so clumsily."

I laugh and she gives me a small smile erasing every bit of anger from her face. I grab her face in my hands and glance down at her lips before placing my lips to them. After a few minutes of this blissful kiss I am so tempted not to let go of Rose but I remember Josephine. I pull away placing our foreheads together and whisper to her, "I got to go check."

Rose nods and reluctantly let's go of me. She gives me one more lingering peck on the lips and she whispers, "I love you." I smile, feeling my heart swell with happiness and reply, "Love you too Rose."

With that said I kiss her forehead and leave to go find my daughter.

**Rose P.O.V**

It's times like these when I wish we had a telephone. I had been wanting to get one for quite some time now but I had never had the time to recently. It would come in handy if I could just call Tammy and ask her if Josephine was over there. But on second thought if either of our families had telephones we would constantly have to deal with Maddie and Josephine phoning each other all the time. But overall I still have to walk over there to see if Josie is over there. I quickly grab my small purse and leave the house to go to the Henderson's.

I look out at the beautiful sunset over the horizon. I slightly smile. After living here for eight years, I really do consider Chippewa Falls my home and I know Josie does too. I never really liked it in New York, especially when Josie came along. It seemed she was too fragile to live in a town that rough and she already didn't have very good experiences in kindergarten so I didn't want her to start school again there. So that's when I decided to move us here. It just felt so right at the moment and looking back I know I made the right choice.

I am slightly worried about Josephine but she is most likely here or at the.. apartment rooftop? I swear the girl goes to the weirdest places. Besides she always comes back right? My mindless day dreaming makes the walk seem a lot shorter because it seemed really fast when I arrived at their door step. I quickly knock on the door and Tammy opens the door. Her mouth pulls into a genuine smile as she exclaims, "Rose! Darling!" as she gives me a peck on the cheek. I smile and think back to the first time when we met. I met Tammy on Josephine's first day of school in Chippewa Falls. It was the most sweetest thing how we met.

**Flashback**

_**September 7th, 1919**_

I stood nervously outside Josie's first grade classroom. They get out in a few minutes and I hope it went well for her. Josephine was so nervous this morning; worrying about not knowing anyone and not having any friends. Last year in New York none of the children were particularly nice, well according to Josephine. I look around and couldn't help but feel out-of-place. All the parents waiting knew each other. All of them were family friends or neighbors and were talking about who was going to host the next dinner. They all stood in a large group, while I stood off to the side feeling like an out-cast.

I guess one of the Mom's noticed me all alone and she came up to me smiling sweetly. She looked like a nice woman, she looked a little older than I was. Probably late twenties, unlike me who was just 23 years old. That was another thing that set me apart from all these parents. She asked with a smile, "You new?"

I give her a small smile and nod. She kindly put her hand on my shoulder, taking me by surprise and said, "Welcome to the club." I smile at her, relived that I wasn't alone anymore and say with a grateful tone, "Thank you."

She crosses her arms and asks curiously, "Where you from?"

I respond with a smile, "New York."

She gasps giving me a baffled look. She asks with a bewildered tone, "New York? Why on earth did you come here?" I let out a little laugh and give her a shrug. I honestly say, "My husband grew up here." I bite my lip trying to hold back my emotions of speaking about Jack.

She curiously asks, "Where is your husband now?" I feel a sting of pain in my gut. But you can't blame her for being curious. I force out,

"He passed away."

The woman gasps again and has an apologetic face on. "Oh I am so sorry," she sighs smacking her head with her palm, "God I should've known! Many women's husbands have died recently 'cause of the war. I'm so sorry dear." I shake my head giving her a sad smile at her and say sincerly, "It's fine and he passed before the war. So don't worry about it."

Our conversation is interrupted by the sound of a door opening and a bunch of little footsteps coming out. I look towards the door and see little Josie running towards me with her blonde ringlets bouncing and flying behind her. She giggles and exclaims, "Mommy!"

I grin at her as she runs into my arms. I kneel down to her eye level and stroke her hair smiling. She looks up at me, her blue eyes sparkling. I ask, "How was you first day sweetie?"

She grins at me, flashing her two missing front teeth that she currently had just lost. She rambles on, "_So_ good Mommy! I had so much fun! Ms. Johnson is so nice and we learned a bunch of things. Then-" she pauses and her eyes widen as she exclaims, "Oh and Mommy I made a new friend named Madeline! But she likes to be called Maddie!" She points to a little girl talking to the woman I was talking to before. It only takes a few moments until the woman and girl look in our direction and I wave at them.

The woman says smiling, "Well looks like our daughters are friends," She holds out her hand and says, "I'm Tammy Henderson."

I take her hand and respond. "Rose Dawson." I feel Josephine slip from my arms and I look over to see her and Maddie chatting away. Tammy shakes her head grinning. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

**End flashback**

I was snapped out of my memories when I hear Tammy ask, "What brings you here?" I smile and ask, "Is Josephine here? She was supposed to be home a while ago and she hasn't shown up."

Tammy furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head. She worriedly says, "No she isn't here Rose," I feel panic bubble up inside me and Tammy notices. She asks, "Would you like me to ask Maddie if she knows anything?"

I let out a shaky breath and say, "Yes please." Tammy calls Maddie to come down and a few moments later I hear footsteps trudging down the stairs. She walks to the doorway and asks her mother, "What?" she turns to me and smiles, "Hey Rose."

I smile back at her while her mother asks her. "Have you heard anything from Josie? She hasn't come home and Rose doesn't know where she is." I feel my stomach drop when Maddie shakes her head.

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday. Is everything alright?"

I force a nod and smile. "I sure she is around here somewhere. She usually eventually comes home. But thank you for your help." Tammy and Maddie nod. Maddie goes back upstairs while Tammy gives me a bone crushing hug. She says quietly, "Rose if you need help finding her or anything at all just let me know."

I give her a grateful smile and say sincerely, "Thank you Tammy."

God I hope Jack finds her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Again I will probably update Monday or Tuesday! I hoped you liked it! **

**Please Review! Thanks :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the late update! I said Monday or Tuesday but it is Wednesday. Sorry I had some writers block. It sucks! But thank you for your reviews! You guys are awesome! Also if any of you have an instagram account, you can follow me at Love4titanic! It's basically a titanic fanpage so you should follow me! :)**

**Josephine P.O.V**

I look over at the clock on the wall. It's only been about two hours but it feels like I have been here a lifetime. My migraine hasn't gone away and has only gotten worse. I figure I am going to have a headache for a long time from that blow to the head I got a few hours ago. Cal is just here staring at me strangely. I am extremely uncomfortable under his stare , he is just staring at me not saying anything just like earlier. But this time, and I think just to taunt me, he occasionally glances to the pistol on the desk. My cheek that Cal hit is extremely swollen and still stings really bad. I want to get out of this stupid chair so bad but I can't try to do anything with this idiotic person in front of me. I have gone over a couple senarios to get out of here. I can't scream, because if I do that than Cal can just shut me up with another hit to the head. Again, I can't try to untie myself with Cal watching. Guess I just have to wait for Mom. I try to scowl at him but with my swollen face is it hard to do anything. I ask angrily, "What if they never come?"

He smirks at me and sighs. My breath gets caught in my throat as he picks up the pistol and spins it on the desk tauntingly. He mummurs shaking his head, "Oh no. I know your mother too well, and well she isn't stupid. So if she knew I was after her, " he coughs uncomfortably. "I mean well the diamond. She would suspect I took you, after all. Then after that if she still doesn't come, we will just get her here like we did with you."

I look at him puzzled. God he is such an idiot. I ask baffled, "Why didn't you just get her in the first place instead of taking me?"

Cal scowled at me and I can tell he is getting sick of me._ Good_. He spat, "Will you stop asking questions girl? I have a plan." I clench my jaw and grip onto the arms of the chair trying to hold in my anger. This guy is such a bastard. I sigh and ask glancing down at my feet, "How did you even know I existed?"

Cal gave me a look of disgust and said, "More questions!" But he still continued with a smirk on his face, "My private investigator heard you talking this morning. But also my good friend Andrew Collins contacted me about two weeks ago, saying a girl applied at an art school he worked at, under the name of Josephine Dawson. I thought nothing of it until he saw your mother drop by with your registration and also your father as the vice principal."

My jaw drops. _Andrew Collins_! The nice elevator operator that I met on the first day of school! I feel anger bubble up inside me, he seemed so nice! But no! He is the one who probably started this whole thing! Oh tomorrow at school I am totally going to give him a piece of my mind. I remind myself I won't be going to school if I am still here tied to this stupid chair. I let out a deep breath and close my eyes. I just hope this will all be over soon. Why the hell does Cal even want the damn necklace? He's already loaded! A suspicious feeling comes over me. Wait...

He is already loaded. Why would he need this damn necklace? I slowly open my eyes and look up at him suspiciously. There is something else going on here.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Jack P.O.V**

Now I am worried. She wasn't there. I checked the roof throughly and nothing! I hope Rose found her at her friend's house. If not, then well we are all screwed. I just wonder what would make her disappear like that.

Then it hits me. Cal.

If Josephine isn't at her friend's house then Cal might have taken her! My heart beat started to speed up and I quicken my pace to get back to Rose. I can't believe Cal would have taken my daughter because of a stupid piece of jewelry. I feel anger and worry boil up inside me. If he has her, I am going to find him. I can see what he is trying to do though. Lure Rose in with taking Josephine. He is playing dirty now. I feel a fierce protectiveness over Josephine and I wonder if it is my fatherly instincts kicking in. But seriously if that son of a bitch hurt her, I swear to God I will kill him.

I quickly get back to the house and I walk in the door. I shut the door and I hear Rose call out, "Jack?"

I call back, "Yeah." I follow her voice into the kitchen and on the way over there I pray that Josephine is with her. I walk into the kitchen and see her sitting at the dining room table. My heart drops when I don't see Josephine but I still look around for her and I can see she is doing the same. We both ask at the same time, "Where is Josephine?"

We both say again, "You mean she isn't with you?"

I run a hand through my hair. Worry floods through me again. Cal has her I just know it. This isn't good. I mutter, "Shit." Rose looks at me worriedly and asks frustration evident in her voice, "Where else could she be? Those are the only two places she would have gone and if she were somewhere else you would have seen her when you went into town!"

I go over to her and kneel next to her. I gotta tell her where I think she is. I place my hands on hers and say quietly, "Rose I think I know where she could be."

**Rose P.O.V**

"Rose I think I know where she could be." I stand up giving him a curious look and he stands up with me gazing into my eyes. I wrap my arms around his waist and look expectantly up at him. "Where?"

I look into his blue eyes that suddenly go dull. That isn't a good sign. But where else could she be? I furrow my eyebrows curiously and he says in a bland tone, "Rose, Cal might have taken her." My breath gets caught in my throat as I realize the possibility that he could have taken her. It makes sense, Cal couldn't get me so he got the thing most closest to it. He probably knows I would come for her, so there is his chance to get me and then the necklace. I pull away from Jack and whip around asking with frustrated tone, "How did he find her? Does he even know we have a kid? How does he even know your alive?

Jack sighs and shrugs saying with a defeated tone , "I don't know Rose," He comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses my neck and says quietly, "We will find her though."

I sigh and lean into him. For once everything was perfect. My daughter and her father were here and we were a happy little family. Well for about one day. Then Cal has to come and ruin everything. I feel anger and a motherly protectiveness come over me. My daughter is with that horrid man. I have no idea what I would have done if Jack wasn't here. I would have probably would have had a panic attack but the only thing keeping me away from that now is Jack's steady arms around me.

I hear a knock at the door and Jack and I look at each other with hopeful glances. I silently pray to God that it is Josephine. I give Jack another hopeful glance before pulling away and going to the door. I open the door and my heart drops when it isn't my daughter. It is an unfamiliar man. He has a black hat on and a over-sized trench coat that barely fits his scrawny body. He has skeptical brown eyes and an odd look on his face. I look at him warily, "Can I help you sir?"

He purses his lips and says with a smirk, "Um yes. Are you Rose Dawson?" I guess that this man is from New York by his thick accent. I furrow my eyebrows and respond, "Um yes."

He smirks and holds out his hand, "Kenny Hanron." I shake his hand giving him an odd look. I hear Jack's footsteps coming up behind me and I mentally am relieved. This guy just gives me bad vibes. I feel Jack put his hand on my shoulder and before he can say anything Kenny says wuickly with a coy smile, "You must be Jack Dawson.

I turn to Jack who is giving the guy a strange look and he asks in a curious tone, "You look familiar." Kenny gives a small chuckle and says with that same damn coy smile, "Of course I do sir. But anyways, I have something to discuss with you."

Something about this guy is making me angry. I take a sharp breath and blurt out, "Well what is it?" Jack squeezes my shoulder comfortingly, which calms me down, while this Hanron guy laughs again.

"Yes Mrs. Dawson. Well I am a private investigator for a Mr. Caledon Hockley-"

He only gets that far until Jack violently grabs his shoulder and exclaims angrily, "Where is she? Where is Josephine?"

My eyes widen at Jack's outburst. Already he is protective over Josephine. Mr. Hanron's cruel laugh interrupts me of my thought and makes me realize he knows where Josephine is. He carefully backs up from an angry Jack and says tauntingly, "I am getting to that Dawson. Like I was saying, Mr. Hockley says you have something that he wants. And he won't give you back your daughter until he gets it. I here because Mr. Hockley wants to have a type of- trade. Oh and if call the police or ya don't come, the girl gets it."

I didn't even wanna know what, "it" meant. I saw Jack with angered expression on his face. Like he is about to snap, I don't blame him, I feel the same. I step forward and pull the Heart of the Ocean necklace from my pocket. I spit out the words like venom, "Take us to her. We will do your stupid trade. Just give us back our daughter."

Kenny Hanron smirked again and drawled, "Good choice miss. Follow me."

**A/N: I know it's kinda short! Sorry about that! But please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey again! Sorry for the late chapter update! Thanks for the reviews :) Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Jack P.O.V**

The last thing I want to do is see Cal again, but I have to in order to get Josephine back. As we walk behind the investigator, I grab Rose's hand and give it a gentle squeeze. I can tell she is scared, I don't blame her, so am I. She looks back at me and gives me a smile but there is worry all over her features. Why did Cal have to get Josephine? How the hell did he even know about her? I narrow my eyes at the back of his head and ask sharply, "How did you even get her? How do you even know about her."

Kenny turns his head back to us and says in a know-it-all tone, "Maybe you should be a little quieter with your conversations Mr. Dawson." I give him a puzzled look. What is he talking about? Suddenly it all clicks. He must've heard my conversation with Josephine this morning. What an asshole. My eyes widened and I ask baffled, "You were eavesdropping?"

Kenny turned around so he was walking backwards. He shrugged and lifted his arms. "What can I say? It's part of the job?" I start to think about how they got her. I know Josephine would have tried to fight them off. They obviously might have hurt her. Images of the man in front of me hurting her make me lose it. I felt anger build up inside me and I released Rose's hand and roughly grabbed the guys shoulder stopping him in his tracks. I hear Rose gasp but she doesn't do anything to stop me. I see her in the corner of my eye glaring at Mr. Hanron. I glance back at the man, breathing heavily and fury running throughout my body. He looked up at me, his eyes in dangerous slits. He glanced at my hand before turning back to me and said in a low threatening tone, "I would be careful Mr. Dawson. You don't want to do anything hasty. Remember your daughter."

He is right. If I do anything to this guy, it will be taken out on Josephine. I feel Rose's hand on my back and I sigh. I roughly release him, taking a step back and he gives me an irritated look as he brushes off his jacket. He says in an annoyed tone, "Good choice Mr. Dawson." I feel anger flow through me again and once again I grab his shoulder. I say with a low and dangerous voice, "But if she is hurt in any way I will kick your ass, got it?"

He rolls his eyes and steps away from me. I clench my fist and try to hold back the urge to punch this guy. But my anger disappears when Rose grabs my hand and whispers, "Jack, come on it's okay." I scowl at him and take a step back again taking Rose's hand in mine. Before we start walking again he added to me, "Also, I also got into the art school you work at. The nice elevator man let me in, he is a friend of Mr. Hockley."

My mouth pops open and say, "Andrew Collins," knowing exactly who he is talking about. "God, I cannot believe him." God I need to have a talk with Mr. Miller on who is keeping their job and who isn't tomorrow. Kenny pursed his lips in a taunting way, "That's correct Dawson," he glances at his watch and adds, "Now if you don't mind, we need to get there by 6 or Mr. Hockley will think you're not coming."

I take in a deep breath and I feel Rose pull me to her. Her hand is around my waist and she whispers, "Come on. We need to get Josephine." I nod, and Mr. Hanron continues to walk with us following. I put my arm around Rose bringing her close to me and kiss her head.

After an eternity of walking in silence, we finally get to the house. It is a huge white house, distant from all the neighboring homes. It looks really nice and new, a lot better than any other house out here. Josephine is in there. And so is Cal Hockley.

**Josephine P.O.V**

Seriously, sitting here is the most boring yet terrifying thing I have ever experienced. Cal left a couple of minutes ago, to my relief, to go do whatever rich people do. Probably got bored with taunting me and making me uncomfortable with his staring and went to have a cigar and brandy. I sigh and lean my head against the back of the chair. That's when I hear a distant knock on a door. My head shoots up. Mom and Jack are here; Well maybe. It might be someone else. I silently pray to God that it is at least someone to save me from this crazy asshole. I hear someone's footsteps trudging and the sound of the front door opening. I grip the arm rests on the chair, hoping that it is someone to come save me.

**Rose P.O.V**

The door opens and I see the face I haven't seen in fifteen years. He sloppily leans against the door frame and stares at us with a shocked yet satifised look. I can smell the liquor radiating off of him. He was drunk. His eyes land on me as he smirks. Cal has changed physically and age wise, but still has the same cold black eyes that made my skin crawl back then and now. Then he was in his early thirties while I was only seventeen, so now he would be close to fifty while I am going to be turning thirty-three in November. I still feel the bitter anger towards my mother for forcing me to be with him. I never liked him, and I know my father would have hated him just as much I have. But my mother had always been blinded by money and greed she never took a step back and watched how he treated me. I haven't even had the slightest thought towards my mother until now. I don't think I could ever forgive her for what she did and what she tried to do; keep me away from Jack just for the sake of her money.

My thoughts were snapped back into the present when I see Cal's eyes drift towards Jack. They were filled with loathing and disgust. Then his eyes flicker to the side and land on me again. His eyes are blank and they seem to have no emotion in them at all. While I try to put as much hate in my eyes. Cal looks back at Mr. Hanron and says with a surprised tone, "Good job Hanron. Didn't think you had it in you."

Kenny smiles triumphantly and bows his head exclaiming, "Thank you Mr. Hockley," he falters for a moment and continues with a nervous tone, "Does this mean you won't-"

Cal cuts him off with a sharp voice, "It all depends on how you act Hanron." Kenny nervously nods and stares down at his shoes. Cal looks back to us. "Won't you come in," he exclaims enthusiastically.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the whiff of alcohol I get as he speaks. I scowl at him. He is playing games. I don't want to play any of his stupid games, I just want my kids back. Simple as that. I half blurt half spat out, "Cut the bull shit Cal. Where is she?"

In the corner of my eye I see Jack's eyes widen at me, I don't blame him, I am surprised myself. I just can't take a minute more of all this all I want is Josephine back and this bastard to leave this town forever. Cal raises his eyebrows, and smirks. He slurs out but still seems to get out that cocky tone in his voice. "Nice to see you again too Rose. Also you might want to watch your mouth. We wouldn't want something to happen to your little bastard." he turns to Jack and nods acknowledging him, "Gutter rat."

I feel anger bubble up inside me and before I could make a scene like Jack did earlier. I glance towards Jack and his eyes look in mine telling me it's okay and reminding me of our priority right now. I feel my anger diminish but not completely disappear. Cal glares at both of us as he steps out of the doorway. He turns around and disappears into the big house, Kenny follows him and we follow Kenny into the huge house. We walk into the first room which is a large room with tile flooring that has two marble staircases on either side of the room. Straight forward is a kitchen, then dining table and a screen door that leads outside. Cal walks ahead and stops in the middle of the two staircases. His eyes flicker to me in a way that makes me get a tighter grip on Jack's hand. He says in a blunt tone, his eyes still on me, "You have something I want."

Jack's thumb starts to stroke the outside of my hand and replies just as fast, "As do you."

My heart stops when I hear Josephine's echoing voice screaming, "Help me." from somewhere upstairs. I let go of Jack's hand and run past Cal and up the stairs. I hear someone's footsteps behind me but I don't know who they belong to. Hopefully not Cal's. I stop when I get to the top and see two long hallways on my left and on my right. "Josie?" I call out.

I hear her voice call from the left hallway, "Mom! I'm in here."

I follow Josephine's voice, until I get to a door that I am guessing she is in and burst in. The room that looks like it is a study. Probably for Cal's work while he is gone. It is kind of dark in there, darker than in the hallway. I squint through the darkness and I see Josephine in the corner of the room, tied up in a chair. "Mom!" she says sounding relieved.

My eyes widen and I run over to her. I kneel in front of the chair and grab her face in my hands. Her cheeks are wet under my hands with tears. She winces once my hand touches her left cheek and through the darkness I see something across her cheek. I gasp at what I see. The whole left side of her face is pretty swollen. On her left cheek there is a red slash mark that is already starting to bruise and the skin under her eye is already a purple-ish blue. It looked like someone, half-slapped, half-punched her. She glances at me with her bright blue eyes glossing with tears. Cal probably did this. That son of a bitch. I gently grab her chin and look her in the eyes, "Josie did Cal do this to you?"

Her eyes dull a bit and she slowly nods. Just as I open my mouth to say something, Jack bursts in the room. He exclaims, "Josephine!" and comes over to her. He kneels down next to me and looks at Josephine. Just as he is about to say something, his eyes land on what I saw moments earlier and he gasps. He stares gaping at her bruised face and he exclaims "What on earth did he do to you?"

Josephine shakes her head and says in a weak voice, "I'm fine."

Jack retorts sounding baffled, "No you are not Josephine," he stares at her ugly mark and mutters, "God I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

Cal waltzes in and gives us a taunting smile. I spat at him, "You bastard."

Cal's eyes trail to what we are talking about and he turns to me with a sneer. He drawled out, "She is a lot like you Rose. Too much for her own good."

I scowl at him before turning to Jack. I was surprised at much anger is on his face. His eyes were filled with a rage I have only seen one other time, when he crashed down the third-class gate on the night of the sinking. He already has so much love for Josephine, he is going through everything to protect her. I am so glad I don't have to face this alone.

Before I can stop him, Jack rushes towards Cal. Even if I had time to stop him, I wouldn't. He brings back his fist to collide with his face but freezes when he spots something in Cal's hand. He gapes at it taking a step back and gives him a crazed look. I furrow my eyebrows and try to see what he is holding but I can't from where I am. Cal exclaims, "Dawson remember your deal! Anything you do or say will be held against you," he pauses before glancing at Josephine with a dark look in his eye. "Or her."

What the hell does he mean by that? Then I see it; shining as some light hits it from the open door leading to the hallway. A gun. My heart drops; what the hell is he going to do? Kill us all? Has he gone mad? He smirks with a disdainful look on his face. Jack stood there shaking with anger, trying to hold back his punch. But he finally took another step back and sighed, turning his back to Cal. Cal drawled out, "Good choice, Dawson," he puts the pistol back in his coat pocket and I let out a sigh of relief with Josephine. Cal's dark eyes flicker to me and linger for a moment, "Now to the trade."

**Josephine P.O.V**

My mother has that look in her eye. A flare of anger in them, which can spark who knows what. I grab her hand giving her a cautious look. She turns her head to me, giving me a quick smile and squeezes my hand before getting up and walking over to Cal. I watch as she slowly and non-hesitantly pulls out the Heart of the Ocean. I half expected him to greedily snatch it and not give me back to them but he just stands there looking at it with a blank expression. What the hell is he doing? She is giving him the necklace. It's over. He calls out, "Brandon! Hanron!" and an unfamiliar man come in the room.

Mom says bitterly, "Let me guess another man-servant."

Cal just ignores her and keeps staring at the necklace. But then he looks at Mom and slightly smiles. He says in a dark and low voice, "You can't honestly think I came all the way in the middle of nowhere to get a damned necklace." Uh oh. I was right. This isn't about the necklace. He wants Mom. I look up at Jack, who looks back at me with a confused look. Mom gives him a puzzled, and chokes out, "What?"

He gives a look to Brandon and then he comes rushing over to my corner of the room. I suddenly realize what he is going to do and I turn to Jack next to me and yell, "Run!" But before Jack can even respond the Brandon guy quickly grabs Jack. Jack tries to fight him off but it won't work, he's got him. I sit there gaping at the scene in front of me. I feel useless. I can't so anything. I can't even move! Jack exclaims, "What the hell is going on?"

Cal ignores him and turns back to my mother. He tries to lovingly grab her hand but she pulls away giving him a crazed look. He says in a soft, sickly sweet tone, "Come back to me sweet pea." Jack and I stare at him in horror. Mom mirrors our looks and exclaims, "What the hell are you talking about Cal?"

Jack and I continue to gape at them in horror. Cal wants Mom, that was his plan here all along. This whole thing is a set up. He inches closer to her and says, "Rose you honestly don't think life with the street rat and the girl is appealing? Come back with me to New York and live a life with me that you would want." My mouth slights opens more at I stare at him, he just can't stop insulting us huh?

Mom stared at him in disgust and backed away. She spat at him, "Never Cal. Go find some other girl."

And just like that Cal's smile disappeared and snapped into an angry expression. Cal grabbed her arm and growled, "You don't think I've tried that? My father was very specific when he said who I had to marry. I can't inherit my millions until I married you! And since you ran off with the third class trash, my money is perfectly locked away. My father died recently and in his will he stated that if I didn't marry you by the time I turn 50, my money will be gone. Donated to someone useless or charity nonetheless."

Jack struggled against Brandon's grip and yelled out, "Don't do it Rose!" I know my mother. She would never leave me for this guy. She would never leave my father, who she just reunited with! Just as I expected she attempted to pull away from Cal and said with as much ferocity I have ever heard her with, "Never Cal."

Cal let go of Mom with a small push and said with an amused look, "I thought you might say that." He pulled out his pistol and all of our breath stopped. The air in the room got heavy as I imagined him, shooting my mother. Is he going to shoot her, or maybe my new father? No he wouldn't shoot Mom, he needed her for his money. My heart dropped when we started to make his way over to my corner of the room. It suddenly dawned on me, that he wasn't going to kill Mom or Jack. He smirked at me as he pressed the cold metal to my temple. He was going to kill me.

Mom dropped the priceless necklace on the floor. "No." she said angrily.

My heart pounds in my chest knowing that with one little pull of the trigger, I would be dead. My eyes continue to focus and unfocus as my body goes into a panic. But I can't do anything, I can't even move. I feel my body under the ropes shaking in fear and I try to control it. I hear Cal chuckle darkly behind me. "Yes sweet pea. Either come with me or this bullet goes to your daughter."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I know! I'm sorry! Review so I will update and you can see what happens next ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sooo sorry for the late update. I have been really busy this past week and I had also had a nasty case of writers block! But hope this chapter makes up for that :) Thanks for all the reviews **

**Rose P.O.V**

This can't be happening right now. I watch as Cal holds a gun up to my daughter's head. A position that I never would have thought she would ever be in. I watch as fear over comes her big blue eyes and she tries to squirm away from Cal. I look over to Jack who is still struggling with Cal's man servant. Jack yells, "No! Take me! Take me!" Before Brandon covers his mouth. He gives me a pleading look but I am not sure what it is trying to say. Cal is waiting for my answer. But then the other man Hanron steps forward and looks at Cal with a terrified look. He shouts at him. "Wait! You never said anything about her! All you said is that we needed to get the necklace and get out of here! You never said anyone was going to get hurt!"

Cal gives him an annoyed look and yells in an irritable voice, "It was a set up Hanron! Did you just not listen to me a few moments ago!" Hanron shook his head and ran his hands through his hair looking extremely conflicted. Cal looks back at me and asks with an impacient look, "Well?"

I let out a shakey breath as I think about my options. I don't want to go back with Cal, but what choice to I have? He is threatening my daughters life. Jack will take care of her. I can't let him kill Josephine. As I go over the choices in my head, I hear Josephine yell, "Don't do it Mom!" Cal quickly covers her mouth with his hand and presses the gun harder to her temple.

**Josephine P.O.V**

I wince as I feel the gun dig harder into my head. _'One pull of the trigger and I would be dead'_, keeps running through my mind, over and over an over again. Fear flushes throughout my body as the reality of the situation sinks in even more. Even though all the circumstances, my fear isn't helping my mother. I try to keep a strong face but I can't help but cower from the gun. I stare at my unmoving mother, her eyes keep flickering from me to the gun. I don't want her to say yes. She belongs here with Jack not with stupid Cal. And if that means me dying to let her be with my father; It's worth it. My eyes flicker over to Hanron and I furrow my eyebrows at him. His eyes are screaming something to me. Like he is yelling something at me in his mind. I see his lips make out one word, _'Distraction'._

I furrow my eyebrows at him again. He wants me to make a distraction? I can't even move let alone distract Cal! Then an idea pops into my mind. Without second thought I open my mouth and bite the top of Cal's hand as hard as I can. He cries out in pain and pulls away from me. I spit out in disgust when I taste blood in my mouth. I am surprised that I even drew blood. I hear the pistol drop to the hardwood floor and I sigh in relief. I see Cal doubled over as he grips his bleeding hand. "You stupid girl!" he angrily shouts at me. I look over to Hanron and he gives me a wink. After that he runs over to us and tackles Cal to the floor. I stare at them in shock at the sudden chaos

My mother's eyes widen and she runs over to me. I can't help but let out a snort of laughter as Hanron fights Cal. I feel air hit my wrist and I look down to see a rope fall off my skin. I smile when I see my mother untying me from this stupid chair. As she works on my other wrist I reach under the chair and start working on another rope that was wrapped around my lower waist. My eyes flicker to Brandon and Jack and Jack is still trying to release from Brandon's grip. My eyes widen when Jack elbows Brandon right in his face, and he falls to the ground; out cold. I can't help but smile at that; my father is pretty tough.

Jack runs over to me panting and helps me and Mom with getting the ropes off. He sees my smile and returns one with a wink. I hear Hanron yell breathlessly, "Might wanna hurry up guys!" which quickens our pace. I feel all ropes get loose and fall off my body. I quickly stand up with my legs feeling like jelly from sitting so long and grab my school bag near my chair. Mom quickly grabs my arm and starts to pull me out of the room. She bends down and grabs the Heart of the Ocean. I give her a curious look and she says quickly, "Even if he doesn't want it, he doesn't deserve it."

I nod and look back to see is Jack is following us; which he isn't. I watch as Jack runs over to Kenny and Cal. He rips Cal off of Kenny and holds him by the jacket. They were nose to nose scowling at each other and they stat like that for a few tense moments. Suddenly, Jack pulls back his fist and slams it into Cal's face. My mouth drops and I let out a surprised laugh. Jack calmly adds, "That was for slapping my daughter." He then punches him in the gut. Making my eyes widen, "And that is for trying to get Rose."

I can't help but grin at that. Part of it is because, Cal is writhing in pain. Another part of it is that Jack called me his daughter. Jack throws a half unconscious Cal back onto the floor and runs over to us. Before I can even say anything Jack grabs my hand and pulls Mom and I down the stairs and out of the house.

We all quickly run away from the house until we are several blocks away. All I can think while we are running, is wondering what we are going to do now. Once we finally stop. I throw my bag over my shoulder and ask panting, "What do we do now?"

Mom opens her mouth to say something but then glances at me with a worried look. I look at her confused for a moment but then remember my bruised eye and cheek. She takes a deep breath and grabs my face in her hands. She squints her eyes looking intently at my bruises and asked with concern in her voice, "Josie are you okay?"

I sigh and take her hands off my cheeks. I nod and give her a small smile, "Yeah Mom, I'm still alive. But really what are we going to do? You can't go with him. You can't! "

Mom kisses my forehead and says calmly, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. We need to get out of here." She steps back and Jack wraps an arm around her. Jack sighs and suggests, "Let's go back to my place for the night. Cal probably doesn't know where it is and doesn't have a private investigator anymore to look for it. Then tomorrow we can get the hell out of here for a while."

I sigh. I know we have to leave town, but what about school, my friends! What will they think if I just pack up and leave! "What about school?" I burst out. I sigh and continue, "I finally get into the school I have always wanted to go to and then we just pack up and leave?"

Jack pulls away from Mom and kneels down to look at me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes. He says quietly, "It won't be forever. I promise. The most important thing right now is you and your mother's safety," He gives me a small smile. "And I am the Vice principal. I can pull a few strings."

I give him a small smile back and say quietly, "Okay. But where would we be going?" Jack looks to Mom and she shrugs. Jack shrugs back at her and suggests, "Maybe Santa Monica, or Los Angeles? I am not sure, but we can figure it out in the morning."

My eyes widen and I exclaim, "Oh! Santa Monica!" I turn to Mom and give her a pleading look. I loved Santa Monica when I was younger. I would absolutely love to go there again. She smiles and gives a breathy laugh. She places a hand on my back and says, "We will figure all of it out in the morning okay? Now lets just get back home so we can get some sleep."

I sigh and nod. Suddenly someone pops into my head. I can't believe I forgot about him. We have to go get him. I turn to Mom and exclaim, "But what about the cat?"

Mom's eyes widen as she realizes he is still at home. By the look on her face I can tell that she doesn't want to leave him. She looks quickly at Jack and says with a sigh, "We can't leave him. We need to stop at our house real quick."

Jack furrows his eyebrows but nods. He says with a smile, "Sure but we need to do it quickly."

We continue to walk until we get to our house. Which we got to fairly quickly considering we ran half way. I turn to my parents and say, "I will go get him." Jack nods and quickly says to me, "We will be out here."

I nod and run up the porch and to the door. I pray that the door is unlocked, because, of course, I don't have a key. I sigh in relief as I turn the knob and the door opens. I burst through the doors and frantically look around for my cat. I continuously think, _'Where is he? Where is he?'_ I look around the living room, under the couch, around the kitchen, and he is nowhere to be found. I run upstairs and say to myself, "If I was a cat where would I be?"

I suddenly think of one of his hiding places and I I run up to Mom's room. I dive onto the floor and look under the bed. I exclaim, "Yes!" when I see an orange fluff ball staring at me with large green eyes. I pull myself under the bed and grab Neville. He meows in objection but I ignore him. I get out from under the bed and pick him up. I smile and kiss his fuzzy head. I feel how heavy he is and groan. I look down at him and gaff at him. "God Nev have you gained weight?"

He meows and purrs into my chest. I smile and roll my eyes. I run back down stairs and out the door. I hold him up to show Mom, "Got him!" She smiles and takes him from me. Jack smiles at him and pats his head. We all start to walk again over to Jack's house. As I continue to walk I feel my sore muscles contract from being tied up for so long. My hand goes up to my cheek and I wince as the skin burns as my fingertips graze the mark. I finaaly stop walking when Jack stops at a large white house. It is simple but still large. Its quite a cute house in my opinion. I glance at Jack and he smiles at me. He bends down and whispers to me, "This was my house growing up."

I look back at him and smile. I whisper back, "It's a very nice house." He smiles back and we all walk up to the house. He opens the door for us and we walk in. I look around the house in awe. It is really nice, and so Jack! To the right of the entrance there is two doors that I am guessing leads to a bedroom. In front of us is a large living room area with a comfy looking couch and fireplace. Next to that is a kitchen and dining table. Then there is a staircase that curls around and leads to the second floor . I get distracted from the scenery when I hear several barks coming from upstairs and nails against the hardwood floor. I look to the stairs and see a chocolate-colored dog running towards us with its tail wagging like crazy. I laugh as I see the dogs expression when it sees Jack. Jack steps forward and the dog leaps up and puts its paws on his shoulders. He laughs and scratches her head. He laughs out "Hey Mimi."

I smile when Mimi leaps off Jack and comes over to me and Mom sniffing each one of us. I giggle and kneel down on the floor, petting her. She pants in my face and licks my swollen cheek which makes me have an overwhelming love for the dog. She flops fown on the floor and lays on her back as I scratch her belly. I look over to Mom holding Neville. He seems to be doing alright with the dog and Mimi is just too excited to even notice a cat in the room. Jack bends down and says with a smile, "She likes you. How bout you go upstairs and get settled?"

I look back at him with a small smile and nod. I see him glance at Mom and I guess that he probably wants to talk to her alone.

**Jack P.O.V**

I watch as Josephine walks up the stairs and Mimi trotting after her. I turn to Rose and look at her for a moment. She sighs as her green eyes glisten with tears. She quickly drops the cat and runs into my arms. I hold her tightly and kiss the top of her head. I say soothingly, "It's going to be alright Rose. I am not going to let him get you. This is going to be over soon. We are going to leave for a while, somewhere where we are safe."

Rose looks up at me with wet eyes and asks with a hopeless look, "What are we going to do Jack? Should we call the police?"

I get a bad feeling in my stomach when that idea pops into my head. Cal knows how to change stories around and seeing as he had this plan set out perfectly in his head, he definately has a plan if we call the police. I shake my head and say with a hesitant tone, "Rose I know this sounds crazy but I don't think we should. I think Cal is bound to have a back up plan. You know if all else fails?"

Rose nods her head and sighs. She says with an irritable tone, "I know what you mean. And plus Cal would probably buy his way out of it."

I nod and bring her face in my hands. I kiss her lips softly and whisper to her, "It's going to be alright."

**A/N: Not one of my best chapters in my opinion. :/ Stupid writers block. But please review and tell me what you think. I really had trouble writing this. Took me almost two weeks! But anyways thanks for reading**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh my gosh it has been forever since I last updated! Sorry for that! I have been really busy! Hope you like this chapter! Lots of Jack/Josephine daddy/daughter bonding! But thank you for the reviews last chapter :)**

**Josephine P.O.V**

I sigh and lay down on the bed in the upstairs guest bedroom Jack gave me. Today has been an extremely long day. I don't even know where we are going. But even if we leave town, what if he finds us again? What if he takes Mom? Trust me, living with Jack would be fine with me, but what about Mom? I couldn't live with myself if that ass took her away from me, I wouldn't put up with that. And neither would Jack. Also, the fear of getting taken again is over coming me. I bring the blankets over my body and close my eyes. And what about school? How long are we going to be gone? Would Ivy and Nico worry if I just disappeared? Would people start to ask questions? Oh and what about Maddie? She's going to freak out!

My eyes snap open. I can't possibly sleep with all this in my head. I sit up and bury my face in my hands. I hear my stomach growl and suddenly notice an annoying hunger in the pit of my stomach. Well obviously because I didn't even eat dinner and the only thing I ate at lunch was an apple. I swing my feet over the bed and step over Neville and onto the cold hardwood floor. I glance at the clock, which said it was midnight. Jack and Mom are most likely asleep, so when I walked down the stairs I was careful to be quiet. I tip toed down each step, clutching the rail because it was so dark. Luckily Jack will have some food in the kitchen. I stop myself and ask if it would be rude if he caught me eating his food in the middle of the night. But then I remind myself, that hey! He is my father!

I turn my head to the left and glance at the door of Jack and Mom's closed bedroom door. Looks good, no one is awake. I turn and take a step towards the kitchen. I knock into something and I reach out my arms and I can make out a nose, eyes, and mouth. I feel someone put there hands on my arms and Jack's voice say, "Josephine it's me."

I quickly take my hands off his face and cross my arms. I jokingly ask, "And who is that exactly?"

I hear Jack's quiet laugh and he says, "You hungry?" I smile and say, "Yes actually."

Jack turns on a dim light in the kitchen that lights up the house a bit. I look to my right and see a long couch and a nice fireplace. Then to my left and see the large kitchen. I follow Jack into the kitchen and he grabs two bread rolls from the pantry. He grins at me and motions to sit at the dining table behind the counter. We both sit across from each other and he hands me the roll. I tear off a piece and pop it in my mouth. I look up and ask ,"Mom asleep?"

He nods, "Last time I checked," he looks up at me and adds, "I couldn't sleep."

I shake my head and say, "Me either. Too much to think about and plus I was really hungry. "

Jack smiles. " I know the feeling. How's your cheek amd eye doing." My hand reaches up and I trail my fingers across the marks. I wince but say almost too quickly, "It's fine."

Jack gives me a look, like I didn't fool him at all and asks, "Then why did I just see you wince? Wait let me get something." He got up and went into the kitchen. He came back a few moments later with some ice wrapped in a hand towel.

I shake my head and say quickly, "No Jack. You don't have to do that-" I was cut off by Jack kneeling on the floor pressing the cold towel on my cheek. I could feel the ice cooling down the burning raging scar. Jack gave a little smile. "Feel better?"

I smile back at him and sigh out, "Yeah." He let out a sigh and said, "Guess ice is good for somethings."

My eyes flicker over to him. Knowing what he was hinting at. He has a smile on his face but his eyes are full of pain. I bit my lip and say, "It was horrible huh?" I pause and continue, "The sinking?"

Jack nodded and said quietly, "Yeah it was. I had real bad hypothermia after the sinking, almost lost a couple toes," he pauses and throws me a amused look. "Since then it's been pretty difficult to be around anything cold. Too many bad memories." I look into his eyes and see him staring into space, obviously thinking about that night. He pursed his lips before adding. "But I don't regret it." I furrow my eyebrows and give him a puzzled look. He continues, "I don't regret getting on the ship. If I never would have gotten on, I would have never met your mother. Then you would have never been here."

My lips form a smile. But then what happened today started to swarm my mind. I blurt out, "Are we ever coming back?" Jack looked up and asked, "After we leave town?" I nod. He continues, "Yes we are. Hopefully Cal gives up, but knowing him he probably won't. But I am hoping that we can throw him off a bit, so he won't find us," I feel him press the ice filled towel on my cheek a little harder. "But honest to God, I won't let that son of a bitch hurt you like this again."

For the first time since my little accident a few nights ago, my heart fills with a fatherly love for him. For the first time, it's starting to sink in that he is my father. I put my hand on his hand. "Thank you Jack."

He gives me a puzzled look. "For what?"

"For being here. Hell I am surprised you didn't run for the hills like I did when you found out about me. I am glad you are here, not only because I have a father now but because I have absolutely no idea what I would have done if Mom and I had to face Cal alone. Mom would probably been gone and I would have been most likely terrified and alone with only the cat to cope with."

Jack has a smile on his face. "I wouldn't have run and I understand why you did."

Jack takes off the ice and asks, "Feel better now?" I nod, feeling my cheek numb from the cold. While Jack went and put the towel away, I finished off my roll. That oughta hold me till morning. Jack came back and sat back down in his chair. "I am going to call the school in the morning. I am probably going to make up something along the lines of a relative has died. Mr. Miller is a nice guy and he will let us leave for a week or two but probably no more." I nod my head. Good! I still get to go to the school I love. My eyes start to feel droopy and I let out a yawn. Jack smirks and says, "Someone is getting tired."

I roll my eyes but smile. I ignore his comment and ask, "Why couldn't you sleep Jack?"

He sighed. "Same reason you couldn't. Too much on my mind," he paused and asked. "Josephine?" I raise my eyebrows and reply, "Yeah?"

"You were really brave today. Not many fourteen year olds can have a gun pressed to their head and remain semi calm. I am really proud of you."

A smile spreads across my face. "Thanks." I let out another yawn and Jack smugly raises his eyebrows. "Go to bed Josie. It's really late."

I grin and ask playfully, "Is that an order?"

Jack laughed before putting on a fake angry face and exclaiming, "I am your father and you will do as I say!"

I snort and roll my eyes. We both burst out into laughter together. I stand up and do a salute. "Yes sir."

I walk over to the stairs and before I go up them, I stop and turn around. I smile and say, "Night Dad."

A huge smile spreads across his face and he says quietly back, "Night Josephine."

**A/N: Gah! I love writing their father daughter fluff! Sorry it's kinda short! But hoped you enjoyed it! Also if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, let me know! I would love to hear some! Thanks for reading! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yikes it has been long hasn't it? Sorry I went away for a week and then kinda got lazy and lost some inspiration to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Jack P.O.V**

I feel my whole soul fill up with happiness with what Josephine just said. She called me Dad. It made me smile like an idiot and made my heart soar. I never knew how much one little word could effect me so much. Which just makes me what to protect her even more. I run a hand through my hair and sigh. We can't stay in Santa Monica forever, Josie and I have to come back to school. If either one of just leaves for more than two weeks, I will be fired and Josephine will fall behind in her studies and might get kicked out. And I know that would break her heart. So if that son of a bitch Cal follows us there, we need to handle him. We need a plan.

I yawn and feel my eyelids drooping. But now I need sleep. I get up from the table and walk back to my room. When I first came back, it was so weird being in my childhood home. I haven't been here since my folks died and it had been so quiet. So quiet I could hardly bare it. I have been usually sleeping in my old room, or the "guest bedroom", but I figured since Rose was here I'd give Josie that room. So now Rose and I are sleepin' in my parent's room. I guess that's why I had been so eager for them to move in. To make to silence go away. And it had. Having Rose next to me and my daughter upstairs, made it feel like my home again. The day my parents died, it wasn't my home anymore, it was just a house. A cold empty house. A house that made me so sad that I had to get away. But now I have my family living in it, which made it gain it's spark back.

I slowly open the two doors, careful not to wake Rose. I tip toe over to the bed and slide in. I smile when I see Rose's sleeping face in the moonlight, I wrap my arms around her waist and stroke her cheek. I slowly close my eyes and start to feel sleep over coming me.

"Jack?"

My eyes snap open and I see Rose awake and staring at me. She furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Why did you get up?"

I half smiled and moved a strand of hair out of her face. "I didn't know you were awake. I just couldn't sleep and needed to get something from the kitchen, I was a bit hungry."

Rose gave me a playful but suspicious look. "Then why did I hear voices?" I sigh dramatically and say shamefully, "I may have bumped into Josephine on the way to the kitchen."

Rose gave me a dazzling smile, one that made me feel faint whenever I look at her. But then that beautiful smile disappear with a look of curiosity. "What was she doing up?"

I intertwine my fingers with hers and say, "Same reason I was up." Rose gave me a small grin and started to move her fingers through mine, sensually weaving her way in between my fingers. The memory of us flying on Titanic hits me. By the look she was giving me, I could tell she was thinking about it too. It didn't take long before I pressed my mouth to hers and she eagerly kissed me back.

**Rose P.O.V**

For a moment I forgot about Cal. I forgot the whole situation we were in. I wish I could freeze this moment right now and live in it forever. My baby girl safe and sound asleep upstairs and Jack beside me. The way his hands felt on my skin, so soft yet so amazingly passionate and loving. They sent a fire burning throughout my whole body, a fire that could only be produced by him. The way he kissed me. The way he whispered and moaned my name, made me love him even more than I already did.

To think only one week ago I was living with Josephine, happy but still had a huge hole in my heart without Jack. Now my heart was completely filled, but was almost emptied once again. By that crazy bastard. He almost tore the one thing that got me through these 15 years. I had been so close to going with him, just to save Josephine. I couldn't help but think early tonight about my mother. And thinking back on my mother and childhood, I can't even imagine forcing those things on Josephine. Or even going back into that lifestyle. I have had my fair share of shitty jobs over the past 15 years just to support me and my daughter. But it was so rewarding. The feeling of making your own money. But the one who really helped to start me off was Molly. Wait, Molly!

**Josephine P.O.V**

I am awoken by someone shaking me. "Josie? Josephine darling, it's time to wake up."

I groggily open my eyes and see my mother's face. "Josephine. You have to get up now."

I close my eyes again and put my pillow over my face. "Five more minutes."

Mom takes the pillow off my face and says, "No Josie. Come on hun." I sigh and sit up. I glance outside and ask bewildered , "What time is it? It's still dark out!"

She glances at me and replies, "Five thirty. It's best we head out early," she stops and gives me a simple smirk. " But I can see why your tired. Getting up and having late night snacks." I give her a small smile and hold up my hands in surrender, "You caught me."

I look down at my wrinkled dress. Damn I really should have brought clothes when I got Neville. She turns around and says, "Come down in about ten minutes. I thought of something last night. We are going to have a small change of plans."

**A/N: Sorry about it's shortness and the mild cliff hanger. I will try to update sooner next time! And I know this chapter sorta sucks but I promise it will get better! Please review though! Okay you know what? I have a preposition, if you guys get me to 173 reviews I will update. That's not hard right? Just 10 reviews right? :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Wow! I got more than ten reviews! :D You guys are awesome! Thanks for that! Sooo I said once I get ten reviews I will update so here you go! Enjoy! :)**

**Josephine P.O.V**

Change of plans? So we aren't going to Santa Monica? I feel a pang of sadness. I really wanted to go. But I get up anyways and walk into the bathroom on the left side of the room. The first thing I see when I look in the mirror is my ugly scar on my cheek. It looks a lot better than it did last night. The swelling had gone down a lot but I still had a red and slightly purple bruise on my cheekbone. I clean myself up and try to tame my crazy bed head hair. Once I get out of the bathroom, I start to walk out of the room until something stops me. On a small wooden desk, I see a framed picture. I furrow my eyebrows and pick up the picture. I see a teenage boy smiling next to a man and woman. I smile and give a small laugh when I realize that the boy in the picture is Jack. I look at the man and woman in the picture; these must be his parents. My grandparents.

Growing up, the closest thing I have had to a grandparent was Molly. Who is amazing but I can't help but feel sad that all my biological grandparents are deceased or like my mother's mother Ruth. I look at my grandmother in the picture and smile. I can see now where Jack and I have gotten our looks. He looks so much like his mother. Looking at this picture, makes me think about how they died. But I shake the thought from my head and put the picture back on the desk.

I walk out the double doors and pass another empty bedroom. I glance inside but it's too dark to see anything in there. I sigh and shrug. It's probably just another guest bedroom. I walk over to the stairs and gaze down at the living room. No one is there but I can hear clattering in the kitchen so they are probably in there. I walk down the stairs and look into the kitchen. I can see both of my parents sitting at the table drinking coffee. My Mother sees me and motions me to come sit down. I go over and sit next to my mother. I give Jack and small smile and he returns one. I take a deep breath and ask, "So? What is the change of plans?"

Mom gives me a small smile, her eyes lighting up a bit. "How bout we go see Molly?" My jaw drops and my mouth forms a huge smile. "No Way! Really? God why didn't we think of that before?"

Jack chuckled and said, "Your mother thought of it last night. We thought it would be better than going to Santa Monica."

I smile and laugh, "It is!" I turn to my mother. "Does she know we are coming?" Mom nodded and gave me smile, "Yes I just phoned her. She hadn't been too excited about me calling so early but when I told her about Cal. She sounded so worried. When I asked if we could come there while we settle things, she immediately said yes."

I grin at her and then turn to Jack, "What about school?" He replied, "Gonna call them at six. Then we are going to the train station. I still have a schedule from when I came here. First train to leave for New York is at 6:30."

Before I can respond to that, I exclaim, "Wait? What about the animals!" Jack responded to this question, "Called an old buddy of mine. He is gonna stay here and watch em' while we are away."

I nod and narrow my eyes at them. "You did a lot while I was sleepin eh?" Jack eyes widened a bit and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Mom pursed her lips and avoided eye contact with me. Oh god, I didn't mean it like that! My cheeks flush red, which make me look a lot like my father right now. We stay in this awkward position until Jack breaks the awkward silence by happily asking, "Who wants breakfast?"

I smile and say enthusiastically back, "I know I do!" While Mom just laughs.

Jack ends up making some toast for the three of us. "Sorry it isn't much. All I really have in the house right now is bread." I shake my head, "It's fine."

While eating our small breakfast, there is a knock at the door. Jack brushes off his hands and says, "I'll get it." He leaves the room and I turn to Mom. I sigh and prop up my chin with my hands. I whine to her and say, "I'm tired."

She pulls a strand of hair out of my face and puts it behind my ear. She smirks and says, "I know you are." I turn to her and say, "We are going to be okay, right?"

She gives me a small smile and says, "Yeah sweetie. We are going to be alright." I lean into my mother and she engulfs me in a hug. I smile and bury my face deep in her red hair. "I love you Mom." I feel her kiss my head and say back, "Love you too Josie."

We both hear the door open and we pull away. I hear a man's voice exclaim, "Dawson! Never expected to see you here again! How you doin'?"

We hear Jack reply with, "I'm doing good! Thanks for coming this early. We just had an emergency and need someone to watch our pets." The man's voice continues, "Oh no Jack it's fine! I would love to watch them."

We hear footsteps coming closer to us and soon Jack and a unfamiliar man walk into the kitchen. The man has dark brown hair and kind eyes. I can tell he has laugh lines and is wearing a plain suit. He smiles at us and turns to Jack, "This must be the family!" Jack runs a hand through his hair and nods. "Yeah." He smiles at us and says, "This David Barry. He lives a few streets down. He was my best friend growing up."

David smiles kindly at us and shakes both of our hands. Jack bites his lip and says to David, "This is my wife Rose and daughter Josephine." Wife? That probably made Mom happy. I smile at him and Mom does the same. Wow, I kinda surprised I haven't met him already. With this being a small town and all, every one knows everyone. So living here for 8 years and not meeting or just seeing him around town is a rare thing. Jack continues with saying, "The pets are in the bedroom, the food is in the pantry over there and there is a note on the counter if you need help with anything." David smiles and says, "Got it! You guys gonna head out soon?"

Jack responds. "Yeah. I just gotta make a quick phone call and we will be out of your hair."

I sigh and look down at my hands. Everything is going to work out. But I would eventually find out things weren't that simple.

**A/N: Yeah it's kinda boring and kinda short. But hey I updated quickly! :) Haha Thanks again for those of you who reviewed! And if you want me to update quick like this again, keep writin' those reviews! Thank you so much for readin' :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am soo sorry about the late update! School is starting soon for me and I have been really busy, with getting ready and such. God, summer blew by didn't it? But hey! I am one year closer to graduating high school! Gonna be a sophmore! Anyways thank you for all those reviews! I feel so bad for not updating soon enough but I hope you like this chapter anyways.. :)**

**Josephine P.O.V**

Mom and I wait outside as Jack says his goodbyes to David. He had called Mr. Miller and told him that we had to go out of town, for a "relative's death." At first he sent his condolences and went on about how he didn't even know we were related. He had been skeptical about taking so much time off for it but but then he eventually said that we could take the two weeks. But he made Jack promise that I would get all my missed work done once we came back. When I heard Jack tell me that, I held back a snort. The only teacher that gives us boring work is Mrs. Filks in Art History, the other classes are really easy.

Jack comes out of the door only carrying his sketchbook and gives us a smile. "Let's go." As we walk to the train station, I can feel my tiredness hitting me like a ton of bricks. I really should have just stayed in bed. But then again, I would have never been able to talk to Jack. I loop my arm through my mother's and lean on her shoulder. I whine again, "I'm tired." She laughs at me and whispers, "You can always sleep on the train."

I smile and exclaim, "Oh yeah huh?" I see Jack's smile and I smile back. The rest of the walk is quiet, but comfortable quiet. The train station isn't very far away only about half a mile, but nothing in this town is truly far away. That's the joy of living in a small town; yet again it would be useful to have a car. But there is no way we would be able to afford that. I have been in taxi's before from living in New York, but there is no need for taxi's in such a small town. I have wanted a bike for a while, but I already spent all my savings on my admission to Millard's. I sigh in happiness when I see the familiar train station. For 6:20 in the morning, there are a lot of people here. I have only been in a train a few times: when we came from New York and me and Mom's trip to Santa Monica. I barely remember anything from when I came here and I vaguely remember our train ride to Santa Monica, granted I slept for most of the time. So I am still kinda new to the "train thing."

Jack leaves us to go buy tickets and I subconsiously watch as people load onto the large train. That's when I realize this is our first time out since the incident with Cal. My grip tightens on my mother's arm and my eyes dart around the train station for any sign of him. Just as I start to relax about it, my eyes sight a dark haired man in a nice looking suit. I can't see his face but it looks so much like him from behind. Shit shit shit! This isn't good. Just as I go to tug my Mother's arm to tell her, the man turns around. I let out a huge sigh of relief, it isn't him. But then dread floods over me when I realize that it's not Cal but his crazy bodyguard Brandon. I quickly pull on Mom's arm. She turns to me and furrows her eyebrows, "What Josie?"

I whisper frantically, "Cal's body guard person is over there." I point over in the direction where I saw him a second earlier, but now the spot is empty. What the hell? Mom gives me a puzzled look and says, "I don't see him honey."

I gape at the empty spot and exclaim, "Mom! I swear! I just saw him right there!" She stares at me with a concerned look, "Josie-"

We both feel a pair of hands on our shoulders and I glance back and see Brandon standing right behind us. Mom stares at him in fear and gets a tighter grip on my arm. I look frantically look around for Jack and see him purchasing our tickets. I open my mouth to scream for him, but something silver catches my eye and stops me. The silver pistol that Cal tried to kill me with yesterday is in his coat pocket and it looks like he reaching toward it. He sees my stare and raises his eyebrows with a smug smile. He says calmly, "I wouldn't scream if I were you."

He pushes me away and gets a hold on my mother. She tries to squirm away from his grasp but he gets a tighter hold onto her. Just as I step forward to do something, Mom turns around and spits right in his eye. He lets go of her and she quickly walks over to me . He gives her a disgusted look and wipes the spit from his eye. I stare at him, mouth agape. Never in my life have I seen my mother do that. Mom gives him a disgusted look back but then calmly smiles. She grabs my hand and says to him, "Please tell Mr. Hockley that I am perfectly happy being a whore with my little bastard and gutter rat."

Brandon stares at her frozen by what she just did and said. My mouth pops open again and give my mother a look. 'Bastard?' I mouth to her. She dismisses it with her hand and pulls me away from the shocked Brandon. She quickly pulls me and we both run over to Jack, who just got the tickets. He was staring down at them and then glances up at us. He notices our expressions and he quickly asks, "What's wrong?"

Mom grabs his arm and say, "Brandon is here. He grabbed us but I stopped him. We gotta go NOW!" I glance over at Brandon who is slowly coming out of his shock. He scowls at us and starts to come over to us. Mom and jack see him and both their eyes widen. I hear the train's horn and a man yell, "All abord!" Jack grabs both of our arms and pulls us over onto the train. A brown haired conductor stood at the door and said, "Tickets?"

Jack shoves the third class tickets into his hands and the conductor glanced down at them. I glanced back and Brandon was getting really close. It felt like an eternity before the conductor said, "Okay you can go." Jack pulled us into the train and I glance back again, only see Brandon trying to get on. I watch as he argues with the nice conductor to get on and starts to get rough. The conductor pushes him away and yells, "Sir you cannot come on without a ticket!" And with that he pushes him off the train and closed the doors.

I let out a sigh of relief. We are safe. I look around the train and hey it's pretty nice. Mom and I have been on worse trains, for a third class ticket. I let Jack lead Mom and I into an empty train compartment. The walls are painted a light nude color and there was a dim lighting in the compartment. I look around and nod in approval. Not bad. Jack plops down onto the red velvet seats on either side of the compartment and lets out a sigh of relief, "That was a close one!"

I let out a deep breath and mutter, "Tell me about it." I sit down next to Jack by the window and glance over at Mom. I exclaim, "God Mom, that was one way to get away from him!" Mom laughs and sits down opposite from us. She crosses her arms and says, "Wouldn't be the first time doing that."

Jack gives her a puzzled look and asks, "Doing what? What did you do?" A grin slowly appears on her face. "I spit in his face and I did the same thing to Cal the night of the sinking to go find you."

My mouth pops open and I exclaim, "You did that to Cal!? Why did you never tell me this, that is amazing!" Jack chuckles and shakes his head. He smiles at Mom and says, "I taught you well didn't I?"

Mom laughs and grins again, "Yes you did." I smile at them remembering what Mom told me, _"He taught me to spit like a man." _Oh yes he did Mom, yes he did. I start to feel the train move and I look outside the window and see Brandon scowling at the train, getting smaller and smaller as the train moves. I give him my most dazzling smile and wave at him. I think he saw me because it looks like his face turned bright red and he started to kick the light pole. I roll my eyes and start to feel my tiredness again. I let my eyes close and I feel myself fall into a deep sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I start to wake up when I feel the hot glass against my forehead. I wrinkle my nose and rub my eyes. I slowly open my eyes and wince as the light hits my eyes. I rub my eyes again and look around the compartment. The sun is high in the sky so I m guessing it is probably around noon? I see Mom fast asleep in the same spot I saw her last. I look to my right and see Jack isn't here. I furrow my eyebrows. Where did he go? I notice his sketchbook is missing too. Ahh I know what he is doing. I stand up and glance at my Mom. I consider staying here but then I just decide to go find Jack. She won't even know I'm gone. I slowly slide open the compartment door and peek my head out in the hallway. I step out and start walking down the walkway, glancing into every train compartment on my way down. One family catches me staring into the compartment and gives me a strange look. I awkwardly smile back at them and before I turn to leave, I see one of the women turn to her husband and whisper something to him; gesturing to her cheek. My hand defensively flies to my cheek and I quickly walk away. God I forgot about my bruise. Yes it looked better than yesterday but it was still pretty bad. I eventually get to the dining area where I spot Jack sitting at a booth sketching a nearby family sitting a couple seats down from him.

I smile. I knew it. I watch him for a few moments as his face is formed into a concentrated expression. It's amazing how his hand just moves across the paper, and makes out something beautiful. I have never really watched another artist at work. I have always been the one drawing. I wonder if that is what I look like drawing. I laugh to myself. Probably, according to what my Mother has told me. I walk over to his table and slide into the booth across from him. He doesn't notice me until he looks up from his drawing. His eyes fickler with surprise but then he smiles and says, "Hey Josie. You woke up." I smile back at him and say, "Yeah. You're drawing?"

Jack nods and smiles down at his work. "Yeah just finished." I grin and ask excitedly, "Can I see it?"

He gives a small laugh and passes me the sketchbook. "Sure." I take the sketchbook and look down at his work. I look from the family to the page. I give him a big smile and said, "It's amazing." My smile falls and I sigh, "I wish I had my sketchbook. I forgot it at home this morning and didn't take it to school."

I hand him his sketchbook back and stare out the window. I hear him ask, "Well, would you mind if I drew you?" I turn my head and grin at him. I fake a posh british accent and say, "Why I wouldn't mind at all!"

I lean my head back and press my hand to my head; making a dramatic face with it. Jack lets out a small laugh and says, "No just go back to the way you were." I lean on my elbow and stare out the window. I look at him in the corner of my eye, "Like this?"

He smiles and brings out a clean piece of paper. He nodded and said "Yeah just like that." And his hand started to move across the paper.

**A/N: I absolutely love writing Jack and Josephine stuff. Some of you requested that they draw something together and I kinda got the idea to have him draw her. Aww so cute. Also on the idea of trains, In the twenties the economy really sucked and a lot of train stations were mostly in main cities. But that wouldn't exactly work for me so just imagine that there was one there. Also, I have absolutely no idea what trains were like back then. I am not a train expert. The only knowledge I have of trains is the Hogwarts Express from Harry Potter so I kinda modeled it after that. Haha But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again please review, and I will try to update asap. I will most likely write one more chapter before school starts (which is a week from Monday.) Thank you for reading :**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Oh no! It's been long hasn't it? I am sorry about that! And I know I said I was going to update the last week of summer... but I didn't. BUT I have excuses. Firstly, my niece Dillan was born. Yeah and I was kinda preoccupied with that the last week of summer and couldn't write. Second thing is, school started and I was hit with piles of homework. Seriously, Advanced Algebra is NOT fun! Third thing is, I overall lost my inspiration to write. But now i'm back! Oh and I know Molly Brown lived in Colorado and I totally forgot about that. WOOPIES. So since this is FanFiction, can we just pretend she lived in New York at this time? I already made that mistake and I thought it would be harder to re write the whole last couple chapters so yeah. Well here's the next chapter! :) **

** Cal P.O.V**

"THEY GOT AWAY?" I shouted at the idiotic moron that I had mistakenly hired. He bowed his head in fear from across the room and said, "So sorry Mr. Hockley. I almost had them too," a look of disgust crossed his features as he continued, "Until that woman _spit_ in my eye."

My face twists into a menacing scowl as I recall that whore spitting in my eye. I quickly get up from my seat and grit my teeth at the memory. I let out an irritated sigh and I turn to Brandon. I snap at him, "Did she do anything else?" A look flashed over Brandon's features, like he was recalling something. He said almost too quickly, "No sir."

I shoot him a curious look and slowly walk towards him. I raise my eyebrows and drawl, "Oh. Is that so? Your face says otherwise." I see Brandon swallow and take a step back, "You don't want to know sir."

I glare at him and say dangerously low, "Tell me." Brandon sighed and started out, "She told me to tell you that -um-." I let out an annoyed sigh and yell "Come on man!"

He sighed quickly again and visibly forced out, "That she is perfectly happy being a whore with her little bastard and gutter rat." I soak in what just came out of his mouth and I feel a rage spread throughout my body. I say through my teeth, "You may go Mr. Brandon."

As soon as he walks out of the door, I feel that rage overcome my whole being and I throw the chair I was just sitting in against the door. I hear the wood crack against the mahogany door and fall to the floor. My breath is in short ragged breaths. Why _her_?! Why the hell did my father pick her of all the god damned woman on this earth? It was better when I thought, that woman was dead. That was until I saw the letter addressed to Molly Brown.

I knew of my Father's will and I knew I had to marry Rose. My father would not budge about, even though I knew she would be dead. One of the very last time's I saw my Father was when I came to his office one day about it. It was about four years ago...

**Flashback**

"Father she is DEAD. How could I possibly marry a dead woman? She is at the bottom of the Atlantic." I spat at him. He gave me a bored look from his arm chair and took a puff of his cigar. That was all he had been doing lately. That bored expression on his wrinkled aged face with a damn cigar. Sometimes I wondered if that would be me in the future. He squinted at me and said bluntly, "Are you so sure of that Caledon?"

I give him a puzzled look and exclaim, "Well of corse! The is no way she survived that night. Besides she wasn't on the survivor's list!" I let out a short irritated breath and slammed down in the chair across from him. He continued to give me that bored look and he rolled the cigar between his thumb and middle finger. "I had a visit from Mrs. Margaret Brown a few weeks ago."

My eyebrows raise at familiar name but I shrug and ask, "So?" My father examined his cigar and drawled out in nonchalant tone, "She was in the neighbor hood and just wanted to stop and say hi. And while she was visiting, she dropped something from her purse. Something," a smirk that all Hockley men had crossed his features. "Interesting."

Curiosity over came me and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" My father smacked his lips together and pulled something out of his suit pocket. He smirked again and handed me what looked like a photograph. The picture was of two girls. They were both sitting on horses next to each other and smiling. A look of disdain crossed my features as I realized they were riding like men. It looked like there was a roller coaster in the background and the ocean coming up right next to them. One of the girls was unrecognizable but look vaguely familiar with her features and looked about the age of ten. My eyes flickered to the other woman and my eyes widened in disbelief as I realized that one of the girls in the picture was Rose. My mouth opened and I stared in pure shock at the photo. I flipped the photo over and on the back in neat handwriting said,

_Rose and Josie_

_ Santa Monica, 1923_

**End Flashback**

I never made any assumption toward the Josie in the photo. Only caring about seeing my dead fiancée in a recent photograph. But not ever would I even think that, that "Josie " in the photograph would be the offspring of Dawson. I sent out private investigators to Santa Monica, but I realized it had only been a vacation there. It took me four years, and my father dead until finally I had found her. And I don't care about her. I want that money and I have to have Rose to get that money. And I will find her.

It was an easy assumption to realize that they would be at the train station. I knew they wouldn't call the police because let's be honest, they are not stupid. I could simply bribe any cop and I could be set free. I sit on the nearest couch and bite my fist in frustration. But were would they be going? Somewhere safe. My mind flickers back to the photograph. Maybe Santa Monica? A smirk slowly appears on my face as I realize where they are going. Rose obviously keep contact with Mrs. Brown, seeing as she was sending pictures to her. They are going to Molly Brown's home.

**Jack P.O.V**

My hand glides against the paper as I sketch Josie, my daughter. God that still sounds weird. I see her looking at me from the corner of her eye and she tries to stop smiling. She is beautiful. I have realized how much I really have grown to love Josie over the past few days. But I always get a stick of sadness in the stomach when I realize after, how I didn't see her grow up. I didn't see her first steps. I didn't hear her first words. What were her first words? What was she like as a child? All these questions overcome my mind as I sketch her and before I know it, I am finished with the picture.

I force a smile onto my face yet I am still thinking of the painful questions running through my head. Her eyes bubble with excitement and she moves from her pose. "Are you finished?"

I laugh at her enthusiasm and show her the finished product. Her eyes widen in amazement as she stares at it. "Wow," She gives a little laugh and exclaims, "I have always been behind the pencil! I never have been drawn before!" As her blue eyes continue to flicker over the paper. My mind starts to wander as to what she was like as a child.

**A/N: Sorry! That was kinda boring! But I updated! :) Thank you SO much for continuing to read when honestly I am getting insecure about my writing and don't think I'm that good! But seriously thank you for reading! Please review! I PINKY promise I will update sooner this time! I promise! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys. Yeah it has been forever! Anyways, Merry Christmas! This is my little Christmas present to all of you. I know I lied. I said I would update soon but now here we are, 3 months later and I am finally updating! I am just letting you know I have an excuse! 3 months ago, I looked back on my previous chapters and I saw that, my story was kinda lame. So I went back and re wrote all of it. Not changing any of the plot, just adding more detail and such. I still have 4 chapters to rewrite but, I thought hey! It's time I should update. I have had half of this chapter done for a while now, I just wanted to rewrite most of it before I posted again. So without further ado, here is the next chapter! :)**

Jack P.O.V

After Josephine had finished looking at my finished drawing, we both got up and made our way back to our compartment. I pulled the door open and let Josephine in and then I walked in. I glanced over to Rose, who was still fast asleep as she rested her head on the window. I feel my heart swell with overwhelming happiness as I watch her. Words can't describe how much I love her. Josephine made her way to where she sat before and I sat next to Rose. I watch as Josephine brings her legs up on the velvet red seats and she gazes out the window with a small smile. I sigh as I see that ugly bruise across her eye and cheek. That is just a reminder of how much I hate Cal. After a while of silence, I see Josephine yawn and a smile broke across my face as she slowly falls asleep.

I glance between Rose and my daughter with a smile. They are both so beautiful. I can't believe how lucky I have been. I found my Rose and I have a child. I glance at them again and consider that it might be a good idea if I get some sleep. I wrap my arm around Rose and lean my head against the back of the seat. Just as I start to get tired, I hear Rose whisper next to me, "Jack?"

My eyes snap open and I turn to see Rose, who is wide awake and looking up at me with a smile. I raise my eyebrows and smirk at her. I tease, "You are very good at pretending to be asleep." She lets out a quiet giggle and playfully rolled her eyes while giving me a goofy smile. But she suddenly stopped smiling and she quickly exclaimed, "No! I forgot you didn't really get enough sleep last night. Ignore me, Go back to sleep." She scooted away from me and closer to the window.

I shake my head and scoot closer back over to her. I put my arm around her again and say, "No. It's fine Rose. I'm not even tired," I give her a small mischievous smile. "But it is kind of your fault that I didn't get enough sleep last night, with you seducing me and whatnot."

She lets out a small laugh and leaned her head against my chest. She grabbed my hand and laced her fingers through mine. She let out a giggle and said shamefully, "Okay I admit it. I was being somewhat seductive last night." I let out a snort and exclaim quietly, "Somewhat seductive?" I snort again and add, "Yeah right."

Rose playfully slapped me in the arm and said laughing, "Shut up!" She glanced up at me and said with a curious tone, "Where did you and Josephine go?" I glance back down at her and say nonchalantly, "I went out in the dining area to sketch and she came and found me," I smile and add, "I drew her."

Rose's green irises light up and she asks in an interested tone, "Oh really? Can I see?" I grin at her and nod. I grab the sketchbook on the other side of me and hand it to her. She flips through and looks through my previous drawings before Josephine. She raises her eyebrows and gives me an amused look. She says in an amused tone, "Mr. Big Artiste I am glad to see that there are no more nude drawings of other women in here."

I lean my head back and let out a little laugh. I haven't even thought of doing another nude drawing of another woman. Nothing could compare to Rose. I scoff at her and kiss the top of her head. I exclaim, "Are you kidding! I could never do another one of those," I lean down and whisper seductively in her ear. "Well unless it was you I was drawing."

Rose's eyes widened as she looked up at me and exclaimed, "Well, well, well. Who is being seductive now?" I smirk at her and lean down and softly kiss her lips. Her lips linger on mine for a few moments before giving me a look and turning her head back to the sketchbook. She turns the page before finally landing on Josephine's picture. Her face was turned and facing out towards the window. I made sure that her bruise wouldn't show in the drawing. Her left hand was brought towards the left side of her face as she gazed out the window. A smile spreads across Rose's face and she whispers, "It's beautiful."

I glance over at Josephine and all those questions that swarmed my head a while ago starting popping into my head again. I start to wonder what Josephine was like as a child. I continue to look over at Josephine as I ask, "Rose?" She lifted her head, furrowing her eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about Josephine when she was younger?" I asked curiously. Rose raised her eyebrows in interest and said, "Okay," She let out a little laugh before beginning, "She was a pretty mellow kid, well up until she met her friend Maddie. After that she got a little crazy," She let out a little laugh and I watch as Rose's eyes light up with a bunch of memories. She continued, "When she was a baby, she laughed all the time. You could make any noise or just look at her in a funny way and she just burst out laughing."

I let out a little chuckle. I shake my head and sigh. I say quietly, "I wish I could have been there to see it. I can't help but feel sad that I missed out on her whole life." Rose gave me a sad look and pressed her hand to my cheek. She sighed but then gave me a small smile, "Well it's a good thing I have a lot of stories to tell you."

I turn to her and a feel a smile spread across my face. I lean forward and gently kiss her lips. I pull away and give her a grin. Rose smiles back and sighs looking like she was trying to think of a story to tell. She starts, "Well let me start with her first words."

**Flashback**

(_third person p.o.v)_

_January 3__rd__, 1914_

It was Josephine's first birthday. Rose was trying to make it as special as possible. She had spent some of that week's pay check from her small waitressing job on a small cake at a little bakery down the street from their Brooklyn apartment. It was a little chocolate cake with white frosting and blue icing that spelled out, 'Happy Birthday!' Rose had tried making her a birthday cake, but it hadn't turned out so well. She still hadn't gotten very good at cooking yet, seeing as she was cooked for her whole life. Molly had taught her a few things but she still wasn't a master chef. Molly had been kind enough to get Josephine a doll for her birthday.

Josephine loved the thing to death. She would never let the thing out of her sight. Rose had placed Josephine in her highchair, doll in hand of course, and brought the cake over to her singing the birthday song quietly to her. Josephine stared in awe at the new delicious looking food in front of her. Her big blue eyes widened as Rose placed it in front of her.

Rose couldn't believe how big she had gotten over the past few months. Her blonde hair had gotten a lot longer and now had little curls at the base of her neck. Rose couldn't believe it had been a year since she was born. It felt like it was just yesterday. Rose kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Happy birthday sweetie."

Rose turned around for a moment to get a fork to feed her with but when she turned back around Josephine had already dug her hand into the cake and started to feed herself. Rose's jaw dropped but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Josephine!" She said in a laughing shock.

Josephine brings her hand to her face to eat more but accidently smears the cake all over her face. She sees Rose's expression and starts to giggle hysterically. Rose couldn't help but laugh back at her daughter. She brought a chair in front of Josephine's highchair and Josephine held out her hand towards Rose; gesturing that she wants Rose to eat some. Rose laughed and leaned forward, eating some of the cake off of her hands. Josephine burst out into another fit of giggles and stuffed more cake into her mouth. This time, some of the cake in her hands fell and landed right on her new doll. Rose quickly grabbed a napkin off of the nearby table and before she could wipe it off, Josephine exclaimed, "Shit!"

Rose's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. At first she didn't even acknowledge that it was a curse word, she was just so excited that she said her first word. Rose picked her up out of the highchair and exclaimed, "Josie, Sweetheart! You said your first word!" Then suddenly it started to sink in what Josie had actually said. Rose shook her head and gave Josephine a baffled look. "Josie!"

**End Flashback**

**Jack p.o.v**

"So Josephine's first word was shit?" I ask between laughs. Rose gave a little chuckle and nodded. I turn to her and ask, "Where did she here that?"

Rose laughed quietly and answered, "When Molly babysat her occasionally, it turns out her husband doesn't have the cleanest mouth." I laugh again and glance at a sleeping Josephine. It doesn't really surprise me that was her first word though. Rose laughed again and continued, "A couple weeks later, she started walking and you should have seen me chasing after her all the time. She was so mobile all the time. Then when she was two, she started to get so talkative. She really would talk to anyone that came up to her. Or she would go to them. That was when the never talk to strangers conversation was started. But when she started school she became a little quieter and shy."

I wish I was there. I love hearing these stories but I will never have seen her as a child. She is such a beautiful young lady; she must have been a beautiful child. I just hope that one day, Rose and I can share the experience of raising a child together in the future.

**A/N: Hope all of you enjoyed that! I know it's short but I am finishing this at 1:30 am and I don't know how much longer I can stay awake! I have no idea when I will update. But hopefully it is sooner than three months from now. But just know that, no matter how longer between updates, I will always post another. I'm not giving up on this story! No matter how lazy I get! Haha! But please review, they will make me motivated. :)**


End file.
